


Crossroads

by misssophiachase



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 54,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: A drabble series, each one inspired by a movie. The initial premise of the films will be the same but everything else (characters, scenarios and scenes) will be different and my own Klaroline interpretation. The opening quotes (in italics) are from the movies, titles are songs from the soundtrack.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. I Have Nothing

**The Bodyguard – (1992) - When famous singer Caroline Forbes starts receiving unwanted attention from a stalker, her management team hire a highly skilled bodyguard for protection. The problem is she resents him being there and he doesn't really care what she thinks.**

**_New York City_ **

_"Will you grab that jacket for me? The red one._ "

"I'm here to keep you alive, not help you shop."

"Oh please! Enough with the heroic platitudes," Caroline growled from behind the changing room door. "You look stupid, I thought if I gave you a job you might look less awkward just standing there."

"Explain how I'd look less awkward with women's clothing in my hand?"

"You really need to work on your people skills, Mikaelson," she muttered, opening the door and reaching out for the jacket hanging nearby, clad only in her lacy, black bra and skinny jeans. He didn't flinch, just continued to stand there looking completely disinterested and, not to mention, out of place. Caroline was really beginning to think her bodyguard wasn't interested in females.

"My job is to get the bad guy, not wine and dine him, Ms Forbes," he said, emphasising her name for extra effect.

"I thought I asked you not to call me that?"

"What would you prefer?"

"I don't know, maybe my name?" She huffed, buttoning then straightening the red jacket she'd decided to purchase. "That might be a good start."

"I don't know, what would people think if did that, Ms Forbes?"

"That you actually have a personality hidden under all that brooding hostility," she suggested, placing her handbag over her shoulder and striding purposefully towards the front counter.

"What would I be without my brooding hostility though? Now I'm definitely not going to use your given name, Ms Forbes."

"I am going to kill Katherine and my mother for forcing you upon me," she scowled, handing over her credit card for payment.

"I'm surprised you never considered a career in acting given your drama queen like tendencies."

"And here I thought you didn't have a sense of humour?"

"Look, you've been saying the same thing every day for the past seven weeks and yet I'm still here, it's probably best you get used to it."

"Have you met you?"

"I like to think I'm charming."

"I think you'd be the only one," she replied, deadpan, signing the receipt and sending the sales assistant a brief smile before pushing open the door and walking onto the street.

"What did I tell you about exiting a building?" He hissed, immediately by her side. "Especially one located so publicly on Fifth Avenue."

"Not to do it before you," she shot back, monotone. "I was still pissed about the jacket, what can I say?" Before she could continue towards her waiting limousine, Klaus grabbed her arms forcefully and pulled her towards him, his crimson lips within mere inches of hers, his sudden touch rendering her almost breathless.

"This isn't a game," he scolded, his hot breath tickling her face. "Some crazy, obsessive maniac is after you and if you're not more careful and follow my rules he will succeed. Okay?" She nodded, unable to do much else with him in such close proximity.

_**Los Angeles** _

Caroline threw off the covers in frustration, it was 3am but she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was blonde curls, dark, blue eyes and hypnotising dimples that had a way of throwing off her concentration. He'd been her bodyguard for three months now and after the initial resentment about the arrangement had worn off she was left with an annoying crush. Yes, Caroline Forbes, who could have any man she wanted, had a big thing for her bodyguard. She could already hear the media reporting on just how clichéd that scenario was.

The worst part was Caroline knew just how committed Klaus was to his responsibilities and no matter how hard she tried to penetrate that protective shield, he wasn't budging. She realised just how futile her attraction was because there was no way Klaus would ever consider her in that way. She was fairly certain he thought she was an immature, spoiled princess and Caroline couldn't really blame him after their initial time together. She sat up, deciding that maybe some hot cocoa might help, well it always did when she was a child. She threw on the nearest hoodie over her tiny shorts and singlet combination, thinking it was probably best to cover up given the increased security detail she'd recently acquired.

Before she could leave the room, Caroline heard a faint noise at her window. She turned towards it, initially curious about what it was. She inhaled sharply noticing a shadow through the glass. She shook her head, thinking she was imagining things at first, it was only when the shadow moved and knocked mockingly on her window that she realised something was seriously wrong. Caroline reeled backwards as the fear consumed her, realising that someone was outside her third floor, bedroom window. She let out a strangled cry racing towards her bedroom door and throwing it open, an obviously disturbed Klaus standing dutifully on the other side.

"The window," she croaked, her paralysing fear not allowing her to elaborate further. He raced past her and threw open the window, searching frantically outside. Obviously whoever was there had now left.

He growled into his radio. "We have a breach on the third floor, please tell me you've got this son of a bitch?" There was a brief delay before the guard outside replied.

"We're searching the grounds now."

"Are you kidding me," he spat. " You should have caught him by now, I want every inch of the grounds searched, you hear me?" Knowing the immediate danger had passed, Caroline finally found some words.

"What is it?"

"Caroline, I think it's best you stay away," he murmured his shoulders hunched and his gaze still firmly trained on the garden below.

"There's no sign of him, looks like he got away," a voice wafted through his radio eventually. What happened next she wasn't expecting, his usually calm demeanour spiralling into an expletive riddled rant about total and utter incompetence to the security detail downstairs. She'd never seen him lose control like that and Caroline knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" She asked, ignoring his instructions and moving towards him. It was then she noticed a single stemmed red rose perched precariously on the window sill, her breath catching in her throat. It was her stalker's recognisable and creepy calling card."It was him again, wasn't it?"

"I said stay away," he ordered, finally turning around to face her, his grim expression not lost on Caroline.

"No, I deserve to know what is going on, god damn it! Stop sugar coating everything for me. Let me guess, there's a note attached to it like the others?" He paused momentarily and Caroline could tell he was weighing up his options. "Tell me." He didn't reply just held it out wordlessly for her to read. "We'll be together soon, I promise." She read aloud, determined not to show any fear in front of her bodyguard. "Seriously, this guy is really starting to piss me off. How am I supposed to take this threat seriously when you won't be honest with me?"

"Oh, so now you care about the threat? It's only taken three months."

"I'll admit, I thought this whole thing was an unnecessary circus at first. I detest having my freedom restrained, so yes I'll admit I acted out."

"That's an understatement."

"Not that it is any of your business, but there was another reason I did it," he looked up, his blue eyes boring into hers curiously. "I also hate feeling helpless and needy. No matter what you think of me personally, I consider my pride to be my most resilient trait and I don't like being beholden to anyone, annoying English bodyguards included."

"I'm not that annoying am I?" He smirked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"So, what would make you more cooperative then?"

"I don't want to be a victim anymore, I want to be able to fight back if needed."

"So, a bodyguard and full security detail isn't enough for you?"

"Last time I checked the bad guy just got away," she shot back, knowing he couldn't argue with that logic. "Teach me how I can protect myself. Please?" He closed his eyes, obviously considering a solution.

"Fine," he confirmed, finally opening his eyes. "We're flying to Vegas tomorrow for this concert, right?" Caroline nodded, she was due to perform at Caesars in a few days and they were arriving early for rehearsals. "Your room, tomorrow at 4pm."

"I never knew you were so forward," she smiled, even with all the drama that had transpired.

"It will get sweaty so I suggest you wear something practical," he offered, walking towards the door. "Also, if we're going to get along, I suggest you find a better hoodie to wear."

"Why, what's wrong with this?" She asked, looking down at her Bradford City FC sweater. "Zayn gave this to me while we were dating, it's his favourite soccer team."

"Don't ever use that word in front of me, ever again," he replied gruffly, his back still facing her as he powered from the room.

"What, Zayn?" She smiled, hoping his unfavourable reaction was motivated by jealously.

"No, soccer," he shot back and before she knew it, he'd vanished.

_**Las Vegas** _

"Hi," she greeted Klaus, letting him into her room, whilst trying to ignore the sensations he was causing to pulse through every fiber of her body. Why did he have to be so damn cute? It didn't hurt that the grey singlet he was wearing over black, sweat pants was emphasising every single muscle. He usually wore suits so seeing him more casually attired was definitely an unexpected and added bonus.

"Glad to see you dressed appropriately for the occasion," he murmured, his eyes straying a little too long on her cropped, white top and black legging ensemble. "Are you ready?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be ready for."

"You want to protect yourself? Welcome to self defence 101, Ms Forbes," he smiled, causing ripples of desire to wash over her, damn him.

"Promise me that after I whip your ass, you'll call me Caroline?"

"Someone is certainly cocky," Klaus observed.

"I'm incredibly competitive and hate to lose, what can I say?"

"Well, if you're so talented Ms Forbes, try and attack me then?" He teased. "I dare you?" Those three words were like a red rag to a bull and before she knew it, Caroline was advancing towards her bodyguard not sure how she was going to overcome him but given her uncontrollable desire, not really caring. Before she knew it she was on the floor, Klaus kneeling over her body.

"What just happened?"

"Someone obviously thinks they know everything. You know it's more than okay to be scared about what's been happening, I won't judge you."

"Sounds like someone else who knows everything," she muttered ignoring his other comment, her head beginning to throb from the contact with the floor. "I'm beginning to think this was an ambush on your part."

"I'm just trying to train you, grasshopper," he said, finally relinquishing her leg. Caroline had to admit she missed the warmth from his touch when he did it. "Has anyone told you that you're entirely too opinionated and impetuous for your own good?"

"Thank you," she shot back, her heart rate trying to return to normal but failing miserably with him on top of her. "I pride myself on keeping people like you in check."

"And how are you going to do that exactly?" He scoffed arrogantly, before he could react Caroline had managed to take advantage of his inattention and had rolled him over and was straddling him possessively.

"Like this," she responded but before Caroline knew it she was again pinned underneath him. She was beginning to realise she really was no match for him, bastard "So, where did you learn this?"

"Why is that relevant?" He answered, his blue eyes not wavering from hers.

"I guess it would be nice to hear some honesty for a change," she offered, her gaze not diverting from his. "You know who I am, it would be nice to know something about the guy protecting me." She noticed his gaze soften and him faltering slightly before reluctantly replying.

"I was a Marine," he bit out and Caroline knew it was killing him to admit that piece of information.

"Well, then I expect my training to be second to none," she grinned. "I'm curious, what would happen if I did this?" Her hand had flown to his groin area, an unfair move she knew but against a former Marine what hope did she have? Before she knew it her head was on the floor again. She really should have learned her lesson.

"Nice try," he said, his breath slightly ragged. "You should know we are trained for all sorts of attacks, no matter what part of the human anatomy is involved." Before he had time to reply, Caroline had reached upwards, capturing those crimson lips that had been taunting her for months. She explored him, slowly at first then begging for entry with her tongue, dipping it into his hot mouth after he'd given it.

She was overcome by the feelings his kisses were evoking, relishing in his taste, a delicious mixture of mint and tea. She needed to know if he wanted her as much as she wanted him. If his reaction was anything to go by, he did. It was only after thirty seconds that he finally broke the kiss and pulled away.

"We can't do this."

"Funnily enough your lips aren't saying the same thing."

"I can't protect you like this," he admitted, his head eventually nuzzling into her neck.

"Why?"

"My emotion clouds my judgement," Klaus murmured against her creamy skin. "I can't protect you like that, I owe you more than that."

"So, what does that mean?"

"Once this bastard is caught I'm going to show you just how much you mean to me, love," he mumbled. "I promise you that."

"Well, given you just called me love as opposed to Ms Forbes I'm inclined to believe you. In the meantime, I'd really like you to show me how to kick his ass."

"Now, that I can help you with," he grinned. "How about we get to work?"


	2. Over the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've Got Mail (1998) - Caroline and Klaus are business rivals each owning neighbouring book stores in New York City. Unbeknown to them, however, they are also online pen pals until a first time meeting changes things considerably.

_**Monday** _

_"Isn't this a coincidence. Would you mind if I sat down?"_

_"Yes, I would actually. I'm expecting someone,"_ she shot back. Seeing as she was waiting for him but didn't know it, Klaus figured he'd go right ahead and take a seat anyway.

 _"Pride and Prejudice,"_ he whistled, gesturing to the book she was grasping possessively, almost like he was going to try and steal it or something.

 _"Do you mind?"_ She asked, moving it further away from his clutches.

_"I bet you read that book every year. I bet you just love that…Mr. Darcy, and your sentimental heart just beats wildly at the thought that he and, well, whatever her name is are truly, honestly going to end up together?"_

_"Can I get you something?"_ The waiter enquired, approaching their table, ordering pad in hand.

_"No, no, he's not staying."_

_"Mochaccino, decaf, non-fat."_

_"No, no you're not staying."_

_"I'll just stay here until your friend gets here. Gee, is he late?"_

_"The heroine of Pride and Prejudice is Elizabeth Bennett and she is one of the greatest and most complex characters ever written, not that you would know."_

_"As a matter of fact, I've read it."_

"Oh, wow you've read one book," she snorted. "Am I supposed to be impressed or something?"

"Actually, I've read a few more than that," he scoffed. "I do own a bookstore, so it tends to go with the territory, funnily enough."

"A fact that you insist on sharing, even though I'm well aware of your sorry excuse for a book shop."

"Stop complimenting me, love, you know how much I hate that," he teased, enjoying every moment of her frustration.

"What did I tell you about not calling me that?" She scowled.

"You said not to do it," he confirmed. "You see I have this thing where I don't like doing what people tell me, just ask my sister Rebekah."

"Sounds just like your questionable business practices," she spat.

"Oh, suddenly you think you know me?" He baulked, taken aback by her frequent and brazen attacks on his work ethics. Okay, maybe his record wasn't squeaky clean but her assumptions annoyed him. Usually Klaus didn't care what anyone thought but Caroline Forbes had a habit of penetrating his indifferent exterior.

Klaus didn't usually meet women online; he didn't actually meet many women in real life, even though his brother Kol would try to insist he did. As much as his reputation apparently preceded him, Klaus didn't like those convoluted scenarios as much as he didn't like the airheads his brother attracted. What was wrong with a girl who had opinions and liked to curl up with a book at the end of the day? To be honest, he'd come across her during an online forum and even then the sparks flew both having very different opinions about the book in question. Her argumentative and feisty nature had immediately piqued his attention and she'd eventually agreed to correspond privately, as long as their identities remained secret. They'd been emailing each other since and he had no idea who she was given their strict agreement, well that was until they organised to meet. He was walking past the cafe ten minutes earlier, his hands stuffed in his coat pockets trying to ward off the winter chill, when he noticed his business nemesis Caroline Forbes sitting at the window.

He was cursing his luck, thinking why she had picked that particular café in all of New York? It was bad enough he'd been unfortunate enough to run into her a few times in the last few weeks, but again? Klaus looked towards the sky wondering what he'd done to deserve her wrath. It was then he spied a familiar Jane Austen book on the table. He froze, the realisation sweeping over him. Caroline Forbes was his mystery emailer? He really should have known given she had an opinion on everything but for some reason he thought it was endearing, now he wasn't so sure.

He paused, wondering what he should do. Everything inside him was screaming to walk away and pretend this ordeal never happened but as he looked at her staring wistfully across the cafe his curiosity got the better of him. Klaus had no intention of revealing his identity but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun given all the unwarranted grief she'd been giving him lately. What he didn't expect was such a fiery exchange and Klaus found himself increasingly defensive, which wasn't unusual with Caroline Forbes. It also wasn't helping that she looked and smelled so damn beautiful and he wanted to stay a little longer so he could just watch her array of cute expressions and inhale her heavenly scent.

"Oh I don't? Please enlighten me then?" She asked, leaning back in her chair and staring him down, judgmentally.

"I have worked hard to build Mikaelson books into the store it is today. Everything I do is for the good of my business and my staff but for some reason you seem to consider that a personal attack. For your information sweetheart, it isn't all about you."

"You announced that sale the other day right after you saw my signs," she pouted. "I doubt that was a coincidence."

"It's always good to keep an eye on your competition. Something I think you've been doing a lot of given you pinched one of the authors I had booked for a signing the other week."

"She's a friend of mine. I was just saving her from your womanising ways, you know given your reputation in that area."

"My reputation, hey? Have you been doing some research?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Mikaelson. You know what they say about knowing your enemy."

"Well, if you want to get to know me, love, all you needed to do was ask," he replied, cocking his right eyebrow. He had a reputation to protect, after all.

"Do those lines actually work on women?" She scoffed.

"Actually they do, unlike your precious and, might I add, socially awkward, Mr Darcy," he commented, gesturing to her book for extra effect.

"Leave Mr Darcy out of this," she growled and Klaus knew he'd hit a nerve, typical, bloody women. "You know as much fun as this chat has been, I'd prefer you left me alone."

"Yes, you might have mentioned that a few times," he grumbled. "I'd hate to keep you from your little date, wherever he is." Before she could reply he was up and stalking towards the door. As he walked past the window again, Klaus couldn't help but feel his chest constrict a little. Not only at her harsh words but also at her hopeful expression when another guy entered the cafe and given what Klaus knew, just how disappointed she was going to be when no one showed.

As he walked back to his apartment, the guilt set in, something that Klaus wasn't familiar with. He was struggling to work out how his bubbly and entertaining pen pal and Caroline Forbes were the same person. Yes, they were both opinionated but the girl he knew online was so warm and open unlike the defensive woman he'd just met. He was willing to admit he did things to better his business but she did exactly the same thing and last time Klaus checked a little healthy competition wasn't illegal. There was obviously something more to it but Klaus decided that after tonight it was better that his pen pal and his rival remained in the immediate past.

_**Tuesday** _

"So, he just stood you up?" Katherine asked, loudly enough to alert Caroline's whole bookstore to her dismal excuse for a love life.

"Inside voices, Katherine," she hissed, pulling her behind the counter and away from the customer's prying eyes.

"He stood her up," Enzo reiterated, placing some books away on the shelf behind them.

"So, you told him, but not me?"

"I didn't tell him anything," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I was on the phone to Bonnie and Enzo has an uncanny skill for eavesdropping."

"It doesn't matter, this guy is an idiot and you can do so much better, Care Bear," he soothed. "You know I have this cousin he's..."

"No!" Katherine and Caroline shot back in unison, knowing exactly what an unattractive prospect that would end up being.

"So, you just sat there all alone for an hour?" Katherine asked, her pathetically, sympathetic expression not lost on Caroline.

"No, I had the pleasure of Klaus Mikaelsson's company for a good fifteen minutes of that time," Caroline murmured, busying herself with the cash register.

"Now, this you didn't tell me," Enzo growled.

"I didn't tell you anything, maybe your eavesdropping skills need some fine tuning, Lorenzo."

"What was Klaus doing there?" Katherine asked, jumping up and making herself comfortable on the counter, her brown eyes dancing with excitement.

"Annoying me? I swear, it's like the universe is punishing me for something, although I'm not quite sure what I did. Anyway, since when are you so interested in Klaus?"

"Have you seen his Linked In photo? Those crimson lips, the dimples, the stubble..."

"And also my competition," she interrupted, gruffly. "You are supposed to be on my side, Kat."

"When it comes to the male species, she's only on one side," Enzo joked, earning a whack in the ribs from the brunette.

"I resent that! You know, I realise you're still hurting from my rejection but there's no need to be so nasty, Enzo."

"I could get any girl I wanted," he boasted. "Just like Klaus Mikaelson, you know his sister Rebekah is that stunning model? Perfect genes run in that family."

It was something she didn't actually know at first but for some reason the name was sticking in her head, probably just because he'd mentioned it at the cafe. But no, she was suddenly overcome by an email conversation flashing through her mind. It was then it hit her. "Mocchacino, decaf, non-fat." She faltered, suddenly feeling sick at the realisation. That's why he was at the cafe, to meet his mystery penpal, to meet her.

"Are you speaking in tongues?" Enzo enquired.

"I'm fine Enzo, you know I'd actually like you to package a book and send it somewhere," she instructed, now on full auto pilot. "A.E.W Mason is the author."

_**Wednesday** _

"Last time I checked I wasn't a delivery boy but you have mail, apparently," Elijah mused, handing him the packet in his office.

He consulted it curiously as usual and then ripped it open, too impatient to wait. Klaus was surprised, actually, given their last interaction, he half expected it to be a dead fish or something equally as putrid. What he saw wasn't anything he was expecting. She obviously had discovered their online connection, he wasn't quite sure how but the book told him everything he needed to know.

"What is that look on your face?" Elijah asked, curiously.

"What look?"

"That annoying determination I remember when we used to play football in the backyard. _Four Feathers_? What is that?"

"A great novel, but I think someone is calling me a coward," he huffed, determinedly. "I think it's time that someone realises that they can't judge me and get away with it."

_**Thursday** _

" _To Kill a Mockingbird_?" Caroline shrieked, opening the wrapping paper and staring at one of her most beloved novels. "As much as I love this, what in the hell did I do to deserve this?"

"Well, I don't know, did you misjudge him at all?" Enzo asked, pointedly. "Sending _Four Feathers_ was bound to create a reaction, Care Bear."

"Maybe but given his actions the other night," she spluttered, before taking the time to consider his allegation. "No, he is an arrogant womaniser!"

"And who told you that?"

"Well..." she trailed off, feebly racking her brain for the supposed source and hard evidence. "Urgh, damn it! What am I supposed to do now?"

_**Friday** _

"I think it's time you branched out and shrugged off these horrible, nerdy tendencies," Rebekah chided, withholding the package he was so determined to obtain from her grasp. "You know it was kind of cute when you were twelve but maybe its time I finally introduce you to one of my adult colleagues."

"I don't like _Vogue_ , so I'm not quite sure what we'd have in common," he drawled, not wanting to stereotype them but knowing her friends quite well.

He snatched it away, hurriedly opening the package, his hands moving faster than his head. "What is it?" Rebekah asked as he rubbed the familiar book cover with his hand. " _Little Women_ , wasn't that the horribly heart wrenching story where poor Beth dies?"

"It is," he murmured, beginning to possibly understand Caroline's protective streak when it came to her store. "I have to go."

"But I just got into town," she argued.

"Go annoy Kol, or even better yet, Elijah," he offered, racing towards the literature collection and plucking the familiar book from his shelves.

It was Winter but Klaus didn't really care about his jacket, until he was fully immersed in the cold. He increased his pace, hoping that would ward off the chill but no such luck. He always thought their shops were that much closer together, but obviously not. After a few breathless kilometres, Klaus spied the familiar signage on her shop, glad the brief hypothermia was hopefully a distant memory. He walked into the shop, searching madly for the blonde who'd haunted his dreams more than a few times.

"Finally," a brunette, male muttered, gesturing towards the back of the shop. He powered on ahead, trying to return the feeling to his limbs in the process.

"You're here," she said, her cast downward at first.

"Well, when someone introduces Beth, it's a whole new ball game," he murmured. "I'm sorry I was a coward, to be honest I had no idea what to do or say when I saw you at that cafe."

"That's a first," she quipped, albeit shyly. "I judged you and the last thing I would ever want to do was that given my absolute adoration for Atticus Finch."

" _Little Women_?" He asked, quietly. "Does this have anything to do with your intense reactions when it comes to this shop?"

"We were business partners and yes she passed a few years ago but I like to think I'm lucky that our history is kind of already documented in literature."

"How about ours?" He asked, holding up the book in his hand.

"Well, you always were too damn proud for your own good, Mr Darcy," she scoffed.

"Well, you're no picnic yourself Elizabeth," he shot back. "How about we finally call this a truce?"

"I'm not one to give in so easily," she grinned, knowingly. "Although I'd be willing to negotiate."

"How about a date tonight?" He asked, advancing towards her so that their chests were within inches of each other. "I promise I'll insult your looks and then try to dance with you and then propose to you, even though I know you'll knock me back at first."

"Well, as long as you know what's going to happen, I suppose that would be okay," she smiled.


	3. Tainted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr & Mrs Smith (2005) - Married couple Klaus and Caroline are both hired assassins, the problem is that neither of them know about it until they come across each other competing for the same target.

**Friday 15 April – Dr Sinclair's Rooms, Westwood, Los Angeles**

"She resents me," Klaus said, looking toward their therapist helplessly. "I'm not sure what I've done to deserve it, but she does."

"I resent you?" Caroline baulked. "Last time I checked I was a damn good, supportive wife so I'm not sure where this hostility is coming from."

"It's not hostility," Klaus growled. "Every time I get home I feel like you don't appreciate me and the contribution I make to this marriage."

"Your contribution? Who cooks and cleans and makes sure you have dinner on the table at 7pm every night?"

"Well, except for Monday," he bit back. Of course he'd bring that up, the one night she was late. Unfortunately work had gotten in the way, not that she could ever tell him that of course.

_**Monday 11 April** _

_"Can I go now?" Caroline asked, impatiently. "I'm making roast lamb for dinner and it needs a few hours to cook."_

_"You know, I think you're the only assassin slash homemaker I've ever met," Alaric laughed. "If only your husband knew what you really got up to during the day."_

_"I'm multi talented, what can I say," she boasted, pushing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. "So, are we done?"_

_"Well, last time I checked the bad guy isn't dead, so what do you think, Forbes?"_

_"Urgh," she groaned, standing up and placing her hand gun underneath her skirt strategically. "It's not my fault your intelligence was wrong. If it had been right that guy would have been in a body bag hours ago."_

_"_ _We can't all be as perfect as you now, can we?"_

_"No, that would be impossible given I've never missed a target and I don't intend on starting now."_

_"Famous last words," Alaric joked. "Not that I'm complaining of course, my little protégé."_

_"Fine, I'm going to go kill this guy then I'm heading home for a nice family dinner."_

**Friday 15 April**

"Funnily enough something came up, Klaus, I do have a life you know," she shot back. "It was one night, and you just had to mention it like I'm a terrible wife or something."

"Okay, I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm sorry. It's not even about that, I just feel like you're keeping something from me."

"Funnily enough, I feel the same way," she muttered.

"I feel like we've lost the connection we had all those years ago. Everything is too damn polite and I'm wondering what happened to what we had."

"I'm wondering the same thing," Caroline murmured sadly, not meeting his gaze. "Maybe you could be honest with me, starting with where you were on Wednesday night?"

_**Wednesday 13 April** _

_"Katherine! I can't take any more of this," he argued. "I need to get home for dinner now otherwise all hell will break loose."_

_"Oh yes, back to your weird idea of a marriage."_

_"It's not weird, I love Caroline."_

_"Yes, but she has no idea what you do and who you are. Excuse me if that seems a little strange."_

_"It's a difficult subject to broach," he uttered. "Maybe on the weekend I'll tell her my secret."_

_"You say that every weekend and every Monday morning you show up here in the same predicament," she replied. "Look, you can go home to your little dinner when you finish what you promised, Mikaelson."_

_"I always keep my promises; you don't need to worry about that."_

_"Yes, but being an assassin generally means you kill people for a living and funnily enough I haven't seen a corpse yet."_

_"Well let me rectify that situation and then I can get home to my wife."_

**Friday 15 April**

"I was working, Caroline," he said, through gritted teeth. "I told you that already."

"Until 11pm?" She asked, flicking her blonde hair over her left shoulder in frustration. "The least you could have done is told me so I didn't ruin dinner."

"Okay, I can see there are definitely some issues that you two need to work through." Dr Sinclair interrupted, peering at them through her glasses, perched precariously on the tip of her nose. "I want you both to take some time over the weekend and really talk to each other about your feelings. Keeping things cooped up inside is not healthy and the sooner you let down those barriers the closer you'll start to become."

Caroline looked over at her husband dubiously knowing that in spite of everything she did love him, but there was no way she'd be able to share everything about her life, it was just too damn complicated. Little did she know he was thinking the exact same thing.

**Sunday 17 April**

"I can't believe you broke this," Caroline muttered, inspecting the damage.

"Our house is completely trashed and you're worried about a bloody vase?"

"This is an antique, it was my grandmothers," she hissed, waving a piece of it at Klaus accusingly. "And maybe if you'd told me you were some secret assassin, the house wouldn't be in this mess and my family heirloom would still be in one piece."

"Oh, so it's okay for you to lie but not the other way around, I see how it is," he growled, waving his gun around animatedly. "Double standards that's what this is, Caroline."

"At least I didn't try to kill you."

"You fired the first shot! I think that pretty much confirms your desire to see me six feet under."

"It was a warning shot, my aim is never off," she boasted. "Something you would have known if you were actually good at your job."

"Trust me, I know exactly what I'm doing. I don't have all those pesky female emotions to deal with."

"You are unbelievable, first you almost kill your own wife and then you have to go and throw in that flippant, and not to mention chauvinistic, remark to top it all off."

"Oh, so now you're going to try and play the spouse card," he seethed. "Who needs irreconcilable differences when I have attempted homicide as the reason for divorce."

"Fine, you want a divorce?" She yelled, trying to make her way through the scattered debris on the floor. "Consider us over, but I get the holiday home in the Bahamas."

"Glad to see you're thinking about all the important issues right now," he muttered.

It had been a normal Sunday; Klaus had gone to play golf with his mates. She would never understand the appeal of such an inane sport but wasn't surprised his interest in it given her husband's boring tendencies. Alaric had called urgently, the DEA's computer system was under attack and those who'd been put away were out for retribution. She had to take out the hacker before he succeeded, putting potentially thousands of agents' lives at risk. What she hadn't counted on was having to compete with a rival assassin after the same target. This wasn't a new scenario and one she found extremely frustrating wondering how this duplication managed to occur.

It wasn't until she spied a very familiar, and not to mention handsome, face through her gun scope that Caroline knew she was screwed. It was her husband's face, to be exact, and suddenly taking out her competition wasn't as easy as usual. She'd been rattled, to say the least, but always the professional Caroline had attempted to get the job done. Unfortunately, her darling husband had other plans and their mutual desires had clashed in the worst possible way.

She'd returned home unsuccessful for once and completely floored at the same time, no one ever got in her way, well until today. Trying to settle this civilly was never going to be an option for two assassins hell bent on revenge, even if they had been married for five years. So one warning shot had turned into a hail of gunfire, something she knew their neighbours would probably never understand. "If I focus on property division then at least I don't have to come to terms with the fact that our marriage is a complete joke."

"Yeah, finding out your wife is a hired assassin will do that to you," he murmured, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was first date conversation," she drawled, taking a seat on the last of the remaining upturned chairs in the dining room. "Hi, I'm Caroline and I love sunset walks on the beach, romantic picnics and killing bad guys." Klaus chuckled, unable to help himself.

"I don't know, I think most guys would have found that extremely hot," he grinned, knowingly.

"So you're telling me that after months of marriage therapy all I needed to do was come clean about my double life?"

"Well at least there'd be some honesty for a change. You know I think Dr Sinclair would be so proud of us right now."

"Maybe, you know without all the added gunfire," she joked. "So, you think I'm hot?"

"Love, I thought you were hot before I found out you were an assassin, now my attraction to you is completely off the charts," he murmured, his dark blue eyes filled with lust. "Even if you did try to kill me earlier."

"Consider that my idea of foreplay then, Mr Mikaelson," she purred, standing up and beckoning him towards her.

"This isn't your way of pulling me into your web so you can kill me, is it?" He asked huskily, moving towards her hesitantly.

"Maybe later, but I fully intend on having one last and well-deserved orgasm before that happens," she murmured. "It's the least you could do after lying to me all these years; don't you think?"

"So, we'll declare a truce, only until I rock your world?" He asked, gesturing towards her gun on the table.

"That's a pretty bold statement, I just hope you can follow through with that promise, but consider it done," she smiled deviously, pushing her gun away as he did the same discarding his on the floor. Klaus took this opportunity to lunge towards her like a lion stalking its prey and picking her up in one swift move, delighting in her squeals of surprise. He placed her on the dining table and captured her mouth with his, something he'd been wanting to do for hours. Her tongue found his and they explored each other's mouths greedily, his hands roaming southward tracing her collarbone then dipping further, his thumbs rubbing her erect nipples in small circles through the thin fabric of her top.

She moaned loudly against his lips and bucked her hips towards his relishing in the sensations he was creating. Before they knew it clothes were flying in all directions; her top, his pants all coming off in a frenzy as they battled for dominance. His phone went off, disturbing the moment and he pulled away. Their panting the only sound as they stared at each other desperate for release. He pulled out his phone, albeit reluctantly, a grimace forming on his face.

"We have to get out of here, right now."

"What's wrong?"

"After what transpired today we are both targets, there's even a pricey bounty on both of our heads.

"Dead or alive?"

"No, just dead, Katherine tells me," he murmured. "I'd really like to keep you alive as long as possible."

"Funny, I feel exactly the same way," she grinned, pulling him in for another kiss, running her tongue along his lips and delving into his hot mouth. It was only after they heard distant police sirens they broke apart.

"I think that's our cue," he smiled against her lips. "How would you like to runaway with your husband, love?"

"I couldn't think of anything more exciting," she smirked. "Oh and who is this woman texting you?"

"She's my boss," he replied, lifting her off the table. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"Maybe, is this Katherine hot? I might have to kill her otherwise."

"She's got nothing on you, love."


	4. I've Got You Under My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystic Pizza (1988) - Three friends and co-workers at a pizza bar are navigating life in the small and relatively uneventful seaside town of Mystic but what happens when a wealthy English family come to town for summer vacation?

_**Mystic, Connecticut** _

**Supreme without Anchovies**

_"It's tradition…"_

_"And you don't monkey with tradition,"_ the girls parroted, finishing a saying they knew well given Alaric used it all the time. He'd not only inherited the family business from his father, he'd inherited his sayings as well.

This place had been one of the constants in Caroline's life. She remembered going there with her mother when she was little and had fond memories of sitting up at the wooden table and ordering her favourite and the restaurant's namesake, the Mystic Pizza. Yes, it was named after the town but it also had another meaning. No one but Alaric knew what was in his father's famous sauce. People came from all around to taste it but lately there'd been a slump in business although Alaric was hopeful with summer starting it would pick right up again.

"Well, except for in Kat's case," Bonnie joked, unable to help herself. "I'm pretty sure your father would have thoughts on her monkeying with the whole marriage tradition."

"Hey! You know I feel bad about that whole leaving the groom at the altar episode," she shot back, sending a dirty look her friend's way.

"I still don't understand why you said yes in the first place," Caroline offered. Liam Davis was a local fisherman and, although he was friendly and good looking, he wasn't worldly enough for someone like Katherine Pierce. She was actually surprised it lasted as long as it did given her friend's short attention span.

"We all know why she said yes, she was thinking with another part of her anatomy," Bonnie teased.

"The sex was phenomenal, what can I say? I blame all those endorphins for distracting me into accepting his proposal."

"Really?" Alaric growled. "Not only is that information I didn't need to know about one of my employees, I'm also trying to run a business."

"Uh, the place is empty," Bonnie observed.

"I don't care; the least I know about Katherine's nocturnal activities the better."

"Given it's so slow, do you think you could let us off early so we can go to the bar?" Katherine asked, fluttering her eyelashes as she did it.

"Oh no, what poor unsuspecting males are you going to traumatise this evening, ladies?"

"I can't speak for Kitty Kat over here but you're making Bonnie and me sound like man eaters or something, Ric," Caroline scoffed. "Anyway, there'd have to be some talent in this place to even bother."

"There is talent, you just need to unearth it," Katherine said, choosing to ignore her insult.

"Because that worked out so well with you and the fisherman," Bonnie chided.

"Well, we can't all be running off to college in the fall like you, Bon Bon," Katherine said, the jealousy in her voice evident. Caroline didn't blame her, she felt the same way.

No one really ever left Mystic. You were born there, went to school, got married, had kids and then you died. It was depressing just thinking about it. Not that it was a bad place to live but nothing ever changed and Caroline was someone that craved the unknown. She'd earned decent grades at school but the one thing she knew for sure was that college wasn't for her, same with Katherine. Caroline had always enjoyed drama and harboured a dream to become an actor. She could still remember her mother's horrified reaction when she raised it.

Her dad had left them years ago and so they didn't have much money wise. Liz had always worked hard to provide for her daughter, sometimes working multiple jobs just to support them both. Caroline understood why she was so outraged given the job prospects for an actor were fairly dismal but she didn't want to do something she hated. She'd watched her mother struggle with her life choices and she had no intention of doing the same.

"I fully expect you both to come visit me and bring me my supreme fix, just don't forget..."

"To leave off the anchovies," Katherine finished, knowing her favourite toppings off by heart. "Just try and keep me from those frat parties, maybe I need a college guy to get me over Liam."

"I seem to recall a visiting truck driver that helped you with that just last week," Caroline joked.

"I'm sorry we can't all be little miss celibate who's so picky she'd prefer to go without sex. I mean it's unnatural, Care," she mimicked.

"Why is it that every time we work together, I feel like I'm an honorary but unwilling participant in your little, girl group?"

"Because you are, Ric," Bonnie smiled, placing her arm around him. With a distinct lack of male role models in their lives, he was as close as you could get to a father figure. "I'm going to miss these chats with you."

"Well, I'd like to say the same thing but I'd be lying," he replied gruffly. Caroline could see the unshed tears threatening to escape knowing that he was going to miss her just as much as Bonnie. "Now, get out of here before I change my mind about letting you leave early." He didn't have to say it twice, the three girls hurriedly packing up, removing their aprons and yelling out their goodbyes as they headed out.

**Hawaiian with Extra Pineapple**

The local bar was packed this time of night. The jukebox was pumping out the latest hits and the bar stuff were buzzing around filling orders. Caroline felt a sense of déjà vu, like she did every time she came here. After a quick scout of the area she realised it was the same people drinking the same thing and talking to the same people. Nothing ever changed here. She took a quick glance at her friends, noting Katherine licking her lips in anticipation as she approached her next victim and Bonnie's almost nostalgic expression because soon she'd be at college and far from home which Caroline knew was playing on her mind.

She'd thought plenty of times about jumping in her car and driving straight to Los Angeles to follow her dreams but she knew without an agent, a head shot or the funds to support herself it was pointless. Caroline knew she'd be slinging pizza for a few more years to even begin to make that dream a reality.

"Oh, he is cute," Bonnie exclaimed. Caroline pushed her thoughts aside, looking towards the entrance as a dark, curly haired blonde made his way towards the bar with a few other strangers in tow. She wasn't wrong; he was cute with those crimson lips and that stubble. He smiled at the barman as he ordered and flashed some unexpected dimples she never saw coming.

"If you like that kind of rich, preppy look."

"He could be the poster boy for Abercrombie and Fitch with that face," Bonnie whistled, just as he produced a Benjamin Franklin and waved it around for all to see.

"God, I hate rich guys who have no qualms about showing off," she muttered, already turned off by his overt show of wealth.

"You were complaining about how there was no talent before and now someone new comes to town you're already busy judging him. This doesn't have anything to do with..."

"I just call it like I see it," she interrupted hastily, busying herself with the drink Matt had placed in front of her without even asking. That's just how predictable this place was.

"I need a pool partner; do you play?" An English accent interrupted her thoughts. She looked into his dark, blue eyes a little surprised by the unexpected invitation.

"I might," she replied, noncommittally.

"If you agree to be my partner I'll make it more than worth your while."

"Why, are you going to throw $100 my way as well?" She couldn't miss the shock registering across his face; obviously people didn't speak to him that way usually.

"I was going to suggest we have a drink or possibly two but if you'd prefer some monetary compensation for putting up with me then I'm more than willing to oblige, love."

"I don't want a drink or your money and don't call me love," she shot back. "But I have this annoying competitive streak so consider this a freebie. Rack 'em up."

Caroline knew her billiard skills were second to none; she'd been playing since she was tall enough to reach the table. Just looking at their open mouths as she potted ball after ball was enough satisfaction. They may have been rich, college guys but their pool skills left a lot to be desired. "Excuse me," she murmured, pushing past him so that she could sink the eight ball. Leaning across the table she extended her leg and felt it brush up against his accidentally, his aftershave infiltrating her nostrils at the same time. She closed her eyes momentarily trying to regain her composure before taking the final shot and winning them the game. At the end of the day he was just another city guy who breezed into town and would leave just as quickly as he'd arrived.

"That was impressive," he grinned, approaching her pool cue in hand. "I just knew you'd make a good partner."

"Well, as fun as this has been I've really got to get going."

"So soon? Can't I buy you a drink at least?"

"I thought we'd already covered this?"

"Okay, so if you have another pressing engagement this evening," he mused, sarcastically. "How about dinner tomorrow night, love?"

"Look, this act you've got going on is really cute, but I'm not interested," she murmured. "And I do have a name."

"Well, if you told me what it was I could stop calling you that. Come on get to know me, I dare you," he pleaded, those crimson lips curving into a knowing smile.

"You're not my type."

"You don't even know me."

"Maybe I don't know you personally but I know your type."

"And what's my type then if I'm apparently so transparent?" He asked, moving dangerously close so there was only minimal space between them. She stood her ground refusing to be intimidated by his close proximity.

"I get it okay, you're just a typical, rich snob that likes Hawaiian pizza with extra pineapple who's looking for some local action over the summer but I'm not the girl for that," she recited, knowing his type all too well.

"Wow, that's a rather specific assessment. You know it's interesting because I'm not a typical anything and I'm extremely offended that you would even go there with the pineapple. It may be a tasty fruit but it has no place on pizza, love." She raised her eyebrows thinking that they at least agreed on that point. "It's not very nice to judge people you don't know."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm leaving then isn't it?" She murmured, giving him one last look before walking away.

**Four Cheese**

Caroline walked along the roadside, taking in the stately trees that were in the process of losing their leaves with the change in season. She'd always loved fall. She'd just delivered a pizza to her mother and co-workers at the pier and was making her way back into the centre of town. Mystic really was a beautiful place but she craved so much more in life it actually hurt. After returning from the bar the previous night her future had weighed heavily upon Caroline. It was difficult to see people that seemed to live such exciting lives come into her world and not be jealous of them.

Sure the mystery blonde was cute and had a heavenly accent but she knew he was just another womaniser who picked up random women wherever he went. She knew from personal experience that those guys were trouble and it was best to stay far away. She looked further ahead, spying a red, convertible Porsche on the side of the road with a very familiar blonde leaning up against it regarding her intently. She was frustrated to realise that she couldn't escape running into him now. Although Caroline kept telling herself she didn't like him she really wished she was wearing something better than her white, work t-shirt with the catchy but embarrassing "Slice of Heaven" slogan and jeans with her blonde hair piled messily up in a ponytail.

"Oh look, if it isn't Miss Judgy," he called out.

"If it isn't Mister Preppy," she retorted, unable to help herself.

"Well, at least I'm not a grouch who seriously needs some lessons in manners," he accused regarding her closely, his eyes flickering over her body slowly, causing unexpected shivers to course through her body.

"Four cheese, right?"

"Excuse me?"

"Now I understand the pizza reference," he commented, gesturing towards her t-shirt. "Four Cheese is your favourite topping. You like it because it's traditional, simple and speaks for itself." Caroline bristled, annoyed that some stranger had guessed her favourite pizza topping.

"So, what brings you to this part of town?" She asked, choosing to ignore his pizza analysis.

"Well, I was driving and my tire decided to blow out," he explained. "I've been waiting for assistance from the local mechanic for about an hour now, but so far nothing."

"Probably because most people here can change their own tires and the one mechanic we have in Mystic is seeing to more urgent matters," she scowled.

"So, what you're telling me is that you can change a tire and I'm less of a man because I can't?"

"You said it not me," she mumbled.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have serious anger issues, love?"

"I'm usually very charming, it just seems to be something you bring out in me."

"How about a truce? I'm willing to try if you are."

"How about I fix your tire and we call it even?" She was surprised she'd actually offered given everything inside her was telling her to run far away from this guy. At least this way he might actually leave her alone.

"I can't expect you to do that without giving you something in return."

"Why are you always about owing people? Did you ever think that maybe some people are willing to just do things out of the goodness of their hearts?"

"Well, because the one useful thing my father taught me was you don't get anything for nothing and given that scowl that's etched permanently on your face, you'll excuse me for thinking I have to make it up to you somehow."

"Do you want to know how to make it up to me?" She asked, trying to ignore just how gorgeous he looked in those fitted, dark jeans. "Stop talking and get me the spare tire, you better have a jack."

"What's a jack?"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me right now," she drawled.

**Pepperoni with Fresh Basil**

"We don't do fresh basil," Caroline baulked.

He was back again.

When Caroline rejected his offer for a drink then a date she thought he'd finally got the message. Turns out being a Good Samaritan and changing his tire had only encouraged him more. "Are you sure you're not just saying that because you don't like me, Caroline?" Her eyes that had been focused on her ordering pad since he entered but flew up in surprise to meet his penetrating gaze. Then she remembered why he knew, suddenly annoyed that Alaric made them wear name tags.

"Now that you mention it, it's probably a little bit of both," she quipped, wondering why she had to share her work space with some cocky guy who was making it his life's mission to torment her.

"Well, maybe I should raise that with your boss. I mean fresh herbs should be a staple on your menu. Is that him now?" Her head turned urgently towards the kitchen as Alaric made his way towards them.

"You wouldn't dare," she mumbled.

"Sweetheart, the one thing you should know about me is that daring me to do something only makes me more determined. Excuse me?"

"Can I help you with something?" Alaric asked, approaching the table.

"I was after some fresh basil on my pepperoni pizza but your waitress here tells me it's unavailable," he smirked. "I just thought I'd suggest that fresh herbs might be a good addition to the menu."

"We do have fresh basil," he responded, giving Caroline a puzzled look. "In fact we have an entire herb garden out in the backyard and I'd be more than happy to get you that order. Caroline, can you come with me, please?"

"What was that about?" He asked, after they'd made their way back into the kitchen.

"I must have forgotten," she muttered, feebly.

"Excuse me if I don't believe you. How long have you worked for me again?"

"She's doing that thing where she pretends not to like someone by being closed-off and grumpy," Bonnie interrupted.

"Thank you Doctor Bennett," Alaric replied. "Look Caroline, if you want to pretend you don't like someone, as weird as that is, then please do it during your own time and not when you're working for me, okay?"

"Fine but I'll have you both know I don't like him."

"The lady doth protest too much me thinks," Bonnie quipped.

"Oh be quiet and get back to work," Caroline groaned.

"That's the best thing you've said all day," Alaric commented. "How about we all do that. But no more antagonising the customers, Caroline. I have a business to run after all." She muttered something to herself as she made her way back to the front of house. He was still sitting there with that annoying smirk plastered on his face. All she wanted to do was wipe it off permanently.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I thought I asked for a pizza, do you need me to reiterate my order?"

"Are you always this...?"

"Gorgeous and witty?"

"I was going to say smug and annoyingly persistent," she growled. "Tell me what I have to do to make you go away?"

"Go out with me."

"Anything but that," she pleaded.

"That's all I've got," he offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine..."

"Klaus," she looked at him in confusion.

"That's my name, I thought it's something you should know if we're going out. Actually I know this amazing restaurant, or there's the country club..."

"Okay, if you're going to take me out I'd prefer it be somewhere I actually like," she intercepted. "How about you just leave it up to me?"

"Are you always this demanding and controlling?"

"Pretty much, so if you're going to go out with me you'll have to take it or leave it."

"Whatever you say, love."

**Meatlovers with Capsicum**

Caroline walked nervously along the pier; she still couldn't believe she'd agreed to go out with him. She had no intention of letting him think that she'd made any effort tonight. Although she'd be lying if she hadn't spent at least an hour deciding between her red and blue sweater to pair with her casual jeans and ballet flats.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he approached, his simple grey t-shirt and jeans ensemble making him even more attractive, if that was possible. "I never knew this place was so beautiful this time of night," he shared, looking out at all the boats docked in the distance just as the sun was setting across the sky in brilliant streaks of oranges and pinks. This was Caroline's favourite place in Mystic, she wasn't quite sure why she'd chosen to bring him somewhere so special but she figured it had something to do with needing some comfort given she was completely out of her depth with him.

"Beats the country club any day of the week," she teased, passing him the pizza box she was holding and taking a seat on the wooden bench.

"If this has pineapple, I'm not sure we can be friends."

"Well, luckily I hate fruit on my pizza too."

"Look at that, we actually have something in common. Who knows what else we'll discover?"

"I think that's doubtful, preppy," she replied, giving him a beer from the six-pack she was clutching. "I really can't stomach caviar and champagne."

"You know I've never understood why fish eggs are considered such a delicacy, same with Foie Gras. I just hope there's not a trace of it on this pizza."

"I can safely confirm there's not."

"Yet you told me you didn't have basil either, so excuse me for being dubious."

"Ha-ha," she replied, deadpan, pulling the box towards her and opening it, the steam rising upwards sending out some delicious aromas. "Meatlovers with capsicum."

"I was expecting four cheese or pepperoni with that fresh basil from the herb garden I've come to really love."

"Trust me, there's a pizza for every mood and occasion," she explained. "Anyway, this is a classic combination." He separated a slice, the cheese stretching out and took a bite, his expression telling Caroline he approved her choice.

"So, what's the current mood?"

"What do you mean?"

"I get this feeling that pizza toppings mean a lot more to you than you let on, love."

"Reflective," she sighed. "This was my dad's favourite flavour," she shared, not really too sure why. Caroline figured it had something to do with the fact she was tired of being so defensive with him.

"Was? I'm sorry, did he…"

"No, he just left when I was younger."

"But yet you still eat his favourite pizza?"

"He and I used to come to the pier every Friday evening after school and eat meatlovers with capsicum. I thought if I stopped coming here it would erase all of the bad memories but it didn't. Anyway, one day a few years ago I decided to come back and realised that continuing the tradition was unexpectedly cathartic."

"I think that's really brave, Caroline. Some people spend all their time running away from memories and not really dealing with them."

"So, enough about me. What's your father like?"

"We don't really get along. My step father is just your typical, rich asshole that's too busy working on his latest business merger to spend any time with his family. At least your father had a favourite pizza; mine would consider that kind of cuisine beneath him."

"Sounds like an interesting guy."

"That's one way to describe Mikael," he scoffed.

"So, what you're telling me is that rich guys don't always have everything all together?"

"Not when you want to be an artist and quit Harvard Business School, which is in complete opposition of my parent's wishes as you'd imagine," he murmured.

"You're an artist?"

"Well, I try."

"What do you draw?" He hesitated briefly, before rummaging in his pocket and producing a folded piece of paper.

"Things that inspire me," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. Caroline couldn't miss the slight blush that crossed his face as she opened it. It was her; she couldn't mistake her blonde waves and blue eyes.

"Why do you like me?" She asked, curious about his answer given she'd been wanting to know his intentions ever since they first met. "I mean I haven't been very nice to you since you came to town."

"I suppose it's because you're not like anyone I've ever known before."

"In what way?"

"You don't make things easy on me. All my life that's kind of how things have been through school and college."

"Why am I not surprised?" She joked. "So, what you're saying is that you like people who play hard to get?"

"I like people that challenge me, even if they have a tendency to be defensive and bossy whenever I'm around."

"I'm not always that bad."

"Yeah I sort of figured it was a bit of false bravado," he observed. "Although hearing about your father, I can understand now why you wouldn't want to get too close to someone from out of town."

"Yeah well, he's not the only reason."

"Ahhh let me guess, the mystery pineapple lover?"

"Was I that transparent?"

"Well, when you judged me so harshly and specifically at the pub, I figured there was something behind it, love."

"Tyler Lockwood," she answered after a few moments of silence. "The guy that used me and left town without even a goodbye, kind of like Mister Meatlover. I really should have known he was bad news given his weird attraction to pineapple."

"Weird is the operative word."

"He was all the things I thought I wanted in a guy when he breezed into town last year. Witty. Confident. Smooth. Boy was I an idiot."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself."

"Says the witty, confident and smooth guy," she joked. "Look, I'm sorry I judged you but I have no desire to repeat the past; my heart can only take so much, Klaus."

"If you must know, it's all an act," he admitted, she couldn't miss his sheepish expression as he said it. "I'm actually an expert at false bravado."

"Well, that makes two of us," she grinned, feeling her protective walls slowly coming down. "But I think we're going to have to work on your pizza taste."

"You don't like pepperoni? It's a classic."

"It's the basil I'm having a hard time with."

"It can't be any worse than bloody pineapple," he joked, placing his arm over her shoulder.

"You do have a point on that," she smiled, leaning into him. "But how about we shelve this important food argument for another time and just watch the sunset?"

"Sounds perfect."


	5. Magic Mikaelson (It's Raining Men)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Mike (2012) - Caroline hates bachelorette parties with a passion, she doesn't like strip shows either. So what happens when she has to go to her friend's party and is singled out by a gorgeous stripper?

_**August 13 - 10PM** _

_"Fact is, the law says you cannot touch! But I think I see a lotta lawbreakers up in this house tonight."_ The MC teased above the screams of the crowd. Caroline had to fight the urge not to roll her eyes.

"Somebody kill me now," she moaned, placing her forehead on the table, her blonde waves fanning out across it.

"You're going to miss the show, Care," Katherine shouted over the wolf whistles, pulling her up by her shoulders so that she was facing the stage.

"That's kind of the point," she muttered, wondering why the hell she was here. No, she knew why, it was Lexi's bachelorette party and the only thing she disliked more than those, were strippers. She didn't have any issue with what they chose to do with their lives but Caroline just didn't want to have to witness it first-hand.

"You have no idea how lucky you are, Caroline. Royalty is the hottest male revue right now," Lexi purred, licking her lips in anticipation.

"They started out in London and received such rave reviews they branched into the States," Katherine added.

"I'm a little worried you know all of this information," Caroline said, shaking her head.

"Kol is by far the cutest," Bonnie piped up from the other side of the table.

"Oh, not you too," she drawled.

"Well, if I'm going to be at a strip club, I might as well know what the talent is like," she offered, taking a sip from her cosmopolitan.

"I'm not fussy really," Katherine murmured. "Kol, Enzo, Klaus..."

"You know they call Klaus the Original, right?"

"The Original what?"

"That's the mystery, Caroline," Lexi replied.

"One which I have no desire to solve. I need more alcohol to deal with this." It was at that point the music began and the crowd's cheering reached fever pitch.

"Please welcome to the stage Royalty!" The MC yelled over the din, just as three very buffed males entered wearing nothing but jeans. The two brunettes were good looking there was no denying that but it was the other one that really caught her eye. Dirty, blonde curls, crimson lips and some very sexy stubble only complimenting his muscular, bare chest. What had gotten into her all of sudden? She was shamelessly drooling over a stripper. At least Caroline knew she wasn't the only one in the room. She must have been staring for a while because he looked over and caught her eye, flashing some very disarming dimples in her direction.

She looked away, feeling a blush creep across her cheeks. "Is he coming over here?" Katherine squealed. Caroline looked up, noticing he'd left the stage and was striding purposefully towards their table his gaze trained on her like a lion stalking its prey.

"He must be coming for the bride-to-be," Bonnie joked.

"No, I'm fairly certain he has his sights set on someone else," Lexi smiled knowingly. She gulped nervously as he continued to devour her with his eyes. It was then Caroline knew she was in trouble, really in trouble.

"Fancy a dance, love?" He asked over the noise, holding out his hand. She was frozen, literally, unable to move or form words for that matter. He studied her face carefully, obviously waiting for some kind of response but she wasn't forthcoming.

"She'd love to dance," Katherine interrupted, pushing her off the chair as she said it. "Go on Care; shake what your mama gave you." Caroline didn't even remember walking through the crowd or climbing up onto the stage into the bright lights, although she did recall some very jealous faces staring back at her from the audience. A strategically placed chair was centre stage and he sat her down, sending her a reassuring smile with those sinful looking lips.

"Don't worry love, I'll look after you," he winked, straddling the chair and starting to rub his muscular chest against Caroline while grinding his hips into hers much to the delight of the females in the room who were throwing notes on the stage in a wild frenzy, obviously hoping he'd do the same thing to them if they were lucky. Caroline covered her face with her hands in deep humiliation, trying to work out just how she'd found herself in this situation. He found her hands and slowly peeled them away from her shocked face.

"Don't you want to look at me? Now you're just giving me a complex." She sent him an unamused glance. Someone obviously thought he was pretty funny. "How about we spice things up a bit?" Before she could respond with another look, he ripped his jeans off in one swift move leaving him in a pair of tight, black briefs that were doing nothing to hide his impressive and bulging package. Flustered was an understatement, she could feel her cheeks burning now, hating the fact that her face was betraying her desire for this man she barely knew.

Her next problem to solve? Where the hell was she supposed to look now?

_**August 16 - 11AM** _

As a freelance writer, Caroline was lucky to be able to work from home. She could hang out in her sweats without the risk of someone seeing her and if she needed anything done around the house she could organise to have it happen it at the same time. Her editor Jenna had recently renovated her house and as she fawned over all the new additions, Caroline couldn't get past the beautifully designed, custom furniture pieces she'd chosen.

Caroline desperately needed a new work desk and she wanted something that looked stylish but vintage at the same time. Jenna had called the designer herself, apparently she thought he was pretty cute and was more than happy to set up an appointment for a quote. She glanced at her appearance in the mirror opting for ripped jeans and a white t-shirt over her usual sweats; she didn't want to scare the designer away after all. The bell rang and she made her way to the door, smoothing down her hair before opening it.

Stunned silence followed as she took in the view on the other side of the door, the events from Saturday night flashing through her head. At least this time he was wearing more clothing and she could compose herself more easily, well sort of. "It's you."

"Hello to you too, love," he responded. She was trying to concentrate but images of him gyrating around her and rubbing himself against her body were front and centre at that very moment.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking around and hoping that the furniture designer wasn't eavesdropping on this conversation, she did have a reputation to protect after all.

"I have an appointment with one Caroline Forbes, unless I have the address wrong and that's not you?"

"You're the designer?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"That's right; I'm also a fully qualified carpenter. I can show you my credentials if you don't believe me."

"But you're a," she hesitated, before whispering the final word, "stripper."

"Believe it or not people can have more than one job," he shot back, his sarcasm not lost on Caroline.

"Sorry, I just thought given the amount of dollar bills thrown at you the other night a second job wouldn't be necessary," she added, unable to help herself. "This is just a little..."

"If this is too awkward for you I'll just go," he offered, turning on his heel and walking down the front steps. She forgot just how fine his ass was and it looked rather nice snugly fitted into his dark jeans. Suddenly she felt bad for being so prickly.

"Wait," she called out. He stopped and turned, regarding her curiously. "Isn't this awkward for you too?"

"If this was awkward, do you really think I would be a male entertainer in the first place?"

"Is that what they call it these days?"

"Stripper has certain negative connotations," he explained. "Plus, you witnessed my act first-hand and know I do a lot more than take off my clothes." She felt her cheeks heat up again, damn him for having this distracting effect on her.

"So, do you want to come inside?"

"Love to," he smirked, flashing those dimples that had been haunting her dreams the past few nights. "But if you want a private dance, you're going to have to pay extra."

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

_**August 26 - 5PM** _

"Well, if I knew this was going to be just like one of your shows, I would have brought some dollar bills outside with me," Caroline said, pretending to cover her eyes as she passed him a beer. She'd found that joking was the only way she could find to deal with the lust coursing through her veins whenever he was near. She didn't know much about him but after he'd quoted her new desk last Tuesday they'd settled into a somewhat easy banter.

Klaus was building her desk and had taken up residence in her back yard. "You've seen a lot less of me, love," he grinned, knowingly taking the bottle gratefully from her. He was currently shirtless given the heatwave they were experiencing and she was trying to look anywhere but at his toned chest and the beads of sweat that were currently cascading downwards.

"Ah yes, the famous Original in action."

"Have you been researching me?"

"You wish," she snapped. "But apparently my friends, who dragged me to your show against my will, have. So what does it mean exactly?"

"Mean?" He asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"The Original what?"

"Whatever you want me to be, love."

"Oh p-uh-lease," Caroline drawled. "Maybe that works on your little groupies but not me."

"Well, that's a shame. I could have sworn you were enjoying yourself the other night. Especially for someone who was apparently dragged against her will to my show."

"Well, if you're not going to answer that question can I ask you something else?"

"That sounds ominous."

"Do you enjoy what you do?"

"I suppose that depends on what you're asking about," he answered. "Furniture design is my dream, the other stuff is just a way to pay the bills and save up for the future."

"The future?"

"I want my own design business because this is what I really love doing," he explained. "When I'm on stage I'm pretending to be someone I'm not but when I'm doing this I feel like it's the most natural thing in the world."

"I'm sorry if you think I judged you," she conceded. "I've just never come across any male entertainers in my lifetime and was a little tongue tied, I guess you could say."

"Oh, is that how you explain those moments."

"Moments?"

"Flushed cheeks, lack of composure, inability to speak..."

"Don't flatter yourself, Mikaelson," she grumbled. "How's my desk going anyway?"

"Nice segue," he joked. "It is coming along nicely; you should have a new desk by this time next week." He held her gaze and Caroline was again struggling to breathe from his close proximity. "In fact, you should take a look at this beautiful Javanese wood I sourced."

"That good, hey?"

"Come here," he ordered. Everything inside Caroline was telling her not to move closer but she found herself doing it anyway. He moved back gesturing for her to stand in front of him so she could inspect the wood on the table.

"It's nice," she observed, trying to focus on its rich colour but his aftershave filled her nostrils making her dizzy.

"You need to touch it to get the full experience," Klaus whispered in her ear as his hands lightly brushed over her waist and took her right hand letting it run slowly along the wood. It was smooth and dark but all she could think about as she caressed it with him, was the man behind her and his hot breath on the nape of her neck. "Can you feel that?"

"It feels so good," she murmured, thinking she was talking about more than just the Javanese sample. Caroline wasn't quite sure if it was the smell of the wood or the feeling of his naked chest flat against her back but she knew she couldn't be responsible for her actions. Her cell rang out from the kitchen interrupting the intimate moment; she stumbled slightly before moving away from his grasp.

Caroline believed in fate and she took that as a sign this wasn't a good idea. Given their working relationship it wasn't professional, that's what she had to keep telling herself anyway. "I should probably get that, it might be work." She gave him an apologetic glance and walked off to answer the phone.

It was the impending bride-to-be. Given the wedding was only a week away most things had been done but Lexi had become increasingly edgy in the lead up to the big day. Caroline knew she loved Matt and figured it was just par for the course when you were committing to one person for the rest of your life. "How's the beautiful bride-to-be?"

"Do you think pink roses were a good idea?" Caroline rolled her eyes; this wasn't the first thing she'd second guessed lately.

"Well, I think it doesn't matter because the florist has already ordered them in specially," she was silent for a moment, obviously processing what Caroline was saying. "Lexi, they're a beautiful and classic choice, don't worry."

"You're probably right," she agreed. "Thanks Care. Actually there was something else I wanted to tell you."

"If it's about the cake I can't help you because we both know it's definitely too late to go with chocolate."

"No, it's actually about Tyler."

"Tyler?" She asked, realising she hadn't thought about her cheating ex-boyfriend in a while. Initially she'd been apprehensive about having to be in the same room with him at the wedding but there was nothing she could do given he and Matt were cousins and his mother would never let Matt forget it if he omitted him from the guest list. "What about him?"

"He's bringing a date," she mumbled. "I just thought you should know."

"Tell me it's not..."

"It's Hayley," she finished.

"I can't believe the nerve of him, not only to bring someone to my best friend's wedding but to bring the girl he cheated on me with is just a slap in the face, Lexi."

"I know, believe me," she muttered. "If I could do anything about it I would but you know how painfully high maintenance Matt's mother is about this wedding."

"I know, look thanks for the warning."

"You know that invitation for a plus one still stands right?"

"Oh and who would I invite? Anyway, I'm not going to bring a date to your wedding just to get back at him, I mean how juvenile?"

"Yes but it would be fun to see him squirm when he realises that not only are you looking hot in your bridesmaid's gown you've moved on with some gorgeous stud."

"A gorgeous stud?" She drawled, her eyes flickering towards the backyard where her partially naked, furniture designer slash stripper was working on the wood she'd only just been caressing. "Nice one, Lex. Look, I have to get back to the carpenter."

"Is he cute?"

"I've got to go Lexi," she replied, disconnecting the call. She wasn't sure why she hadn't told any of her friends about him being the stripper. She knew how hysterical they'd get and Caroline wouldn't put it past Katherine to take up residence in her backyard and shamelessly ogle him at the same time.

"Work?" Klaus asked, looking up from what he was doing.

"The bride-to-be."

"Let me guess, being a bridezilla?"

"Not really but apparently she was rethinking the flower selection."

"Was?"

"I talked her out of it along with a few other things this week. Just one of the perks of being Maid of Honour I guess," she answered wondering whether she should ask him to the wedding. It was crazy, yes, but she couldn't handle being dateless while Tyler and Hayley laughed at her misfortune. Caroline figured that he would have finished the desk by then so it wasn't exactly unprofessional. "Actually, I was just going to ask what you were doing next Saturday."

"Do you want to catch my show again?" He smirked.

"No," she scoffed. "Get over yourself, buddy."

"My interest is definitely piqued."

"I was just going to invite you somewhere but I should have realised you'd probably be working," she rambled.

"It must be your lucky day then, love, I'm not working Saturday. What's happening?"

"A wedding."

"I don't know, it's a big step and we haven't known each other very long."

"I meant my friend's wedding," she drawled. "But if you're just going to tease me about it then maybe this isn't a good idea."

"I think it's a great idea, may even be a good way to drum up some business."

"For your stripping services?" She squeaked, starting to rethink her decision.

"I love how freaked out you get about my other job," he chuckled. "No sweetheart, for my furniture business. This is going to be fun, I can just tell."

_**SEPTEMBER 3 - 9PM** _

"You definitely win the award for cutest bridesmaid, love," he murmured, tightening his grip around her waist as they made their way across the large dance floor. She closed her eyes momentarily breathing in his spicy aftershave and relishing in his presence. The wedding had gone off without a hitch, including the flowers, and Caroline realised what an amazing night she'd had and it all had to do with him.

She'd barely even glanced in Tyler's direction all day. Caroline realised she didn't care about him anymore and knew Klaus was the reason. She liked him more than she could have ever imagined. Yes, the initial sexual attraction was still bubbling beneath the surface but she'd come to love spending time with him just laughing and talking about their lives. The desk he'd made for her was beautiful and she was madly trying to think of things she could commission him to do so they could keep seeing each other.

"Don't tell Kat that, she might not take too kindly to the news." She replied, glancing over at Katherine, Bonnie and Lexi all looking on with their mouths agape.

"Why do they keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like they've never seen a guy before."

"Maybe they're just surprised to see you fully clothed for a change," she quipped. When he'd showed up at the church Caroline thought she might faint he looked so handsome in his tuxedo. For someone who took off his clothing for a living, Caroline had to admit he looked just as good with it all still intact.

"Funny," he shot back. "Didn't you tell them I was coming?"

"They knew I was bringing someone, just not that it was you." Caroline had agonised over whether to tell them he was her date but she didn't want to overshadow Lexi's big day and she selfishly wanted to stay in the little bubble they'd created and keep him all too herself for a little while longer.

"Are you ashamed of me or something?"

"Yes, completely," she said, sarcastically. "Look, if anything I was doing it for you."

"And how do you explain that?"

"I was saving you from some shameless drooling; I thought you'd appreciate it."

"If I was concerned about that I wouldn't be a male entertainer now, would I?" He joked. "Is there something I'm missing here?" Before she could respond Caroline heard his familiar voice.

"Hey, Care." Great, just great. Why couldn't he stay on the other side of the room with the she-devil and leave Caroline alone? "It's good to see you." She finally stopped dancing, glancing over and taking in his appearance. Was he always that short and was his voice always that whiny? Pity she was so blind to it and wasted a good two years on his lying ass.

"Tyler," she muttered, by way of a greeting. The tension in the air was thick and Caroline could see Klaus watching their exchange curiously. "I'd say it was good to see you but I'd be lying."

"I'm Klaus Mikaelson," he interrupted, sensing the mounting tension. "How do you two know each other?"

"We uh used to date."

"Used to being the operative word," she growled, feeling Klaus' squeeze her affectionately.

"Oh, what a coincidence because we date now," he said, leaning across and placing an unexpected but lingering kiss on her lips. Caroline melted into him, forgetting all about Tyler as he massaged her mouth, his tongue dipping into her warmth and causing her to groan against his lips. He tasted like champagne and strawberries and she held onto him tightly feeling as if her legs would buckle underneath her at any moment if she didn't. He pulled away unexpectedly, making her feel almost lost without his touch. She looked up at him questioningly.

"It's okay, he's gone now, You don't have to pretend anymore."

"I'm confused. You were the one who kissed me," she replied breathlessly.

"I was just doing what you wanted."

"What I wanted?"

"It's obvious you were trying to make this guy jealous and so you invited me to this wedding to do just that. It's all making sense now."

"I didn't, well maybe in the beginning but since I've gotten to know you..."

"Spare me Caroline, I'm used to women using me because of what I do but I never thought you, of all people, would," he muttered. "I think it's time I call it a night." He stalked away, Caroline watching his retreating back helplessly.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, Kat I'm not in the mood to go into all the details at the moment."

"We'll talk about that later but for right now you need to follow him."

"It's obvious he doesn't want me to, he was pretty mad."

"You don't kiss someone like that if you don't mean it, Care. I don't know what's going on but I know you'll regret it if you don't go after him."

"I did something stupid," she admitted.

"Well then fix it and come back and tell us all the gory details including some of his stripper friend's phone numbers," she smiled deviously. Trust Kat to be focusing on that right now. She walked outside the venue, searching madly for him. She didn't have to look far, he was standing on the edge of the balcony overlooking the vineyards below. He'd since lost his jacket and she could see him yanking at his bow tie in frustration.

"Klaus."

"I'm not interested in any of your excuses," he mumbled, not even bothering to turn around and face her.

"Lexi told me Tyler was bringing the girl he cheated on me with and all my insecurities and bad memories came flooding back I suppose. Yes the thought crossed my mind but it was only for a fleeting second because I've enjoyed getting to know you and all the time we've spent together."

"Why didn't you tell your friends about me then?"

"I wasn't lying about the drooling part but I guess I wanted it to be just you and I for a bit without everyone commenting."

"Because you're ashamed of what I do?"

"I'm not I'm just trying to get my head around this, Klaus. The thought of having to share you with all of those girls is a lot to deal with."

"Because of what your ex-boyfriend did to you?"

"That, but more so because I like you and it scares the hell out of me."

"My job doesn't define me or my lifestyle, Caroline, it's what I do to support my future goals. If I have my way I won't be doing this much longer but if you can't deal with that then I'm not sure what..."

"You like me?"

"Do you think I'd be acting like this if I didn't?"

"I think if we like each other we can try and make this work," she promised. "I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

"You know what I'm most sorry about?" He asked, looping his arms around her neck and pulling her closer so that he was nuzzling his nose against hers.

"What's that?"

"That I didn't kiss you for longer."

"Well, you're more than welcome to make up for it now," she smiled as he captured her lips with his. Caroline let herself get lost in the kiss thinking she could definitely get used to this.

_**8 years later...** _

"Uh oh, I think someone's inherited your dance moves," Caroline joked, watching as their daughter Casey danced around in front of the television her little hips in overdrive.

"Oh, hell no," he cursed. "That's just not right, I mean she's my baby girl."

"It's going to be okay, Klaus."

"No, it's not okay. I've got no choice but to lock her up until she's at least twenty-five, no make that thirty." Caroline shook her head, she loved when he got all adorable and protective, Casey on the other hand might not see things the same way. She rubbed her swollen pregnant belly thinking about their impending arrival and whether he or she would have the same flair for dancing.

It was funny looking back on how they first met and now here they were eight years later with their second child on the way. Klaus' business had opened seven years earlier to rave reviews and its popularity had soared resulting in the opening of four subsequent workshops spread nationwide. Kol had been upset when the group went their separate ways but meeting his future wife Bonnie was at least some consolation.

Enzo had returned to England and began dating their little sister Rebekah of all people, much to their surprise. Caroline had heard enough thinly veiled threats over the phone to know that Enzo would treat her right otherwise Klaus would kill him.

Katherine on the other hand had been completely surprised when she didn't end up with a stripper as hoped but with the older brother of two. Apparently Elijah, although stuffy and serious, had inherited his brother's moves and could be known to perform a strip tease after a few too many drinks.

Life had a funny way of working out and Caroline couldn't believe how lucky she'd gotten to meet the love of her life in a strip club of all places.

The down side? Having to answer her children's questions when they finally asked how daddy met mommy.


	6. One Headlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excess Baggage (1997) - Trying to get attention from her wealthy, workaholic father, Caroline stages her own kidnapping throwing her into the path of car thief Klaus Mikaelson.

**_"There's got to be something better than in the middle. But me and Cinderella we put it all together. We can drive it home, with one headlight."_ **

**Beverly Hills, Los Angeles**

_"How stupid do you think I am, huh?"_ He asked pointedly.

 _"How stupid is there?"_ She growled by way of response.

_"You know, I once stole a Ferrari with a Chihuahua in the back. He made less noise than you do."_

"Are you always this charming to your captives?"

"Only the ones that won't shut the hell up," he groaned, changing the radio station to something decidedly less manufactured. When he woke up this morning, the last thing he expected was to have an unexpected stowaway on this particular job.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, covering her ears as the sounds of Metallica burst through the speakers, filling the car. "I'm a strictly Britney Spears and Taylor Swift kind of girl."

"Figures," he scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

"Rich, spoilt brat likes girlie pop music," he drawled. "How original."

"You don't know anything about me."

"On the contrary I have learnt more than I need to know about you in the past fifteen minutes because you haven't stopped rambling in my ear. Trust me, I'm regretting ever removing that gag from your mouth."

"Well, it isn't my fault you kidnapped me," she growled, pulling at the tight restraints bounding her wrists together.

"Yes," he muttered. "I was the one who threw you in the trunk of your own car. I may be a thief but I'm not into abduction and excess baggage, especially with someone as high maintenance as you, princess."

"Says the guy with the warm personality," she shot back. "So, where are you taking me?"

"I was thinking the nearest mall," he murmured, his eyes trained firmly on the road. "I'm sure you're just dying to do some shopping or whatever it is you do with your time."

_"So, that's what you think? I'm just a ditz with a credit card?"_

"You said it not me, sweetheart."

"I don't want to go to the mall," she pouted.

"Since when did I become a bloody cab service? Okay, how about a spa? You could get one of those mani-pedi things."

"A callous car thief knows something about beauty treatments?"

"Now who's typecasting whom?" He shot back for her benefit. "What can I say, I have a little sister that won't shut up, she kind of actually reminds me of you, princess."

"I have a name you know."

"And I have no interest in knowing it given you'll be out of the car in a few minutes hopefully," he muttered. Enzo was going to have to pay him double his cut for dealing with this pain in the ass, even if she was beautiful with those golden waves, expressive blue eyes and creamy skin. If only she would stop talking, Klaus could actually the appreciate the view.

It wasn't until he'd driven a few blocks that he'd heard whimpering from the trunk and had pulled over in a quiet, side street to check. What he hadn't expected was the pretty, blonde thrashing around inside, her wrists and ankles bound. At first he was worried for her safety completely forgetting that he'd just stolen the Mercedes she was inside but after pulling her from the trunk and removing the gag from her mouth he'd realised her flimsy story didn't add up. His ability to read people was second to none and he could spot a lie from a mile away. It didn't help that she was an incredibly bad liar either. Klaus had no intention of asking why she'd stage her own kidnapping given that would seem like he cared and he didn't.

Over in the passenger seat, Caroline was making her own physical assessments. Even with that deep set frown that seemed to be permanently etched on his face, she had to admit that her car thief was gorgeous. There was something about those dirty, blonde curls and hypnotically delicious, crimson lips. Rather than being afraid she was extremely aroused by him and the dangerous situation she'd found herself in at that point.

This certainly wasn't how she'd seen her day going. She'd planned out her pretend kidnapping the past few weeks, even letting her best friend Katherine in on the secret. She'd left the note where her father could find it, knowing that as soon as he realised she was missing the police would search her car, finding her in the trunk. Yes, it was childish, but if she could see her father for more than fifteen minutes today it would all be worth it.

"I'm not getting out of the car," she said defiantly. "You can't make me."

"I steal cars for a living sweetheart, not people," he responded gruffly. "Especially not ones that are annoyingly obstinate."

"You really need to stop with all the compliments," she joked. "The way I see it is you have two choices. Either you let me out and then I go straight to the police or you let me ride along and I'll pretend none of this ever happened."

"Hardly sounds like a fair trade. You know, it must be nice not to have to worry about material things," he scoffed, thinking about his rather meagre upbringing with his single mother and three siblings sharing a two bedroom house.

"Says the guy who is currently stealing my car."

"And not be worried about insurance fraud."

"Says the criminal who is currently stealing my car," she reiterated.

"Why do you want to tag along so badly? Looking for some cheap thrills or something?"

"Well, it sure beats being ignored by my father yet again," she murmured. "I, uh, kind of pretended to be kidnapped so he might actually notice that I exist."

"You don't say," he mumbled, knowing that was her plan all along. The fact she did it just to get her father's attention wasn't quite was Klaus was expecting though and he was starting to believe his initial assessment of her was correct. "Only in Beverly Hills."

"I didn't tell you the truth so you'd mock me," Caroline growled.

"Well, what do you expect when you do something stupid like that? Daddy's little girl is feeling ignored so she invents some hair brain scheme for attention? Sounds like the plot to some bad movie."

"You wouldn't understand," she whispered. "Ever since my mother died from cancer last year he's thrown himself into work. I'm lucky if I see him some days, even when he's in town. I see our housekeeper more than him." Klaus suddenly felt bad, knowing that strangely enough they shared something in common.

"Fine," he agreed, albeit reluctantly. "I'll let you come along but be warned, I hang around with some questionable people."

"Oooh like really badass criminals?"

"No, just my siblings," he teased. "But, uh, maybe we could pretend that you weren't the girl in the car I stole. Elijah tends to give long winded lectures, Kol makes snide remarks and Rebekah delights in my misery."

"Sounds like a tight knit family."

"You have no idea," he replied, knowingly. "So, how about some lunch?"

"We could go to Mr Chow, they do the best lobster won tons."

"If you want to ride with me, love, you're going to have to lessen your standards," he joked, pulling off the road and into a familiar signed parking lot and coming to a stop.

"Burger King? Really?"

"Best onion rings in town," he smiled. "Unless you'd like to leave of course?"

"If this is your way of getting rid of me then you need to do a much better job, mister," she argued. "So, I suppose burgers and fries it is, although you might want to undo these restraints so people don't think I'm your captive."

"Cute," he murmured, rolling his eyes. He busied himself untying her restraints. She could feel the rough callouses on his skin as his palms grazed her hands, his simple touch spreading warmth to every inch of her body. She shivered involuntarily, unsure of how to deal with the foreign feelings this complete and possibly dangerous stranger was evoking. "Are you cold?"

"Uh, no, I'm fine," she uttered awkwardly, not sure whether she was glad he'd removed his hands from hers or not. The warmth had since disappeared but the arousal he'd stirred not so much.

"You look kind of cute when you blush," he smirked, climbing out of the car without a backwards glance. Bastard. When she'd asked to tag along Caroline assumed there'd be some form of excitement not a visit to Burger King. She knew he was just trying to bore her senseless but the one thing this car thief didn't know was just how persistent she could be.

**San Pedro, Los Angeles - 3 hours later**

"Took your sweet time, Niklaus," Kol muttered, taking in the red Mercedes as they drove into the large warehouse on the Los Angeles waterfront. "Elijah was about to send in reinforcements and that's saying a lot given his usual demeanour."

"Elijah needs to learn to calm down," he replied gruffly. "And possibly get a life in the process."

"I hear you but we all know how edgy the grumpy idiot gets. I keep telling him he needs to get laid," Kol agreed. It wasn't until he heard the car door slam that Kol knew they had unexpected company. "Who's the blonde?"

"Way to greet a girl," she drawled, sending Kol an unimpressed glance.

"This is…" Klaus began realising he had no idea what her name was. They'd spent hours together but he'd never inquired even when she offered. He equated that to the fact he was keeping his distance for obvious reasons.

"Caroline," she interrupted, right on time. Klaus had to admit it sounded beautiful rolling off her tongue. "And this charming guy would be?"

"My younger and incredibly immature brother Kol," Klaus bit out, wondering how he'd been talked into this situation at all. He decided to blame it on the stubborn resolve and those long, creamy legs housed under that dark, denim skirt.

"You could do so much better than my incredibly uptight brother, darling."

"I suppose that's in the eyes of the beholder," she smiled mischievously. Before Klaus could comment, Caroline had sauntered around to his side of the car and placed her pink lips on his crimson ones, her tongue nestling itself snugly into his hot mouth. He wasn't expecting it of course but Klaus would be lying if he said it was unwelcome. He increased the intensity, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him as he enjoyed her delectable taste, a mixture of cherry lip gloss and salty french fries.

"I haven't eaten yet and I might not for a while now given this display," a female voice interrupted. If Klaus had his way he wouldn't have stopped but his sister had a habit of ruining pretty much everything he enjoyed, including Caroline.

"Good afternoon to you too, sister," Klaus drawled, licking his lips after he'd separated himself from his stowaway, albeit reluctantly.

"You're late, no doubt due to this blonde distraction," she huffed, hands on hips. From her vantage point, Caroline was beginning to realise that this was a tough crowd. From the brief details Klaus had shared during their time together, she was beginning to realise just how complicated their family was even on top of all that thieving activity.

"Nice to meet you too," Caroline offered. Although she felt completely out of her depth, she had no intention of showing it. At first it was all about the danger and excitement but now she was hooked especially given the way his mouth had massaged hers causing some foreign but not completely unwanted feelings to course through her body.

"Where have you been, Niklaus?" Caroline looked up at the tall brunette as he appeared dressed immaculately in a black suit.

"Busy," he growled. "I'm here now so I don't see the issue."

"Except for the fact the shipment to Detroit left a half hour ago," the brunette scowled, entering the room. "This Merc was supposed to be on it, a fact you were well aware of Klaus. Obviously you got a little busy with this one to stick to the deadline."

"Without her I wouldn't have stolen this car in the first place."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really," he lied, not quite sure why he was covering for the blonde who'd made his life immensely difficult since they met. Klaus had to admit she'd melted his resolve slightly over burgers and fries (bar the complaints about unwanted grease stains). Apparently she wasn't the complete princess he thought she was. The fact they'd both suddenly lost their mothers to cancer was also a factor. Klaus could recognise that frustrated and sad helplessness anywhere. "She's an incredible distraction, one that we could use for future jobs."

"We have no idea who the hell she is," Rebekah growled. "Enzo won't agree to this little mystery addition." Klaus had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Of course she would object to anything effecting her husband.

"It doesn't even matter, Niklaus," Kol responded. "After this sale we'll all be headed to Mauritius to retire on the beach for life." Caroline's ears pricked up at the mention of Africa. She'd only just met the guy but wasn't too enamoured by that much distance between them.

"I thought we'd decided on Marbella?" He prodded, his hand sub consciously grazing her lower back. Klaus decided to blame it on that mind blowing kiss he wasn't expecting. When he'd asked her to act, Klaus wasn't quite expecting that reaction.

"No, you decided on changing the plans, as bloody usual," Rebekah drawled. Klaus heard a familiar and incessant beeping from her jean skirt pocket. It had been doing that for a few hours now and even though he'd implored her to check it, she'd refused. Her unwavering stare in his direction was telling Klaus that she hadn't changed her mind.

"Let's just get this done," Enzo barked, coming from the warehouse office, barely glancing in his or Caroline's direction. "I'm not running a daycare centre."

The siblings dispersed, Klaus placing his hands on her shoulders. "You need to get going, love."

"So, you're just going to leave me?" Her voice was thick with emotion and Klaus was struggling to send her away. Yes, they were from two different worlds but there was no doubt they shared a connection. "This is how it needs to be," Klaus hissed. "Go back to your father."

"Oh, my father that ignores me on a daily basis?"

"He's been contacting you incessantly all afternoon on your cell since he discovered you'd been supposedly abducted. Look, he's just grieving," Klaus offered. He hadn't shared any personal details thus far and he was determined not to until she flashed those beautiful, tear-stained eyes in his direction. "Your father doesn't know what to do right now but just give him time."

"I get it."

"What?"

"This is your way of getting rid of me, I understand," she murmured. "I suppose I should be thanking you for the escape, even if it was short lived."

"I'm not trying to get rid of you," he reiterated, pulling her closer and fastening a stray, blonde lock behind her ear. "There's just somewhere else you are meant to be right now, Caroline." He wiped a stray tear from her cheek, completely torn between his family responsibility and this crazy woman he'd just met. As much as Klaus wanted to kiss her again he knew it wasn't a good idea.

"So, that's it?" She whimpered as Klaus walked away.

"Who knows? Maybe one day we'll meet each other again?" As he uttered those words, Klaus knew they were a lie and given the dubious expression on the beautiful blonde's face she assumed the same thing.

**Marbella, Spain - 364 days later**

Fate had brought them together but it was obviously not meant to last.

Caroline grew closer to her father after their joint loss and Klaus finally freed himself on a white, sandy beach a year later. Even with the beautiful weather and stunning atmosphere, Klaus was missing one thing. She'd been on his mind constantly since, which was crazy given they'd only known each other less than a day.

He felt a few drops of cold water on his chest and looked upwards, his hand shielding his eyes from the sun. "Caroline?"

"Well, it's nice to see you remember my name at least," she smirked. Klaus couldn't deny just how well her white bikini fitted those curves and brought out her tanned skin. Immediately he thought he was dreaming.

"You found me?"

"You did say you wanted to be in Marbella," she drawled. "Call me crazy but even in those few hours, I thought we kind of shared something."

"Something?"

"Stop being the arrogant ass I initially met and start being that guy who shared those greasy fries."

"Glad to see you haven't lost any of that bossiness since we last met," Klaus teased, pulling himself up from the sand and facing her.

"Glad to see you haven't lost any of that arrogance either."

"I've missed you," Klaus murmured, unable to stop himself. Caroline had been on his mind every day since they'd parted ways.

"Well, you're lucky I've missed you too," she grinned, pulling him into her arms and hugging him tightly. "Just so you know, I brought a few friends just in case your uptight brothers decide they need a distraction."

"Oh you mean like you?" He smiled.

"I figured it was the least I could do," Caroline purred, placing her lips on his and massaging them gently. He groaned against her lips, picking up the pace and pulling her flush against him.

"How about we get out of here?"

"Which car are you planning on stealing for our getaway?" She growled, nipping at his ear as she said it.

"Your pick, love. Although I do have one question before we decide."

"Oh really?"

"How did you manage to get yourself into that trunk bound and gagged?"

"That's what you've been thinking about all this time?"

"You have no idea."

Caroline pulled him closer again, leaving a trail of kisses along his neck, the sensations driving him crazy in the process. "I'm an accomplished gymnast," she grinned. "I'd be more than happy to show you a few moves, Mikaelson. You know, if you're up to it?"

"There's nothing I love more than a challenge, love," Klaus shot back, finding her lips again and dragging her away desperate to see those talents in action.


	7. She Works Hard for the Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suits (TV Show) - Legal Eagle and best closer in NYC, Klaus Mikaelson, would be nowhere without his longtime and in some cases long-suffering executive assistant Caroline Forbes who organises his life and that rather large ego. Their chemistry has always been undeniable but lately things have begun to heat up when Klaus' siblings interfere and Caroline's hunt for a boyfriend evokes some unexpected jealousy from her boss.

_**Mikaelson St John Offices, NYC - 7:02am** _

_"I can't believe it, you have no idea what to say."_ Klaus uttered reclining back in his chair, obviously completely shocked she had no snappy retort for once. It would have to be the first time in her entire life, or at least since she'd known him which was close to seven years now. She didn't respond, just placed her hands on her hips in a show of clear frustration.

 _"What's the date today, I want to write it down,_ " he asked, locating his nearest pen and notepad and curving those crimson lips into a mocking smile while waiting for her reply.

 _"It's the 7th of kiss my ass and the 8th of set your own goddamn meeting_ ," she shot back, turning on her heel and storming out of the office before she was tempted to tip that glass of water over his head.

 _"Is that the Mayan Calendar?_ "

 _"Nope, that's the Caroline calendar,"_ she growled, slamming his door shut. Caroline rested her back against his door and closed her eyes, she was too old for this crap. The fact she could still hear him chuckling from the other side of the door was enough to make her barrel back in there for round two but it was Monday morning and she'd need some caffeine and a croissant before she attempted that.

Arguing with the best closer in New York City was winnable, she knew that from experience, but definitely required some sustenance first. "I'd know that tense body language anywhere," a voice interrupted making Caroline reluctantly open her eyes.

Katherine Pierce was immaculately dressed as usual in a black pencil skirt and fitted, white shirt with her long dark locks fastened in a chic bun. "What did he do now?"

"Oh, you know just the usual," she huffed, falling into step with her friend who was also the firm's resident paralegal. Katherine was juggling her law studies at Columbia while employed there and her work was second to none, not that the partners would expect any less. "Takes advantage of the fact I've had no coffee and it's 7:00am on a Monday morning to taunt me."

"Why are men so damn childish and arrogant?"

"Well, in Klaus' case I'd say it's definitely that infuriating god complex he wears like a badge of honour. I suppose I deserve it really."

"How exactly?"

"I thought I was being proactive by hunting him down at that bar all those years ago and basically begging for a job. I mean call me stupid but all of that career progression excitement must have gone to my head."

"Maybe so but you're the only one standing, how many associates has he fired in your time?"

"Too many to count," she shot back. "And that doesn't even include all the mail room staff and remember poor Glen?"

"How could I forget, I've never seen anyone fire a person for getting him the wrong flavoured muffin," Katherine quipped. "So really, this is his way of showing how much he cares I suppose?"

In his own weird and sadistic way, Caroline knew that much was true. She'd had the best of intentions to be a dutiful and cooperative assistant in the beginning but his ass-like tendencies couldn't go unchecked and she'd told him exactly what she thought. Many had tried in the past and many had found themselves unemployed for their efforts but not Caroline. He seemed to enjoy sparring with her and if there was one thing Caroline hated it was losing a fight.

"Anyway enough about Klaus, how's your day looking?"

"Apparently Elijah Mikaelson is coming into town to go through the firm's records and guess who's the lucky person that gets to help him?"

"Why haven't I heard about this?"

"I have no idea, Enzo was the one who told me about it."

Enzo St John and Klaus had a long history. They studied law together at Oxford and had gone on to work together, first in London and now they were name partners at their firm in New York City. He'd also recently married Rebekah, something that an over protective Klaus was still trying to get his head around.

"Now that is not like Elijah," Caroline said knowingly. What the hell was going on? Elijah had every right to peruse the records given Mikaelson & St John was an American offshoot of the UK firm but to not tell his brother about it was another thing.

"Maybe he wants to surprise him, you know show a little brotherly love?"

"Have you met Klaus?" Caroline joked.

"So what is the eldest brother like then?"

"A serious workaholic," Caroline explained. "He's also tall, dark and extremely handsome."

"It so isn't fair that our bosses are that good looking," she sighed wistfully.

"Klaus is not that good looking," she drawled, rolling her eyes for extra effect. Just hearing herself say it aloud Caroline knew she was lying. She just hoped it didn't sound as forced as it felt. Caroline would have to be blind not to find Klaus attractive, she was human after all. She blamed it on that dark blonde hair that curled teasingly over his ears and those damn dimples that had a tendency to appear without notice and had the power to silence her mid sentence. She was pretty certain he used them to get what he wanted and was slightly annoyed he'd employed that tactic on her. She'd learnt to control herself though, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction after all.

"At least sound convincing when you say it," Katherine scoffed. "We need to go out and meet some eligible and available men with good temperaments."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Bonnie sent me this," Katherine said, producing a flyer from her folder. "She thinks we should go on Thursday night." Caroline stared at the paper in disbelief, had it really come to this?

Granted she had no love life and hadn't for some time, her last attempt at a functioning relationship was some brooding, hair obsessed idiot called Stefan for six wasted months. The hair product jokes had come thick and fast from Klaus not surprisingly. For some reason he maintained a keen interest in her social life but Caroline was sure it was so he could tease her mercilessly.

"Speed dating? Really? We are attractive and intelligent career women, do we really need to meet guys this way?"

"That we may be Care but all us attractive, career women do is work. Well that and talk about Klaus and his latest mood."

"We do not," Caroline denied.

"Ah yes we do," she shot back without hesitation. "I know more about your boss than I ever needed to know."

"So what time do you want to meet?" She replied, choosing not to address her comment about Klaus. She'd always put it down to the fact that he was her employer so of course she'd talk about him but one look from Katherine told Caroline that she needed a new hobby.

_**Mikaelson St John Offices, NYC - 2:53pm** _

"So, should I be worried about your impromptu and unannounced visit, big brother?" Klaus asked, staring into his oldest brother's brown eyes.

Luckily Caroline had tipped him off about Elijah's visit but he'd been pacing back and forth in his office ever since. "I think someone has an overactive imagination," Elijah chuckled, interlacing his fingers as he said it. Klaus knew enough about reading body signals to know that he had a hidden agenda, Klaus just wasn't sure what it was yet.

"So, why all the mystery then?"

"I have every right to be here and you know that."

"You were never good at poker," he muttered. "I can call your bluff a mile away."

"I never was a gambler," he murmured. "If you must know I came into town on a somewhat more personal premise."

"Oh really? Have you finally met a real woman? Just so you know I'm not sure she could put up with your extremely anal tendencies."

"Did you ever consider that maybe I wanted to see how Rebekah was?"

When Enzo had decided to fall for his only sister and even with those threats from her three older brothers he'd persisted and now they were married. Klaus loved his sister but couldn't imagine putting up with her on a daily basis. If Enzo was willing to shoulder that responsibility then he was more than happy to relinquish those rights.

"You are the worst liar."

"Fine," he conceded. "I'm here to talk about you."

"Me?"

"Yes," he replied, clearing his throat. "I think it's time you stopped working so hard and started to enjoy yourself with the right woman."

"I never took you for the cupid type, big brother," he laughed, finally taking a seat in his leather armchair in relief. "Has Rebekah been in your ear?"

"Perhaps very annoyingly," he conceded. "We think it's time you stopped living in denial and realise that your perfect woman is right in front of you and has been for years, Niklaus." Klaus took a moment to process what he was saying, knowing full well that he was speaking about Caroline.

What could he say about Caroline? She was his employee first and foremost but if Klaus allowed himself to delve further he would admit there was so much more to their relationship. Her work was flawless, her loyalty commendable and yet Caroline Forbes continued to surprise him everyday. She understood him perfectly, she could predict exactly what he was going to say next and argue her point when she didn't agree. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful, maybe the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Klaus had always reminded himself with a shake of his head that it wasn't professional and she was off limits, even if other parts of his body were telling him otherwise.

As if reading his thoughts, Elijah continued. "I know I'm right."

"Just because you have no life doesn't give you the right to meddle in mine," Klaus scoffed, only realising he hadn't directly addressed his comment. "And I don't have feelings for my assistant whatever you and Rebekah might think."

"Are we back to this again?" A familiar voice chimed in to the conversation. Klaus lifted his eyes to see his younger brother who'd obviously just let himself into the office. Klaus had to remember to speak to Caroline about that later. "All of this same will they or won't they conversation."

"I'd say this latest surprise was a pleasure but I'd be lying," Klaus offered just as his younger brother Kol took a seat across from him and lifted his legs onto the desk making himself at home. He looked around self consciously waiting for Rebekah to make her appearance known. It seemed like a weird kind of Mikaelson family intervention after all. Kol was a stockbroker based in Los Angeles so to have not one but two of his brothers turn up on the same day was suspicious.

"Why so defensive, Niklaus? I'm in town for the week and I was going to suggest a family get together so we can convince Elijah and Rebekah that you're not in love with your assistant. Then we can trawl for some delectable ladies afterwards?"

"Charming, Kol."

"We can't all be celibate bores like you Elijah," Kol drawled. "Some of us actually like women."

"Are we back to this again?" Elijah mimicked, repeating his brother's previous comment. "It must be utterly exhausting being such a womaniser, Kol."

"Oh it's exhausting but in a good way," the brunette replied cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he did it. "If you'd like some tips I'd be more than willing to coach you big brother but it might require some loosening of that Armani tie."

"As much as I enjoy these family get togethers, I have work to do," Elijah muttered, standing up and straightening said tie. "Where is Ms Pierce's office, apparently she's assisting me today."

"Katherine Pierce? Oh you lucky dog!" Kol exclaimed, pulling his legs off the table and standing up quickly like an excitable puppy dog. "Do you need some help perhaps?"

"For the last time Kol, leave my paralegal alone," Klaus warned. "I don't need a sexual harassment suit right now."

"Fine," he conceded, poking out his tongue in the process. "But I can at least show you to her office, I mean it's the least I could do for my older and wiser brother." Both brothers rolled their eyes before they left his office.

Klaus suddenly felt tired, dealing with his siblings was always so exhausting. He needed to have a word to Caroline about who she let into his office. "Caroline!" Klaus hollered into the intercom waiting for her to remind him that she wasn't a dog. Only this time there was only silence. He made his way out of the office and to her cubicle only to find it empty. Maybe that might explain Kol's unannounced entrance earlier.

He noticed the familiar blue folder that housed his outgoing correspondence and picked it up planning to sign it while waiting for her to return. It was only then he noticed a red flyer underneath advertising a speed dating night that immediately piqued his attention. Caroline was speed dating? Why didn't he know about this? Klaus prided himself on knowing everything about her personal life even if most people would find that a little creepy coming from an employer. The thought of Caroline with anyone, even in that kind of scenario, was enough for the familiar jealousy to course through his body. He'd done well to control it outwardly for the most part over the years but it was still very real.

Maybe he needed to find out for himself, Kol did want to go out together after all.

**Pouring Ribbons NYC - 9:17pm**

"I'm Matt."

"It's nice to meet you, Matt," Caroline replied. Something she'd already uttered a dozen times and was already tiring of saying. "What do you do with yourself?" Another question she'd asked a few times tonight. It was so exhausting having to say the same thing to every guy and pretend she was interested. How you could find a guy by speaking to him for two minutes was mind boggling to Caroline.

"I'm a personal trainer," he replied, the broad shoulders and rippling muscles that were threatening to rip his fitted t-shirt should have been a dead giveaway. He certainly was cute, especially with those eyes but Caroline knew and had over the past six guys that they weren't the blue eyes or the blonde hair she wanted.

"Uh Caroline?" The blonde named Matt interrupted her thoughts. Damn him for invading her private time, Klaus already hogged her working life enough already. She immediately rallied, deciding that she might meet the guy of her dreams if she just concentrated. "I asked what you do."

"I'm an executive assistant," she recited, like she had many times before tonight.

"That must be interesting," he offered. Interesting was one word to describe Klaus Mikaelson with his annoyingly sarcastic commentary. "It has its moments," she drawled. The bell rang before she could elaborate which was probably a good thing. Had two minutes really gone that fast? She really needed to stop zoning out and focus on what she was doing. Matt sent her a hopeful smile and moved to the left, a cute brunette with brown eyes taking his place. Given his physical traits lent nothing to Klaus she decided things were hopefully looking up.

_**5 minutes later…** _

"I never took you for the East Village type of guy," Kol quipped taking in the dark wood panelling and features as well as the soft lighting of Pouring Ribbons.

"My tastes do venture outside the Upper East side every now and again, little brother." Klaus groaned, wondering why he'd brought them along. All he wanted to do was make sure Caroline wasn't having too good a time. He didn't begrudge her happiness of course but he'd always secretly hoped that her happiness would intersect with his own one day. "I think we need drinks, in fact I'll go and get them."

"So unusually kind of you, Niklaus" Elijah drawled. Klaus considered revoking his offer but he had some reconnaissance to do.

He saw her immediately, Klaus knew that if Caroline was in a crowded room he'd always notice her first. She was sitting at a booth, her blonde waves cascading over her shoulders, that creamy skin adorably flushed. He felt his chest constrict knowing that his infatuation could never come to anything. The brunette she was talking to with his back to Klaus lent over and brushed a stray lock of Caroline's hair from her face making his blood run cold. This was speed dating not speed touching, what right did some stranger have to touch his Caroline? They'd been working together for almost seven years and he hadn't even had that opportunity. His jealousy was heightened and before Klaus knew it he was bowling towards them.

Katherine, who was seated next to her, saw him first sending him a perplexed glance before nudging her friend.

"Klaus?" She asked, her gaze flickering from the touchy brunette to him. "What are you doing here?" It was at this point the mystery brunette turned to look at him questioningly. In fact the whole area was doing the same thing. It was at this point Klaus realised that he didn't have a plan of attack just an insane amount of jealously that couldn't be contained any longer.

"Well," he gulped. "Actually there's a work emergency and I need to speak to you."

"Right now? Couldn't things have maybe waited until the morning?"

"It's urgent," he lied. He could make out Caroline's friend Bonnie rolling her eyes, they didn't know each other well but it was clear even she could see through his measly excuse.

"Well, how about you give me five and I'll be right with you, boss," she growled. Klaus backed away knowing that he'd crossed a line and he was going to hear about it in five minutes. He skulked away debating whether he should grab his brothers and flee but knew he couldn't after his childish behaviour.

"So, where are the drinks you promised?" Kol baulked, noticing his empty hands.

"I got distracted. How about you get them, first round is on me," he replied gruffly throwing a wad of notes at his brother. without caring how much it was. Klaus was pretty much silent after that dreading the moment when the feisty blonde would turn up and call him out on his surprise intrusion.

"What's got into you?" Elijah asked.

"I might have angered a blonde about yea high with blue eyes and a very feisty temperament."

"What did you do exactly?" Before he could reply Kol had returned with multiple shots on a tray. When he'd asked him to get the drinks he wasn't expecting that and by the look on Elijah's face he was thinking exactly the same thing.

"I saw the cutest brunette over there," he commented. "And strangely enough she was talking to Katherine Pierce."

"Katherine is here?" Elijah shot back with more enthusiasm than either brother would have expected.

"So too Caroline," he added, smirking knowingly at Elijah's sudden interest.

"How exactly did we end up here, Niklaus?"

"I like this place," he offered feebly.

"You're spying on Caroline," Kol deduced.

"Now that comment about angering a blonde makes a lot of sense," Elijah realised.

"If it isn't the Marx brothers," a familiar voice enquired, approaching their table. It took all of his courage to turn around and face her, the fact she was dressed in a fitted, black dress that accentuated each curve wasn't helping things. "Harpo and Chico, I need a word with Groucho."

Katherine and Bonnie were behind her giving him the same menacing look which he probably deserved. Klaus waited while his brothers and the girls made their way towards the bar, he could have sworn that the chain of events had probably excited his brothers given their current company.

"What the hell was that?" Her blue eyes were blazing angrily and Klaus was finding it difficult to concentrate, especially with her perfume teasing his nostrils from this close proximity.

"I told you, it was urgent."

"Haven't you heard of email or text?" She scoffed. "So what is the emergency?"

"Well," he began, thinking that he had nothing. He wracked his brain for an example but was coming up blank, Klaus decided to blame that on his unhealthy levels of jealously that were messing with his concentration.

"You have nothing, I really shouldn't be surprised," Caroline muttered. "And don't even get me started on the fact that you tracked me down here. I work my ass off for you every day Mikaelson the least you could do is give me some semblance of a private life."

"I'm sorry," he replied sincerely. Klaus wasn't someone to back down easily but he knew he'd stepped over the line and Caroline deserved to be happy and whomever that was with he'd need to live with that. "I won't interfere again, I promise." She studied him curiously their eyes interlocked, almost like she was trying to work out what to say to about his admission.

Given her earlier mood, Klaus thought she'd continue telling him what she thought but didn't. "Well, that's good then," she murmured producing a piece of paper. "Even with your unwelcome interruption Tyler gave me his phone number and I have every intention of calling him." Her words were like a knife to his heart but Klaus knew he needed to be supportive even if every shred of his being was internally screaming the opposite.

"As long as he likes you more than his hair I'm on board," he couldn't help himself. Humour was his favourite defence mechanism after all.

"We'll see I suppose. Now I better go and save my poor friends from Kol."

She was gone before he could reply. As devastating as it was Klaus knew he had to keep things professional from now on even if it killed him inside.

**Mikaelson St John Offices, NYC - 12:14am (6 months later)**

The printer wouldn't cooperate, Caroline figured it was bloody typical. She'd been so upset and decided that the only thing that would take her mind off Tyler the cheating bastard was working.

The building was empty and the only lights were emanating from her office. "Did someone call for some Chinese?" A voice enquired. "I even have some of that Kung Pao Chicken I know you love."

As terrible as everything was, Caroline couldn't deny the sound of his voice made her feel better immediately. She wouldn't admit it but Caroline had missed their familiar bond but ever since that night everything had become completely professional. She'd asked for it and it was for the best but Caroline would be lying if she said she didn't miss him.

"I didn't know you moonlighted as a Chinese delivery guy."

"I don't but I'm a sucker for fortune cookies," he replied. Caroline was trying to keep her cool but the vision of Klaus in her office doorway, take-out in hand and dressed adorably casual in jeans was causing her undeclared feelings to bubble to the surface. "Can I help you with something?"

"You can bring that food over here and refrain from asking any further questions." She was glad he did as she said and they ate together in silence, only a few telling looks passing between them in the process. It was only when they opened their fortune cookies they actually spoke.

"I think this should have been yours," he declared, throwing her his fortune. She picked it up, sending him a questioning glance in the process.

"Don't worry about money, the best things in life are free. Is this your way of telling me I'm not getting that raise?"

"If you'd looked at your recent bank balance you'd know that had been approved," he smirked. "You always go above and beyond your responsibilities and deserve every cent, I'm not sure what I'd do without you." She was silent for a moment, glad for the raise but worried that his motives weren't completely professional.

"How did you know I'd be here tonight? Did you read my anti-male rant on Facebook?"

"I didn't because I'm trying to keep my distance but Kol, Katherine, Rebekah and Bonnie did and felt the need to inform me," he offered.

"All the loved up couples, surprise."

"He never deserved you, Caroline."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I should known given how many years I've let this unspoken thing go between us, I was an idiot." Caroline didn't speak for a moment trying to process exactly what he was saying. This would change everything between them but for some reason she wasn't as scared.

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I love you, Caroline Forbes," he uttered, his dimples emerging and those gorgeous lips curving into a hopeful smile. "I always have but let my stupid professionalism get in the way."

"Well, maybe this fortune should have been yours," Caroline smiled knowingly, reading it aloud. "Nothing is impossible to a willing heart."

Klaus didn't speak but closed the distance between them, his lips finding hers hungrily. Caroline had dreamt about this moment but never expected it to happen and as his mouth massaged hers she was willing to lose herself in him and stop thinking about the consequences.

When love came calling you didn't ignore it and after all these years Caroline figured they both deserved it.


	8. All of the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sense8 (TV Show) Wolfgang/kala first meeting but with Klaroline?

It was full time at Old Trafford and Manchester had beat their rivals Liverpool 1-0. Star striker, Klaus Mikaelson had retired to the showers and stayed long after his teammates had left the change rooms. It was a tradition and a way to quietly unwind after the stress of match day.

He placed his hands on the wall and revelled in the warm water beating down onto his chest trying to relax and not think about the reverberating pain in his groin or their next match against top of the table Chelsea to advance to the FA Cup finals. He really needed a hobby and not just another conquest to add to his impressive tally. He could hear his sister Rebekah berating him for his questionable lifestyle while younger brother Kol congratulated him on his exploits.

It was then he heard it.

Heard her.

She had a melodic voice which wafted through the warm air around him. She sounded like an angel and Klaus found himself lost in her dulcet tones.

_"You're on the other side as the skyline splits in two. I'm miles away from seeing you. I can see the stars from America, I wonder, do you see them, too?"_

He whipped his head around, trying to work out where she was through the billowing steam. It wasn't unusual for a fan to try and sneak into the change rooms but to be singing at the same time was definitely a new experience. "Who are you?" Immediately the singing stopped abruptly.

Klaus had to admit he was a little disappointed. "Who am I? I think the more pressing question is what the hell are you doing in my bathroom?" She hissed.

Caroline looked around anxiously, thinking she'd gone mad because there was no way some guy, albeit with a sexy, English accent, was loitering nearby. She was an ER Doctor at Mass General in Boston and had just finished her 32 hour shift, hoping the hot water would soothe her aching mussels. What she wasn't expecting was hearing voices.

"Your bathroom? Sweetheart, you're in my change room," he scoffed, still madly searching for the mystery woman.

"No, you're in my change room," she bit back. "Although, I've never heard my bathroom called that before."

"I know I'm a good looking, star, football player but you don't need to make up excuses, love."

"NFL?" She asked, unexpectedly. Caroline was a huge Patriots fan and if she was going to entertain these voices the least she could do was get something out of it.

"No, not American football," he clarified sternly. "The real football."

"Oh you mean soccer," she shot back, Klaus rolling his eyes at the American's naivety. She may have sung beautifully but she had no taste in sports.

"It's one thing to trespass but another to insult my profession," he growled. As he said it, Klaus could feel the pain emanating from below again causing him to groan aloud.

"Too much for your male ego to take, huh hotshot?"

"No," he replied gruffly, wondering why he was talking to himself. "If you must know, someone kicked me in a very sensitive spot mid-match."

"You probably deserved it," she chuckled. "You know breaking into people's houses and all. But, as a doctor, if I were to give any advice, you might want to get an ice pack on that thing."

"Thing?" He smirked, enjoying his invisible friend all too much. "For a doctor that's very technical language."

"Fine, your penis," she shot back, saying penis slowly for added effect. "You'll thank me for this, trust me."

"Are you talking to yourself again, Niklaus?" Enzo's voice broke through shattering his reverie. He looked at his teammate begrudgingly hoping he'd leave as quickly as he'd arrived.

"No, that's your specialty," he uttered. "What are you doing back here?"

"Forgot my wallet," he shared, moving towards the lockers. Klaus waiting a full thirty seconds before attempting to reconnect with his invisible angel.

"Doc?"

"If you're using all the hot water in there I might need to kill you," Katherine grumbled banging on the door loudly and breaking Caroline from her semi trance.

"Oh like you didn't do that last night," she offered, annoyed her roommate had decided to interrupt at that very moment. She had no idea what was happening but didn't want it to end anytime soon.

"Hot shot?" Klaus felt the water suddenly go cold. Caroline too. Both jumping back in shock at the severe change in temperature. Silence enveloped them both and suddenly they felt lost by the prospect.


	9. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Book/Movie) - Can you write a Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean hot tub scene with Klaroline? (Lyrics from the Soundtrack of the movie)

**25 December - Aspen, Colorado - 1:03am**

**_I'm in the dark…._ **

"All by yourself, huh?" Caroline murmured, making her presence known. She wasn't quite sure how long she'd been standing inside at the window watching him from afar but Caroline was fairly certain it might constitute stalking to some. If anyone caught her she'd say it was all his fault.

And it was.

She was pretty sure anyway.

She'd been unable to sleep, his crimson lips taunting her every time she closed her eyes. As if it was bad enough he haunted her during the day she also had to contend with his unwanted presence at night.

"You say that like you're surprised or something, Forbes," he replied stoically, his eyes focused on the small ripples forming on the surface of the hot tub.

"Well…"

"You are unbelievable," he growled, slicing his hands through the water and disturbing the ripples he'd apparently been so captivated by moments earlier. "Who else would I be with?"

"I don't know," she began. "The waitress at dinner could barely keep her eyes or hands off you."

"Sounds like someone was also distracted," he shot back, a slight grin tugging at his lips but it was gone before she could admire just how much it brought out those disarming dimples.

"Well, it was a little hard not to notice," she baulked.

And it was.

Caroline could barely contain herself during dinner but decided to blame the foreign feelings on indigestion. Now she wasn't so sure.

"You realise you're not my girlfriend, right? I don't answer to you." He asked, his blue eyes finally meeting hers. Although it was dark, the lights emanating from the hot tub couldn't hide his frustration.

"Trust me, I'm aware," she huffed. "And for that I am grateful. It's difficult enough having to pretend with such an egotistical, arrogant jerk."

"Say what you really think," he muttered. Caroline couldn't miss the hurt registering on his face but only for a split second. Klaus Mikaelson could be so frustrating but there were moments. albeit brief, she would catch a quick glimpse into some hidden world where he wasn't the arrogant jock he purported to be at college.

**October 31st - Stanford College, California - 9:59pm**

She remembered the first time they met like it was yesterday. Two years her senior, Klaus was well-known around college, almost as much for his womanising ways, as head of fraternity Alpha Delta Phi. Caroline had pledged Beta Sigma Phi not knowing just how connected the two organisations were.

It was Halloween and Caroline had found herself at their fraternity celebrations, mainly because her best friend Katherine had forced her to attend. She was actively trying to avoid Stefan Salvatore, a guy from her English class who'd taken a rather unhealthy likening towards her. He was part of Alpha Delta Phi and this was the last place she wanted to be. Tightening her white feathered mask, Caroline was happy to be at least partially disguised to avoid detection. Katherine had disappeared to get some punch but she'd been taking her sweet time returning, no doubt flirting with someone.

Caroline found herself distracted by some artwork on the nearby wall. It was gorgeous. An array of abstract dark blues and greys. Upon first glance it seemed angst filled and dark but there were a few, brief white and silver touches that signified something completely different.

"Do you like it?" A voice asked behind her. It was low and gravelly over the loud music, his breath tickling the hairs on the back of her neck and making her shiver.

"It's complex," she murmured. "So many layers, so many emotions." Caroline didn't consider herself an art expert but she knew what she liked and this was it.

"How so?"

"The artist," she began, wondering briefly why she was conversing with a complete stranger she hadn't even seen but found herself too lost in the painting to stop. "They're drowning in fear and sadness, but these lighter colours show they aren't completely lost. There is hope buried amongst all the despair." There was a long silence, Caroline almost worried she'd interpreted it wrong and the stranger was preparing to argue with her assessment.

"Caroline, is that you?" Unlike the stranger, that was a voice she knew and dreaded at the same time.

"Stefan," she groaned, trying to sound like she cared but failing miserably. She could still feel the stranger behind her wondering what he was thinking right now. "You're here."

"Well, of course it is an Alpha Delta Phi party. I'm so glad you came, it feels like I haven't seen you in ages." If by ages he meant spying on her from behind a tree yesterday afternoon in the quad.

"I've been busy," she lied. "With homework and…"

"Me," the stranger finally spoke again, now coming into view. Of course he was dressed as the devil to her angel. Rather than being weirded out she was actually relieved he'd stepped in, whoever Lucifer was.

"Yes, we've been seeing quite a bit of each other actually," Caroline babbled, wondering how her night had taken such a turn. "We even wore matching costumes for the occasion, isn't it cute? He just loves that kind of thing." By the way he stiffened against her, Caroline could tell matching costumes weren't really his thing. But he did start it.

"You and…" Stefan baulked, his surprise not lost on Caroline.

"Yes," she confirmed, wondering briefly why he was so shocked but not caring as she pulled him closer for a kiss. Might as well make this believable.

She'd noticed those crimson lips under his mask but never imagined they'd feel so supple. The stranger was still at first letting her do all the work as her tongue ran along his upper lip. The least he could do was play along, she thought. But it didn't take long before he opened his mouth slowly welcoming her tongue and intertwining it with his. He tasted like a combination of whiskey and mint and she only registered that he'd dipped her backwards when he finally pulled away. She could make out his blue eyes filled with something unrecognisable as he pulled her back up to full standing mode.

Given the fact her legs felt like jelly she was glad his arms were still firmly fastened around her waist. They held each other's gaze before he let her go and lifted his mask. It took all her composure not to lose it. It was Klaus Mikaelson of all people and she'd just unwittingly thrown herself at the egotistical idiot like one of his many sycophants.

"You're welcome, love," he smirked, those dimples making an untimely appearance.

"Excuse me?" She insisted, deciding she had nothing to be grateful for, well except maybe for Stefan's hurried exit.

"It's only a snowflake by the way," he offered pointing to the artwork in question on the nearby wall.

"Is your interpretation really that literal?"

"I suppose it is," he murmured, a brief frown creasing his forehead before walking away, leaving Caroline open mouthed.

"Roomie," Katherine squealed excitedly as she approached. "You'll never guess what happened to me."

"It can't be as crazy as what happened to me," she mumbled taking the plastic cup from her friend's outstretched hand and downing it in one go. "I'm going to need more drinks to get through this party."

**13 hours later….Beta Sigma Phi House**

"Go away," Caroline groaned, trying to appease the excruciating headache the incessant knocking was causing.

"I can't do that," Katherine shot back, throwing open the door and jumping onto her bed like an excitable child on Christmas. "He's here to see you!"

"Katherine," she whined, throwing the pillow over her head and trying to ignore the pain ripping through her cranium. "I don't care."

"You'll care when you know who it is," she chuckled. "The whole house is in a frenzy."

"Great, let them greet this mystery guest that I have no interest in seeing in my current state."

"Care," Katherine chided, peeling away the pillow and throwing off the covers. "You must have made a real impression on Klaus Mikaelson for him to show up here."

"Klaus Mikaelson?" She asked, suddenly somewhat conscious. "What does he want?"

"Well, how about you stop whining, change into something much more attractive than these ghastly, flannel pyjamas and get your ass downstairs," she insisted. "He usually loses interest in a girl the moment after he's kissed her but you must have made an impression."

"Oh wow, my mission in life," she growled. "To be of interest to the biggest, womaniser on campus."

"Stop with all the compliments, love, you're embarrassing me," another voice offered from the doorway. She buried her head in the pillow as the previous night came back in all its weird glory. Caroline felt the mattress bounce, realising Katherine had left her with the smug idiot.

She was going to have words with her supposed best friend later. She sat up, albeit reluctantly, noticing that her hair was sticking up in different directions and had taken on a bed-like appearance and not the sexy type. She took a moment to focus on the intruder, all sexy in dark jeans and a grey Henley, no signs of a hangover in sight.

Bastard.

Meanwhile she was clothed in her most unattractive but equally warm, she would argue, red tartan. "What do you want?" She asked, deciding that in her current state she needed to get to the point before a bathroom visit was necessary.

"Now, that's not the way to talk to the person who saved you from your clingy, ex-boyfriend."

"He'd have to have been my boyfriend for that ever to be true," she grumbled. "And you didn't save anyone, I'm more than capable of doing that on my own."

"Fine," he agreed. "I'll accept your version of events, Forbes."

"Says literal Mr Snowflake," she shot back remembering his close minded interpretation of the painting. "What do you want, except ruining my sleep patterns?"

"I have a mutually beneficial proposal for you, love."

Looking back Caroline realised it was the most stupid thing she'd ever agreed to given the fake endearment that accompanied it, but decided to blame it on the fact she was probably still drunk.

**Present Day**

**_Show a little loving…_ **

"Why am I here, Klaus?" She asked shyly, making her way towards the edge of the hot tub. "Really."

When they made their arrangement it was designed to deter Stefan and any unwanted girls that swarmed around him on a daily basis. Caroline had been surprised given she assumed he loved all the attention. But as soon as they shook on their deal the only person he seemed to want to swarm around him was her. And Caroline was struggling not to like being in his constant presence. It was as if they got each other but Klaus still remained a little distant. When he invited her home for Christmas at his families ski chalet in Aspen, Caroline was confused given the terms of the arrangement. However for some reason she'd said yes.

But meeting the Mikaelson family yesterday had been confronting to say the least. Mikael was a dictatorial, judgemental father who didn't think anything Klaus did was good enough. Esther, while being kind for the most part, just let her husband behave that way. His siblings Elijah, Rebekah and Kol, she noted, were all similar to Klaus; cocky and apparently immune to their parent's treatment. Although Caroline could see straight through them all. She was frustrated, wondering why Klaus didn't bite back, why none of them did.

Dinner at the nearby restaurant last night had been the final straw, watching as the waitress shamelessly flirted with her supposed boyfriend. Caroline had told herself numerous times that she didn't care but standing here in the darkness it was all too much to deny. Klaus hesitated for a moment his glance now returning towards the water. For a guy who was usually so self-assured he was having a lot of trouble making eye contact.

Caroline didn't stop to think, just removed her coat and waded into the water in only her white nightie. She decided to address the fact that her nightie would be completely see through later. She could see him inhale sharply while his eyes traced every inch of her body as she submerged herself in the hot tub. There was no chance of him avoiding her gaze now and their connection was as intense as ever through the steam rising from the water.

"I know you're a stubborn ass but talk to me," she insisted. "It's just you and me."

"I didn't get to give you your Christmas present yet," he murmured, reaching outside the tub and producing a brightly coloured, wrapped gift.

"You didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to, Caroline," he smiled. "It might also explain a few things." Reaching for it and tearing away the paper, Caroline recognised it straight away.

"You gave me a snowflake," she asked, her eyebrows raised curiously.

"It's not a snowflake turns out," he admitted sheepishly.

"You don't say," she teased, taking in the painting she'd fallen in love with all those months ago at his frat house.

"Everything you said that night it just hit me," he explained. "You saw everything; every stroke and every emotion I poured onto the canvas. I was happy but also scared that you noticed and interpreted all my vulnerabilities."

"The fear and sadness…"

"My father has never hidden the fact I'm a disappointment," Klaus shared, his voice breaking slightly. "I've worked my ass off to be what he expects but apparently it will never be enough."

"And the light?" Caroline asked purposefully changing the subject as she traced the silver and white streaks. He didn't respond immediately. Caroline, meanwhile, placed the painting on the side of the hot tub then made her way towards him.

 ** _Shine a little light on me…_**.

"I knew there was something on the other side but it wasn't until I met you that night everything finally made sense," he murmured, pulling her closer so that she was straddling him and snaked his arms around her waist. "You get me, Caroline Forbes. All of me."

"Is that so?" She teased, running her hands along his toned shoulder blades and revelling in the feeling of his bare skin against her touch.

"That is so," he grinned, nuzzling his nose against hers.

"Hang on," she replied, pulling away abruptly from his warm embrace. "You tricked me, Mikaelson?"

"Well…"

"You only made this deal because…"

"Because I am utterly and ridiculously in love with you, Forbes," he smiled, pulling her closer. "Even before we kissed I was a goner."

"Well, I do have a certain irresistible appeal," she giggled. "But just so you know I sometimes speak without thinking. And now that you're my boyfriend…."

"I am?"

"Don't tease me," she groaned, pulling him closer so their lips were within inches of each other. "I might feel the need to tell your father what an ass he is over Christmas lunch, just a warning."

"Just another reason I love you," he feathered kisses along her jawbone, Caroline losing herself in the sensations it was causing below.

"Oh and while I'm admitting things," she began, pulling back again and gazing into his eyes. "My nightie is probably see through by now."

"You're killing me, Forbes," he groaned, his hands moving lower and pulling her flush against his body. And suddenly nothing or no one else mattered now they were in each other's arms.


	10. Magic Carpet Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends with Benefits (2015) Klaus and Caroline are best friends, what happens when a normal Friday night turns into a mutually beneficial arrangement?

**April – New York City**

_"Why don't they ever make a movie about what happens after they kiss?"_ Caroline sighed, perched on the couch, glass of white wine in her hand as the screen faded to black and the end credits began to roll.

_"They do, love," her couch mate replied, taking a swig of his beer. "It's called porn."_

"Charming, Klaus," she scoffed. "Please feel free to completely shatter my dreams of true love, why don't you?"

"Well, the sooner you realise that life isn't like a pathetic romantic comedy, the better," he shot back. "These sappy movies create unrealistic expectations and I'm just being your friend by telling you the truth now before you're old and living alone with one hundred cats."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with cats," she shot back defensively, as her pet Siamese Baci rubbed herself up against his bare leg, purring happily. "Unlike most women who are repelled by your smug and obstinate nature, I think she kind of likes you, although I have no idea why."

"She's obviously got good taste, you're just in deep denial about my natural charm and good looks," Klaus replied, reaching over and placing Baci in his lap so he could stroke her back. Caroline looked over in disgust as Baci fell into his embrace, her cat was way too easy when it came to affection. They'd have to have a serious talk after he left.

She, on the other hand, had no intention of letting herself fall into the same category. "You know I'm so glad I invited you over tonight," she complained. "What better way to spend my Friday than to listen to your bitter analogies about romance."

"They're not bitter, they're the truth Caroline," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "The only thing you can depend on in life is amazing sex."

"Charming. If I knew just how cynical you were I wouldn't have recruited you for the Art Director position at GQ Magazine."

"Oh, you mean when you stalked me incessantly for six months from across the pond?"

Klaus remembered that time like it was yesterday. She'd peppered his phone and email with numerous messages, one thing you could say about Caroline's job skills as an Executive Recruiter was that she was persistent. He agreed to an interview mainly so she'd leave him alone. His flight had been long, he was grouchy and the only thing that cracked a smile was seeing her at the arrivals baggage carousel at JFK with a self-made sign written in pink lipstick. Klaus told her in the car he preferred red, she cheekily replied that it was only worn on special occasions. Klaus had to admit he'd been curious ever since about when those were exactly.

"I must have blocked that out."

"Deny it all you like, I think you and I both know my credentials speak for themselves."

"I forgot to mention that modesty you possess."

"Look, the best part about cynicism is that it's efficient. You don't waste time trying to find the good in something that never will be."

"Well, that's kind of sad," she murmured. "Someone must have done a number on you."

"No, they've never had the chance because I wouldn't let them, that's the point, Caroline."

"You know I've always believed that a cynic is a man who knows the price of everything, and the value of nothing."

"Are you really trying to use one of my favourite authors against me right now?" He baulked, his surprised expression not lost on Caroline.

"Why, is it working to win my argument?"

"No, but I'm impressed you can quote Oscar Wilde on the spot like that," he grinned. "Maybe I misjudged you, love."

"Wow, how kind of you, Klaus," she answered, the condescension not lost on either of them. "Am I supposed to thank you for the compliment or something?"

"No, although, maybe we have more in common than I first thought."

"Like?"

"Literature," he murmured. "We're also both extremely attractive, not to mention available."

"Available for what?" She asked, her blue eyes gazing into his curiously.

"Well, available for sex for starters."

"God, I miss sex," she blurted out, without thinking.

"Exactly why a mutually beneficial arrangement might work," he suggested, placing his beer on the coffee table, an unimpressed Baci back on the floor and moving closer so that his face was within inches of hers, his hand now strategically placed on her leg. Strangely enough it didn't feel as foreign as she'd imagined.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"A bit," he admitted, those dimples out in force. They really needed to come with a warning they were that disarming. "Which probably explains why I'm acting like a complete idiot right now."

"Well, I wouldn't say a complete idiot," she murmured, trying to ignore the lust coursing through her veins from his close proximity. "But this is completely crazy."

"Is it?"

"Yes, Klaus," she argued. "We're friends, we can't, you know, have sex."

"But what if we agreed that this would just be a little fun and nothing more?"

"This is crazy, you're crazy."

"You might have mentioned that a few times," he said, wryly. "Look fine, I'm willing to pretend this slightly drunken episode never happened and we'll just watch movies, as long as I don't have to sit through another chick flick. I can only take so much punishment tonight, Caroline."

"Oh stop complaining, it's not that bad."

"It just better not be Pretty Woman, please for the love of god spare me your thoughts on that subject again."

"Hey, if a prostitute and a ruthless businessman can fall in love then anyone can."

"Too late," he drawled.

"Look, what if I select a romantic comedy with a hot female lead instead? Would that keep you interested?"

"It would depend on who it was," he replied, nonchalantly. "All I know is that she has to have wavy blonde hair and blue eyes." Caroline froze thinking how familiar that sounded, she also noticed that his hand hadn't left her leg and realised she quite liked it resting there. Her eyes found his and they stared at each other for what seemed liked hours, not even flinching it was that intense. It wasn't like she didn't think he was attractive, I mean how could you go past the crimson lips, dark blue eyes and those blonde curls she was desperate to run her fingers through.

Hang on, what was she thinking? Klaus was her friend, her best friend at that. They couldn't have sex, could they? It had been a while and it wasn't like she had romantic feelings for him, so why not? "Fine, just once and then we'll never speak about this ever again," she ordered. "Got me?"

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured, obviously taken aback by her immediate change of heart, the hand that had been resting on her leg moved upwards towards her hip, the other brushing through her hair, albeit tentatively.

"You're looking at me funny," she noticed, sending him a weary glance. "This is just sex, right?"

"Of course," he replied, hastily moving his hand away. "Just sex, you know devoid of any pesky feelings, as it should be."

"Great, so stop talking and take off your top."

"I never knew you were so forward in the bedroom, love," he whistled, appreciatively. Her only response, an annoyed glare. He stood up tentatively, pulling his white t-shirt over his head, watching as her eyes raked appreciatively over his broad chest. "Your turn."

"I only have a dress," she baulked.

"Well, it's not my problem you under dressed for the occasion," Klaus smirked.

"Oh, fine," she growled, standing next to him and unzipping her dress, letting it pool around her ankles on the floor. "Happy now?"

"Very," he murmured, licking his lips in anticipation. Klaus knew she had a beautiful figure but it looked absolutely exquisite in only a black lacy bra and panties. "Judging by that lingerie, I'm assuming you wanted to get lucky tonight."

"I think whether I'll get lucky remains to be seen," she drawled, hands on hips. "Do you always talk this much during sex?"

"Last time I checked, we weren't having sex because you're too busy giving me a hard time, Caroline," he shot back. "Doesn't do much for the mood if you know what I mean."

What happened completely took Klaus by surprise as Caroline pounced on him, her supple lips finding his. It didn't take long for him to relax into the kiss, her mouth feeling strangely comfortable against his. Klaus ran his hands through her waves, continuing to devour her mouth and wondering why they'd never done this before. He was powerless to resist losing himself in their kisses and drawing her even closer, if that was possible. The next thing he knew she'd unbuttoned his jeans in record time, his briefs following and they were urgently making their way to her bedroom, their lips still firmly attached.

"You're a fast worker," he panted, pulling back briefly.

"Funny that's the same thing my boss says about my work ethic," she joked, as he slipped off her bra effortlessly, something that wasn't lost on Caroline.

"I never knew you were so agile with your fingers, Mikaelson," she noted as it slid off, revealing her creamy breasts.

"I have many talents, love, including with my tongue," he grinned knowingly and before she could ask he was sucking on one of her delicious looking nipples. She groaned immediately too wrapped up to notice him removing her panties she was that immersed in the sensations his tongue was causing. "Who said men couldn't multi task?" He boasted proudly, finally detaching himself and lifting her onto the bed.

Klaus couldn't help but stop for a moment to take in her beauty teasingly seated on the bed before him. "You're not going to talk again are you?" She asked panting slightly, obviously a little uncomfortable at their current state.

"I should have known you'd be bossy during sex, you are everywhere else."

"You're not doing much to get laid, mister." Klaus didn't need any further encouragement rubbing himself against her naked body, the feeling of her taut nipples on his chest driving him crazy.

"Mmmm, grab my hair."

"You really are demanding."

"Are you really going to argue with me right now?"

"Fine," he shot back, tugging on her silky, golden waves. "Now, kiss my neck."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not the only one calling the shots here, love."

_**45 minutes later...** _

"So that was..." Caroline said, firmly wrapped up in the sheet, her breathing still ragged from their impromptu work out.

"Yeah it was..." he trailed off, lying by her side, wondering just what to do and say next. To say this was awkward would be an understatement. What does one say to their best friend after they'd just had great sex? It didn't help that the beer buzz had well and truly worn off either.

"So, I should probably get going," she murmured.

"Except, this is your house," he replied, trying not to laugh as she closed her eyes in obvious embarrassment. At least the situation wasn't just awkward for him. "I can go if you like though?"

"No, that's okay," she finally answered.

"You know it's still early. I mean we could watch another movie." The thought of watching another nauseating romantic comedy after they'd had sex sounded like the worst plan ever.

"Or we could just stay here and..."

"Stay here and what?"

"Well, I know you said one time only but maybe we could..."

"Oh I know where you're going with this," she surmised, lifting her head off the pillow and leaning on her elbow. "You want some extra tuition, don't you?"

"Tuition," he scoffed. "It's me you're talking to love, I don't need any help in bed."

"And we just had sex," she drawled. "I'd be more than happy to give you some pointers though."

"Well by the sounds of your loud screaming during climax, I don't think I need any," he boasted. "But by all means if I can teach you anything, I'd be more than willing to pass on some of my expertise."

"I hate to break it to you Klaus but until you've mastered a blow job I'd hardly be throwing around titles like expert."

"Why? What did I do wrong?"

"How about I show you?" She offered, opening the bed sheet invitingly so he could slip inside. "Now, get under the covers."


	11. Take My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top Gun (1986) He's the new hotshot recruit at the U.S. Navy Fighter Weapons School and unbeknown to him, she's his new instructor (you know how this goes). Lines from the movie in italics.

_**Sunday 20:45: Raised By Wolves Cocktail Bar, San Diego, CA** _

"I start my new job tomorrow, Kat," she insisted. "I should be home in bed preparing."

"You do that every night, roomie," she shot back by way of response. "And drinking wine and watching the Notebook for the millionth time doesn't count as an activity."

Caroline was an Astrophysicist and had been working in DC for the past ten years. She'd recently moved cross country to take a contract position at the Miramar Naval Air Station in San Diego and had reunited with her best friend Katherine who was a Professor at the University of California in La Jolla. It made sense for them to move in together, but Caroline was realizing that Katherine was one of the nosiest roommates ever.

"This is a completely new role for me," she argued. "I need to be on my game, these officers are some of the best in the Navy, Kat. They don't call it Top Gun for nothing."

"I'm jealous that you get to work with gorgeous men in uniform and I have to lecture children."

"I never understood that. What is it with everyone's obsession with men in uniform?"

"Well, maybe you just haven't seen one in the flesh yet?" His crisp but attractive English accent wasn't enough to stop the rolling of her eyes.

"And I suppose you're going to remedy that situation," she drawled, turning in her chair and meeting his dark blue eyes for the first time.

She wanted to deny it but she couldn't. This guy was hot, with or without the white, naval uniform. Sexy stubble, sinful, crimson lips and dirty, blonde hair that curled teasingly over his ears was only the beginning, he had a pair of rogue dimples that she swore had superpowers they were that disarming.

"Alright, love?" Caroline felt Katherine nudge her subtly in the ribs. She needed to retain what composure she still had.

"I think you got the wrong location, the fancy dress party is on campus," Caroline teased.

"Cute," he shot back, licking his lips teasingly. She should have been repelled but this guy had the opposite effect and Caroline knew it had nothing to do with the uniform.

"I need to apologize for my friend," a fellow officer, also in head-to-toe white offered. "He can't help himself, he was dropped on his head as a baby."

"Oh, I know what this is," Kat realized. "This is your little, two-man act to try and pick up poor, unsuspecting patrons."

"Gee, tough crowd," he murmured in his friend's ear, although they could still hear him. Officer Number One's gaze hadn't wavered, it was still firmly trained on Caroline.

"I'm Lieutenant Klaus Mikaelson, this is Enzo St John," he offered by way of introduction, his eyes slipping lower and perusing the low-cut, black top Katherine insisted she wear. Caroline could feel an unmistakable blush forming in that region and hoped he wouldn't notice. He was an arrogant ass for sure but her body obviously didn't care about that.

"Lieutenant?" She asked, wondering if this cocky guy was one of her students because if so this was going to be really awkward come morning.

"We're Naval Aviators," he said it slow like she couldn't understand the concept. "At Top Gun."

"Impressive," Katherine cooed, her voice laced with sarcasm, not that Officer Number Two noticed.

"I go by Lucifer though," he shared, they both looked at Enzo curiously.

"Did your mother not like you?" Kat asked, mouth agape. Unlike her friend, she hadn't been around the Naval culture Caroline had.

"It's his call sign, like a nickname," Klaus explained, again slowly. Caroline had to stop herself from telling him where he could shove his mansplaining.

"My surname is Saint, get it?" The girls just looked at each other thinking that was just weird logic.

"And what is your, call sign is it?" Caroline bluffed.

"The Original," he smirked, knowingly, tipping his hat in her direction.

"The Original what?" She asked, unable to help herself.

"Well, how about we get to know each other and I'll tell you all about it, love."

"Wow," she muttered, Caroline was surprised there was any oxygen left in the bar his ego was that inflated. "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to pass. In fact, we were just leaving, right Kat?" She picked up her purse and grabbed Katherine's hand. She might have wanted to be there but Caroline had no interest in staying any longer.

_**Monday 05:45: "The Strand" Pacific Beach, San Diego CA** _

"Tully! Tully, come back here, girl!" He heard a melodic voice before he saw her.

Running along Pacific Beach was his rare downtime these days. Flight school was intense, not that Klaus minded. He was a fighter pilot first and foremost and he was living his dream. He liked to think he was confident, most people considered him arrogant but Klaus could practically fly in his sleep it was that deeply ingrained in his life, so too the Navy.

The first time he'd faltered since arriving was the previous night. Klaus considered himself good with women but his performance at the bar was woeful. If he wasn't aware, Enzo had been reminding him ever since. He'd never had a woman literally leave a place because she didn't want to talk to him.

Klaus knew he'd acted stupid, peddling those tired lines but he had a habit of doing that when he liked someone. And he liked this girl, that much was clear given he'd been thinking about her ever since. Not that he'd probably ever see her again.

The golden retriever bounded over to him, rubbing against his bare legs and almost tripping him in the process. Klaus stopped to lean down and give her a pat.

"Hey, girl." He looked up into the familiar, blue eyes of the woman from last night. Dressed casually in form-fitting jeans and a white-t-shirt, those blonde waves hanging loose over her shoulders, Klaus didn't think she could look any better than the previous night but he was wrong.

"Lose something?" He asked, noting just how adorable she looked flustered, her creamy cheeks tinged pink from the exercise.

"You again?" she asked, obviously only just realizing who he was. "I didn't recognize you without your costume."

"There's that sarcastic wit I've missed," he chuckled. "I take it this is a friend of yours." Caroline eyed the dog in frustration as she rubbed up against him lovingly.

"Traitor," she muttered. "Tully is my friend's dog and as I've discovered this morning has a mind of her own and enjoys flirting with strange men."

"I'm not a stranger," he drawled. "You know my name but I never caught yours, love."

"That's not my name," she shot back. Klaus felt his muscles going cold so started stretching on the spot, his shorts riding up even higher. He could see her checking him out like she had last night. He still had it.

"Well, if you told me then I wouldn't have to call you that," he grinned.

"I better get going, don't want to be late," she replied, hooking the leash to Tully's collar.

"Late for what? Or is that just another excuse to get away from me?"

"I start a new job today, I need to be on time."

"Well good luck, love," he offered. She didn't bother to argue about his endearment and just shook her head. Everything in Klaus wanted to ask her out again but knew it would probably be pointless. Monday

_**09:45: Miramar Naval Air Station, San Diego, CA** _

_"Civilian specialists are here because they are our very best source on enemy aircraft. One of our very best is Caroline Forbes. She has a PHD in astrophysics and is a civilian contractor so you do not salute her. But you better listen to her because the Pentagon listens to her."_

"Good morning," she greeted them. Klaus was seated in the front row with Enzo not quite believing what he was seeing.

Turns out her new job just happened to be him. He was torn over whether it was a good development or a bad one. Hooking up with your boss was obviously frowned upon but at least this way he knew where to find her.

The way she looked in that fitted, black, skirt suit with her wavy hair pulled back into a bun at the nape of her creamy neck was messing with his composure and looking around the room he could see his fellow students thought the same thing.

A ripple of jealousy came over him and Klaus didn't like it one bit. Somehow he'd managed to lose track of what she was saying, something about F5 and MIG 28 Aircraft but he'd been too busy to really take much notice.

 _"However, the MIG 28 does have a problem with its inverted flight tanks. It won't do a negative G pushover,"_ _she explained._

Enzo nudged Klaus. Only a few weeks ago they'd seen a MIG 28 do exactly that during a training exercise which had attracted enemy aircraft and nearly killed them for their trouble. They continued to discuss it between them.

_"The latest intelligence tells us the most it will do is one negative.." she paused mid-sentence."Excuse me, Lieutenant, is there something wrong?"_

_"Yes ma'am, the data on the MIG is inaccurate," Klaus replied, noting her adorable but puzzled look._

_"How's that, Lieutenant?"_

_"Well, I just happened to see a MIG 28 do a..."_

_"We," Enzo interrupted._

_"Uh, sorry, Lucifer. 'We' happened to see a MIG 28 do a 4g negative dive."_

She cocked her left eyebrow, almost like she was trying to work out whether he was telling the truth or just messing with her.

_"Where did you see this?"_

_"Uh, that's classified."_

_"It's what?"_

_"It's classified. I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."_

He sent her his very best smirk and given her less than impressed expression, Klaus knew he was going to have to do a lot more work to win her over.

But he was more than willing to try.

_**10:45** _

"Ma'am? Excuse me!" He called out. She continued walking towards her car, choosing to ignore him not interested in a discussion right now, it was already extremely awkward enough. "Caroline!" She finally turned, realizing he was going to continue to make a scene until she acknowledged him.

Of course, she'd expected him but what transpired after she hadn't. Caroline was trying to work out if it was all arrogant bluster or something entirely different.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" She answered officially, trying to ignore just how good his khaki uniform brought out his Californian tan. He came closer, and even though he wore Aviators she could tell his eyes were trained on her with that same intensity she remembered from the previous night.

"You tricked me."

"I did no such thing."

"You knew I was at Top Gun, you knew I was your student but yet you didn't feel the need to tell me, why is that exactly?"

"I felt that it was inappropriate to disclose my identity at that time."

"But yet it's okay to just show up in class like that? What if I'd said something in front of everyone."

"I knew you wouldn't," she murmured. "You want to be here just as much as I do because we love what we do and this, whatever this is, doesn't factor into that."

"This? You rejected me last time I checked," he replied. "Twice."

"Is that why you did that before in class? Was it some form of petty payback?"

"It wasn't petty," she gave him a look which clearly said she didn't believe him. "Okay maybe a little bit petty but it did actually happen, Enzo has this great polaroid you'd love."

"But apparently it's classified though right?"

"How about we go out for a drink and I'll tell you the redacted version?"

"I am not going out with you, I don't know how many times I have to say it."

"Why not?"

"I'm your teacher, you're my student. This can't happen because it is all kinds of wrong, Lieutenant ."

"I don't like to take no for an answer and, just so you know, I don't give up easily, love."

"Is that so?" He sent her his best smile and finally removed his sunglasses, those blue eyes roaming over her body before eventually landing on her face. Caroline was trying to pretend he had no effect on her whatsoever but she could feel her resolve fading fast.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, ma'am." He walked away, the spicy scent of his aftershave hovering in his wake. Caroline had no idea what she'd gotten herself into but at the same time, it excited her too.

It had nothing to do with men in uniform, just one man in particular.


	12. One For the Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Janet Evanovich Book of the same name.
> 
> After catching her husband cheating and losing her job, Caroline finds herself back in the old neighbourhood and needing some form of income. When she finds out someone from her past has skipped out on his bail she decides becoming a bounty hunter and tracking him down is a great idea.

The fumes from the garbage bin were putrid and as much as Caroline Forbes wanted to be as far away from the stench as possible, she had to find her damn car keys. She decided that this was most definitely her lowest point which was saying a lot given she’d caught her husband cheating with her high school nemesis and lost her job all in the past three months.

She felt something slimy come into contact with her hand and screamed, retreating quickly from the bin. She noticed a piece of soggy lettuce stuck to her hand and shook her arm furiously attempting to dislodge the stray – and well past its expiry date - vegetable. Maybe she didn’t need her car that badly.

“And here I thought you were being melodramatic when you complained about being broke last week.”

She looked over into the smug face of Lorenzo St John, or Enzo as she liked to use. His reputation as one of the best bounty hunters in North America was legendary, not to mention his cool demeanour and impeccable dress sense. Caroline figured she might have been slightly attracted to him if he wasn’t such a sarcastic, know-it-all with the opposite sexual orientation as herself.

“Excuse me?”

“Rifling through dumpsters for food,” he motioned to the limp piece of lettuce on the ground. “I’d be more than happy to shout you lunch, darling, but you’ve got to take a shower before I take you out in public.”

“Who says I want to be seen in public with you? Anyway, if you must know, I’m looking for my car keys.”

“I’m not sure I want to know how they ended up in there of all places.”

“It was Mikaelson,” she growled, his surname causing the anger she’d briefly suppressed to return with a vengeance. “He threw them in there so I couldn’t follow.” Enzo let out a deep, throaty laugh, not even bothering to hide his amusement. Just when she thought her day couldn’t get any worse she had to put up with another arrogant Englishman using her for entertainment.

“It’s not funny.”

“On the contrary, Caroline, it’s hysterical. I have no idea how you get yourself into these situations but thank you for brightening my day.”

“You’re just as juvenile as him,” she muttered. “If you’re going to stand around making jokes the least you could do is help me.”

“And ruin my $5000 suit,” he scoffed. “Not bloody likely.” Caroline spun on her heel, sick of seeing that judgemental expression that seemed to be permanently etched on his face and continued to gingerly pick through the bin. “So, how exactly did you let him take your keys?”

“He distracted me,” she mumbled, hoping that the faint scratching sound wasn’t a rat rifling through the dumpster too.

“Did he pull a gun on you or what?” Caroline felt her face flush knowing his distraction techniques were less violent and decidedly more sexual. He’d been using that tactic on her ever since they were kids growing up in the same suburban neighbourhood. You’d think she would have learned by now.

“Yeah something like that,” she lied.

“What happened to the gun I got you?”

“I left it at home,” she answered, well and truly tired of his incessant questions. She’d be with her nagging mother right now if that’s what she wanted.

“The whole point of being a bounty hunter and having a gun is to use it, Caroline,” he lectured.

“I’m not really the violent type,” she said, catching a flash of metal between a burger wrapper and barely recognisable banana peel. She dived in, too excited by her sudden find to care about the ramifications. Her sense of smell had long since disappeared which was something at least. “Ah ha!” She cried triumphantly, climbing out of the bin slowly and adjusting her fitted, black skirt accordingly.

“Nice work, Oscar. Now, about that gun.”

“I don’t even know how to use one, it would be pretty irresponsible for me to be shooting up the neighbourhood now wouldn’t it?”

“So, you lied to me?”

“No, I just didn’t disclose the full story, there’s a difference.”

“Caroline.”

“Alright, I didn’t want to admit that in front of the guy at the gun store, he was kind of cute,” she offered, albeit feebly.

“Yeah he kind of was so I’ll let it slide this once,” he conceded. “Right, meet me at the shooting range but only after you’ve showered, I might even buy you lunch if you use soap.”

“Hilarious, St John. Although I have a pressing commitment in Mikaelson’s apartment, it was the reason I came here after all.”

“I’m curious darling, how do you plan on getting inside?” He asked, a curious expression crossing his face.

“Oh, I’ve got this break and enter thing down. You know, I’ve seen a few movies.”

“How about I come with you, just in case.”

“In case of what?”

“We’ll never get inside his apartment today if I have to list all of my concerns, trust me on that,” he grinned, grabbing her arm and steering her towards the front stairs. “Just don’t stand too close to me, you smell really bad.”

* * *

“I think we’re going to need a few more lessons,” Enzo drawled a few hours later, sending a questionable glance over the table at her burger and fries. “And maybe a few healthy eating suggestions while we’re at it.”

“Says the guy eating nothing but air,” she grumbled, gesturing to his rather plain and, not to mention, lonely salad. “I’ll have you know I love calorie laden food and, while we’re at it, my shooting wasn’t that bad. I might not have reached the target but it was my first time.”

“Oh, that I didn’t expect but I hoped you’d at least get somewhere on the paper,” he scoffed.

“Is it your aim in life to make me feel bad about my shortcomings? I’m doing the best I can given my lack of…”

“General bounty hunter attributes?”

“I was going to say lack of experience,” she scowled. “The least you could do is help me out and stop being so negative.”

“Fine,” he sighed, pushing his plate away and crossing his toned arms on the table. “Why exactly do you want this so badly?”

“Fifteen thousand dollars, why do you think?”

“You are so easy to read,” he smiled, knowingly. “Yes, you want the cash but whenever I mention Klaus Mikaelson…”

“Don’t say his name.”

“You do that,” he surmised. “So, what exactly is your problem with the guy? Is it the cop thing because I always assumed women liked a man in uniform?”

“Yeah, a cop that shot someone and then skipped bail, not too sure he’s all that squeaky clean.”

“Klaus Mikaelson may be many things but guilty he’s not, I can smell a set-up a mile away.”

“How do you know?”

“It just doesn’t add up, Mikaelson has been a cop for fifteen years with no prior history. I’m surprised they haven’t given him the keys to the city yet.”

“He may be a good cop but he’s also a womanising and arrogant idiot,” she muttered, shoving a French fry in her mouth in frustration.

The first time she met Klaus Mikaelson was when she was six years-old. He’d teased her mercilessly and then proceeded to behead her favourite Barbie doll just for fun. Then when she was eight he pushed her into a muddy puddle in her favourite dress. At eleven, he told everyone in their class that she had a crush on Alexander Jackson and then at the ripe age of sixteen he took her virginity behind the counter of the video store she worked at after closing. Caroline couldn’t complain about that last one given it wasn’t the worst way to spend a night but he did practically ignore her afterwards like she was just another notch on his belt.

“Oh, do tell?”

“He’s not worth my time or my energy.”

“Yet, here you are chasing him around the neighbourhood for a crime he probably didn’t commit. Did you and he, you know?”

“Why do I suddenly feel transported back to High School?” She scoffed. “You’re always so indifferent but as soon as you sense a whiff of scandal you become a teenage girl.”

“You did! And by the way deflection doesn’t work on me, Forbes. Now this avid thirst for revenge makes so much sense,” he said, rubbing his hands together gleefully. “He had his way with you, then left, and you’re extremely pissed.”

“I’m not pissed, just mildly angry,” she pouted. “Anyway, I already got my revenge this is just an added bonus with an extremely attractive cash prize.”

“Oh really?”

“A few years back, he might have been on the side walk and I just happened to drive by and accidentally put my foot on the accelerator instead of the brake. Poor guy broke his leg in three places.”

“Maybe you do have the balls for this bounty hunter gig after all,” he chuckled. “Pity we didn’t find much at his place earlier.”

“I did find these,” she mentioned, pulling a set of keys from her handbag. Enzo’s eyebrows shot up as he watched her dangling them gleefully in his line of sight. “I thought I might borrow his jeep; you know given he’s getting around in that beat up van these days.”

“And what’s wrong with your car exactly?”

“Have you seen it?” She drawled thinking about her sorry excuse for a vehicle given her money issues. “Anyway, this is more about baiting Mikaelson. The only other thing he loves more than himself is his car and knowing I’m riding around in it will drive him crazy.”

“Crazy enough to come out of hiding?”

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see,” she mused, finally feeling the best she had in weeks.

Turns out patience wasn’t Caroline’s strong suit. She stupidly assumed he’d be attracted to her like a moth to a flame but was yet to show his smug face, even after he’d caught her in peak hour traffic at a set of lights and threatened her from across the lane. His window was up but Caroline was pretty good at reading lips and the string of profanities he’d shared was enough to confirm he was a little angry.

She paced back and forth, her eyes not leaving the window and view of her apartment parking lot where his precious jeep was sitting. The one thing she’d learnt that was mildly interesting in auto shop was removing the fuel pump fuse which disabled the engine. It was her insurance policy given he no doubt had a spare key on hand. Cops always were annoyingly prepared.

The hours dragged on and Caroline was tired and desperate for a hot shower to soothe her aching muscles. This bounty hunter thing was tough. She figured if Klaus was coming he would have by now and made her way to the bathroom, peeling off her clothes and stepping into the shower, relishing in the massaging effect the hot water had on her bare skin.

What she wasn’t expecting was the shower curtain to almost be ripped off its rod in one swift move. Her eyes darted to the assailant, the unresolved anger coming back with a vengeance so too the urgency to cover her naked body.

“I think it’s a little late for modesty, Forbes,” he growled, but she couldn’t miss the way his blue eyes flickered over her naked form approvingly. She shivered involuntarily, deciding it was the fact that he’d shut off the water rather than any untoward and lingering feelings. For someone on the run he looked pretty damn good in a fitted, grey Henley, dark jeans and sexy as hell stubble.

“Well, excuse me for wanting to be covered when someone decides to break and enter without my permission.”

“Oh, like you did earlier today?”

“Well, you threw my car keys in the garbage and I had to rifle through all sorts of disgusting things to find them.” He let out an unexpected laugh, surprising Caroline somewhat given he seemed so angry and defensive earlier.

“Good times,” he laughed. “I only wish I’d been there to witness you garbage deep in that dumpster, love. Speaking of cars though…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she bluffed, feeling the goose bumps forming over her skin but still covering herself and attempting to retain at least some of her modesty.

“You are such a bad liar,” he scoffed. “Like claiming it was an accident that you mounted the curb and confused the accelerator with the brake.”

“I stand by my sequence of events which I noticed you never challenged in the police report. Probably because you wanted to try and keep your pathetically womanising ways under wraps.”

“I’m sensing some sexual frustration here, sweetheart. Not getting any?”

“My sex life is okay,” she lied.

“Yeah, but sometimes it’s fun to have a partner,” he smirked, his eyes now running unrestrained over her naked body.

“If that’s some pathetic way to try and seduce me then I think you need to work on your lines, Mikaelson.”

“I have more important things to do believe it or not,” he murmured, his eyes not wavering. “Starting with the fuel pump fuse you so kindly removed from my car. Given you only took those classes to flirt with Jimmy James, I’m impressed something actually resonated.”

“I had no idea you were so interested in my love life all those years ago, Mikaleson,” she quipped. “But it was actually for Ryan Harris.”

“Oh come on,” he scoffed. “That guy was an arrogant ass.”

“Takes one to know one. And by the way that assertion about me taking anything is completely scurrilous,” she huffed.

“Well, I suppose I’m going to have to prove that particular theory wrong,” he answered, licking those crimson lips teasingly and causing a few stray tingles to appear most un-welcomingly.

“I have rights you know.” She protested, attempting to get out of the shower and not expecting him to slap a pair of unexpected and somewhat cold handcuffs on her wrists. “Ouch.”

“That didn’t hurt, you big baby.” Klaus chided.

“So what? You’re just going to have your way with me?”

“You wish, love,” he joked. “I’m going to take a look around, that missing part must be somewhere.”

“And what about me?”

“I figured given your new career path, you’d be more than equipped to get yourself out of this particular situation.”

“If only I had my gun to shoot you.”

“Maybe next time?” He teased, making his way from the bathroom but not before turning around and flashing those dimples one last time. “By the way, I heard about your lying, cheating ass of a husband and dealt with him accordingly.”

“Huh?”

“Let’s just say he’ll be facing quite a few fines and other fun surprises in his vehicular future.”

“But why?” Caroline insisted, wrestling with her handcuffs even though she knew it was no use. For some reason the fact he had mentioned it made her curious. How did he even know what’d happened? Was he keeping tabs on her or something?

“I suppose we should take that up when you decide to mess with me next and given your frustrating persistence I don’t doubt it will be soon,” he laughed and Caroline was struggling to argue back given she was naked and a little cold. Bastard.

Given that was what Klaus wanted Caroline chose not to engage as he ransacked her place like a thief in the night. Pity he wouldn’t find what he was looking for given it was sitting under the soap dish strategically. Obviously he’d been too busy perusing her assets to notice, exactly how she’d planned it.

The door slammed and Caroline hit her head against the cold tiles knowing there was only one person she could call that would have a key and Enzo would never let her forget it.

* * *

“Turns out the dead guy has a disgruntled business partner,” Lexi murmured, checking her computer screen. “And their life insurance policy is sitting at a cool $5 million.”

“You got all of that from the internet?” She asked incredulously. Caroline was busy licking her wounds on the bail bonds office couch after a tough night with two annoying Englishmen who made it their aim in life to torment her mercilessly.

“No, Mrs Lawson from around the corner,” the blonde secretary smiled deviously. “If you’re going to be in this business Caroline, you’re going to need to hone your skills which includes good old neighbourhood gossip.”

“I really need to tap into that,” she groaned, finally standing up even if the pain was excruciating. “I also need to get into shape.”

“Turns out the dodgy business partner is an amateur boxer,” she offered. “Maybe this is your chance to chase down a lead and get fit at the same time?”

“Smooth, Lexi,” she uttered before limping out of the office. According to Cosmopolitan the best cardio workout you could get, other than sex, was from boxing so what did she have to lose?

The gym was situated in an extremely questionable part of town and Klaus’ jeep might not have been there when she returned but it wasn’t hers to lose in the first place. Given he’d handcuffed her naked to the shower, Caroline figured he deserved it. If anything it might make him more vengeful to come after her again and this time she’d be waiting fully clothed and with her wits about her.

Before she could even step foot in the gym, Caroline heard a loud gun shot pierce the air and a hard body covering hers as they fell onto the hard cement. Every muscle in her body seized up and she was pissed given just how painful it was.

“Get off me, you oaf,” she struggled.

“Oaf? What is this the 1950s?” It was that annoying and judgemental voice she knew entirely too well. Bastard. She wrestled free, even if it was difficult given his substantial weight and her lack of strength or fitness.

“You were the one who jumped on top of me, Mikaelson. What is this, your attempt at cheap thrills?” She hissed, finally finding her feet and standing up, albeit shakily. Before she knew what was happening, he’d grabbed her possessively round the waist and whisked her away to a nearby and darkened alley holding her up against the hard wall. “So classy. Is this the way you get women these days?”

“Do you ever stop talking?”

“Not when it comes to your selfish ass,” she argued, wishing she could position her stiletto mid foot for extreme impact. “For someone who’s in hiding you certainly have an unhealthy need to be near me all the time.”

“And you accuse me of being the arrogant one?”

“I just take it as I see it,” she muttered. “Now, can you stop with all the ridiculous dramatics and let me go, Tarzan?”

“You nearly died! I saved your life and suddenly I have to deal with your attitude? By the way you are a terrible bounty hunter, if you didn’t already know.”

“Always trying to find some way to bring me down, Mikaleson,” she scoffed. “You might want to try a new approach cause this one is getting really old.”

“A new approach?” He growled. “Okay, how about I stop saving your ass and leave you to fend for yourself?”

“I don’t need saving, I’m a goddamn bounty hunter.”

“I suggest you refrain from actually using that title in public if you don’t want people to laugh at you, love.”

“You get off on this don’t you? Pretending that I’m some weak and pathetic female that somehow needs your help.”

“Well, I did just stop you from being shot, so….”

“I’m curious, why does a fugitive from the law need to defend the person chasing him?”

“Call it being a good Samaritan.”

“Says the guy that handcuffed me to my shower,” she drawled. “How does that fit in with your supposedly selfless reputation?”

“It doesn’t,” he shrugged his shoulders. “With these murder charges, I guess you could say I needed a laugh.”

“You sound just like Enzo,”

“Lorenzo St John? What does he have to do with all this,” Caroline could sense a hint of jealousy amongst the coldness. To say she was pleased was an understatement.

“Well, someone had to unlock me from those handcuffs,” she explained, sending him a sly smile as she said it. Obviously Klaus was unaware of his sexual preference and the fact she’d managed to drape herself in the shower curtain before Enzo arrived but she wasn’t going to tell him that.

“He unlocked you, naked?”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re a little jealous?”

“Oh please,” he drawled, rolling his eyes for added effect. “I could care less about your nocturnal activities given my currently precarious situation.”

“Which I was dealing with when you decided to crash tackle me,” she huffed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a boxer I need to see.”

“You almost get shot before entering the premises and you want to go in there for round two?”

“That shot could have been meant for anyone, I mean look where we are?” She gestured to her less than impressive surroundings. “Plus, any of the women with bad aim that you may have wronged in the past.”

“Everyone knows about your little foray into the bounty hunter business and obviously thinks you’re getting too close to this thing,” he murmured, moving closer so that his torso was now teasingly rubbing against hers. He was near enough to kiss or strangle from this distance. Unfortunately, he had her arms pinned to the wall so she couldn’t enact the latter. “I don’t need you ruining the one shot I’ve got at clearing my name.”

“You don’t understand. I really need to get into that gym, I was planning to do some reconnaissance and a workout. You know, multitask? I realise that’s a foreign concept for a male.”

“I’d be more than happy to give you a workout, I’ve been told I make a great sparring partner.”

“Yeah, real great I’m sure. You’d suffocate me with that inflated ego.”

“Look, I can’t let you go in there, love, even if I have to subject you to my inflated ego all day and all night.”

“You’re worried about me?” She noticed a slight blush cross his face, knowing that she’d hit a nerve.

“Right now I have enough to worry about,” he mumbled.

“So, is that your gun or are you just really happy to see me?” She looked down at his burgeoning arousal that was becoming increasingly too difficult to ignore given it was pressing teasingly into her leg.

“If I answer that question we may never get out of this alley,” he smirked, causing Caroline’s heart to beat a little faster and her vision to blur slightly. Why did this idiot always have this effect on her?

“Or you could do a girl a favour and accompany me to the police station, I could give you a lift in my jeep?”

“Oh, don’t you mean my jeep?” He mused, holding up his keys which he’d obviously managed to extricate from her possession in the process.

“Hey! No fair,” she pouted. “Now, how am I going to get home?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out love,” he chuckled, his hot breath tickling her ear lobe before his crimson lips ventured dangerously along the length of her neck. “You’ve always been so annoyingly resourceful and tenacious.”

“So what? I get nothing?” She asked, attempting to even out her breathing so she didn’t come across so effected by his close proximity.

“On the contrary, I’ll let you keep my handcuffs. Maybe after all of this is over we could put them to good use?” Before she could respond he’d disappeared, taking his irritating but sexy self away. She hit her head against the wall in frustration. Why did he have to mess with her like that?

She reached into her pocket, glad she’d taken the initiative to remove the fuel pump fuse again just in case. Maybe she could make good use of those handcuffs when he came calling tonight…


	13. Fight the Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the movie "Out of Sight" (1998) 
> 
> Caroline is a Federal Marshall who unwittingly witnesses a jail break. Her punishment? Being thrown into the trunk of the getaway car along with a bank robber escapee… apparently it's not quite as horrible as she imagined.

_**United States Penitentiary, Leavenworth - Kansas** _

Caroline yanked open the door of her car, relieved that her long day was finally coming to an end.

She'd been sent to Leavenworth to interrogate an inmate about a current investigation. He'd been unhelpful, to say the least, and she was wondering why she'd bothered driving over eight hours from Denver.

Yes, she could have caught an airplane like most normal people but she had this overwhelming fear of flying, not that she'd openly admit that to her colleagues. She had her tough reputation to protect after all, so Caroline liked to use the cost savings excuse instead.

It didn't help that it was actually her birthday and she could think of much better ways to spend the day. She'd caught up with her father, a former policeman, yesterday for breakfast and he'd bought her the handgun she'd been eyeing off for months. Most people would think it was an interesting choice but Caroline thought it was the perfect gift. It was packed away in her car trunk and she couldn't wait to try it out at the shooting range next week.

The prison was eerily quiet at this time of night and Caroline knew it was due to the fact that the prisoners should be safely locked away in their cells. Her SUV was in the expansive parking lot right next to the foreboding guard tower and just outside of the border fence. A car approached and parked directly behind her, its headlights blinding her briefly before coming to a stop and cutting the engine. At least she wasn't the only one here late at night.

Just as she was about to start the car, her cell rang out making her jump in surprise. Caroline consulted the screen reluctantly, the name that flashed up not giving her much motivation to answer. Yes, her colleague Tyler had been a fun distraction in the bedroom for a few months but Caroline was beginning to grow tired of his incessant calls. She'd already ignored him twice today, so thought she better answer, mainly because she had to work with him. That was definitely the down side to mixing work with pleasure.

"Hey, Tyler," she greeted, after connecting the call and hoping it didn't sound as forced as it felt.

"It's good to hear your voice, I've missed you." She shut her eyes, trying to collect her thoughts knowing she had no intention of reiterating his sentiments.

"It's been a long day," she sighed.

"So, how did it go?"

"Not as well as I'd expected, the prisoner wasn't at all forthcoming, so I'm just looking forward to getting some sleep."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I'll be fine after a hot bath and a warm bed." She murmured desperate to get back to her hotel and rest, not realising just what she'd said and how he'd interpret it.

"You sure know how to tease a guy," he chuckled, and she cringed inwardly.

As soon as she got back to Denver she was going to have to have a word with Tyler about the difference between casual fun and an actual relationship. Not that she was an expert on relationships, Caroline hadn't found anyone she liked enough to take that extra step. She saw a flurry of movement out of the corner of her eye. It was dark and Caroline figured she was imagining it. Before she could respond to Tyler, Caroline noticed a few figures climbing over the fence.

"Seriously," she growled. All she wanted to do was go to bed and these inconsiderate prisoners had decided to break out of jail and ruin her plans.

"What?" Oops, she didn't realise she'd said that aloud.

"Tyler, I've got to go," she shot back, disconnecting the call prematurely and climbing out of her car.

She waved her arms erratically trying to get the attention of the guard tower above.

"They're over there!" The spot light swung around rapidly, catching the escaping inmates as they scurried over the fence.

The warning siren blared out and she watched impatiently as they rushed around madly, the prisoners hitting the ground and running away towards freedom. She rolled her eyes realising she was going to have to intervene if they couldn't get their act together. All she needed was her gun.

Before she could grab it from the car, Caroline noticed another person scaling the fence in pursuit, his familiar, navy guard uniform catching her eye. At least someone seemed to be doing their job. He was gesturing madly to the guards on foot who finally sprang into action and were hot on their heels.

Caroline realised the guard had slowed his speed, regarding her curiously. In the spotlight she could make out his crimson lips and messy blonde curls, peeking out from the cap he wore.

"I'm a Federal Marshall," she yelled, thinking she should clarify her position. Caroline wondered why he'd immediately paused, unless…

"Excuse me, Miss?" A smooth English voice enquired from behind. Before she could turn and answer she felt his hand cover her mouth and pull her backwards.

Caroline tried to bite her assailant but he was too quick picking her up and throwing her into the trunk of her car. Caroline attempted to climb out, before another body jumped in stifling her attempts to escape. She recognised the familiar flash of navy material before the trunk closed and they were plunged into complete darkness.

Now this was not how she saw her birthday going at all. She felt the car engine come to life and the car drove away, where to she had no idea.

She could hear his steady breathing behind her, wondering just who she was sharing this confined space with. For some reason she wasn't as scared as she probably should have been. In all her training Caroline knew she had to keep calm and the best thing she could do was try to extract as much information as she could. It was hard to ignore his broad chest against her back and his spicy scent.

"So, what's your favourite movie?" The stranger asked, his accent not lost on her.

"You've kidnapped me against my will, thrown me into a car trunk and you're talking about movies right now?"

"I haven't had much adult interaction lately," he murmured, his hot breath tickling the hair on the nape of her neck. "Let's just say I've been starved of any interesting conversation."

"Let me guess, you're going to say The Fugitive is your favourite?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You know the innocent guy accused of murder story line."

"I'm not innocent, but I'm also not a murderer," he answered, her curiosity immediately piqued.

"So, dare I ask what you were convicted of then?" She asked methodically, running through the questions she needed to ask in order to obtain the right information.

"I asked you one question you asked two, somehow I don't think that's a fair ratio, love," he chuckled.

"Fine, it's Die Hard," she murmured, attempting to stretch her legs in the meagre amount of space she had. It didn't help that the skirt she'd been wearing was riding dangerously high toward the top of her thighs.

"New York cop singlehandedly saves a building full of hostages from Hans Gruber and his German cronies," he recited. "Well, I suppose that's fairly predictable."

"You don't like Die Hard?" She baulked, surprised that anyone would talk ill of Bruce Willis and his successive box office hits.

"I never said that," he assured her, wriggling uncomfortably in the confined space. She couldn't help but notice just how warm his body felt against hers. Caroline shook her head trying to remind herself that he was a ruthless criminal who'd taken her hostage. Hell, she still had no idea what he'd done to end up in prison. "I've always been more of a Steve McQueen fan myself."

"The Great Escape,' she murmured. "Why am I not surprised given tonight's events."

"I escaped, didn't I?" He teased. "I think he'd be proud of me."

"I'm pretty sure your little plan doesn't even compare to that."

"You'd be surprised what I did to get out of prison," he boasted and Caroline knew she had to exploit his weakness, which seemed to be his unstoppable ego.

"So, if your feat was that amazing how exactly did you escape?"

"I may be a felon but I'm not blind to your obvious attempts to interrogate me," he muttered. "I have to say I didn't expect a Federal Marshall to look quite like you."

"What does that mean?" She baulked. "If you're going to make some chauvinistic remark, I'll have you know my leg is very capable of causing severe damage to your apparent manhood, if you know what I mean."

"Sounds like a lot of fun," he grumbled, sarcastically.

It was at that point her phone rang out, interrupting the silence. She froze, willing for it to stop. What happened next she wasn't expecting. He fumbled through her jacket pocket, locating her cell. The light emanating from the screen illuminating the trunk.

"Is Tyler your boyfriend?"

All of her training told her to encourage him to answer; knowing that if he did Tyler would raise the alarm. For some reason though she was resistant to involving a third party at this point, even if did save her life. For some reason everything inside her was screaming that this guy didn't pose an immediate threat and she also didn't want to risk aggravating him.

"Tyler wishes he was my boyfriend," she muttered. "I'd really prefer you'd ignore him, I can only take so many annoying calls in one day." She heard him silence the call and placed it back in her pocket. Caroline was trying to ignore the sensations his hands were causing as he did it.

"Whatever the lady wants," he agreed. "I'm not sure I like the sound of this Tyler guy."

"You don't even know him."

"His name is Tyler, surely that's enough said."

"And your name is so much better?"

"There you go again trying to extract information," he murmured.

"So how about I call you Steve then?"

"I like that," he chuckled. The car came to a stop and Caroline was a little disappointed, not that she'd admit that aloud, especially to the criminal in such close proximity. It seemed like he was a little too given his sigh she heard. "I may have robbed a few banks."

"So, what made you admit that?"

"I have no idea," he replied. "But while I'm admitting things, I've always been a Bruce Willis fan." The trunk flew open with his accomplice's curious face peering at them.

"So, have we kissed and made up yet, kids?"

"You always have the worst timing," he groaned, turning over and taking in her appearance. Caroline thought he was gorgeous when she first laid eyes on him but after their impromptu conversation and those dangerous dimples she was struggling to form words.

"No, I think it's actually perfect, can we have a word please?" Klaus reluctantly crawled out of the trunk, sending Enzo his most unimpressed glance as his friend slammed the door shut.

"Do you really think that was necessary?" He hissed, gesturing towards the trunk.

"Yes, Niklaus," he growled. "What part of Federal Marshall don't you understand?"

"She likes action movies," he replied, feebly.

"I'm glad your taste in women runs so deep," he quipped. "She's the enemy, snap out of it Casanova. If you hadn't noticed this is a jailbreak and I busted my ass to rescue you."

"Yes, but..." he argued, before a number of shots rang out from inside the trunk, the bullets peppering holes in the blue metal making them seek refuge just in case a wayward shot hit them.

"What were you saying?"

"Where did that gun even come from?"

"That's your only question? I think the fact that she is trying to kill us says it all," Enzo said rolling his eyes.

"There's no need to act so hastily, love, I thought we were starting to be friends," he called out. She'd stopped shooting, which Klaus hoped was a sign that she'd run out of bullets already.

"Hopefully, Kol should be here any minute with the other car."

Klaus noticed for the first time that they were pulled up on the far side of the highway under a bridge. The original plan had been for him to escape with his younger brother and then meet up with Enzo in Florida once the coast was clear. One of his former cellmates was a fallen billionaire jailed for tax evasion, who had bragged about his extensive art collection. It was one that Klaus knew was worth millions and if he could get his hands on it he'd never have to worry about money again.

"Speak of the devil," the white sedan pulled up in front of their car. Klaus was almost disappointed it was over. All he wanted was to take one more look at the blonde beauty who'd captured his attention.

"Fellas," Kol greeted them, rubbing his hands together to ward off the winter chill. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Just your brother's weakness."

"Which is?"

"Blonde, mouthy ballbreakers," he joked. "There's been a change of plans after that botched escape; we need you to drop off the stowaway while we get to Florida."

"Oh you mean the stowaway that has made those multiple bullet holes," he gulped, gesturing towards them.

"She's harmless," Enzo said, unconvincingly. "All you need to do is abandon her just outside the city limits."

"Well, that seems a little harsh."

"Don't listen to Klaus, your brother here has taken a liking to Little Miss Federal Marshall in the space of a twenty minute drive," Enzo growled. "We need to head off now to avoid the authorities."

"Fine," Klaus bit out, striding towards the trunk apprehensively hoping he wouldn't be the unwitting victim of her rage. He inhaled sharply before opening the trunk. She was laying there alert, the hand gun pointed towards him precariously.

"Easy, love."

"Why should I be?"

"You're going to be okay. I'm not going to hurt you," he murmured, trying to soothe her nerves. "I'm Klaus by the way."

"So, now you want to tell me your name?"

"Well, you have a gun pointed at me so I figured I'd try to make peace and introduce myself."

"Are you always so..."

"Handsome, witty and charismatic?"

"I was going to say stupid. I'm holding a gun and you're busy making jokes."

"Well, you and I both know that if you were going to shoot me, you would have done it by now," he explained. "It's either because you've run out of bullets or you like me too much to pull the trigger."

"Don't flatter yourself, I think we both know which one it is," she muttered, placing the gun down alongside her. "You know when Jenny Miller kissed my boyfriend at my sixteenth party; I thought that was the worst birthday I'd ever had, until now."

"It's your birthday?" He asked.

"Yeah, many happy returns to me," she mumbled.

"Well, now I feel horrible. I can't give you much," he admitted rifling through his pocket and producing a sketch he'd done on a small scrap of paper earlier that day. Her breath hitched in her throat at the beautiful angel depicted, her golden waves flowing down her back. The resemblance was eerie. "Seems like I had a premonition about meeting you, love."

"Thank you," she murmured taken aback by his simple gesture. "And it's Caroline."

"So, now you want to tell me your name?" He asked, reiterating her previous comment.

"I only did it so you'd stop calling me love."

"Oi, lover boy! We don't have all day," Enzo yelled. Klaus took this opportunity to lean forward slowly taking in her appearance as he slowly extracted the mobile phone he knew was hidden in her pocket. She looked at him questioningly.

"I don't think I can handle the thought of Tyler calling you again."

"Well, you know I wouldn't answer," she replied, breathlessly.

"It was nice to meet you, love. Hopefully we'll meet again someday under better circumstances, maybe even catch a Die Hard marathon," he smiled before closing the trunk on her again.

"You lay a hand on her pretty little head and I'll kill you," Klaus barked in Kol's direction before stalking towards the getaway car, he'd wasted too much time already.


	14. Gonna Make You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Home Alabama (2002)
> 
> As usual I have incorporated the basic pretence, but it is quite different which is what I try to do with these drabbles rather than copy the film. The opening quotes from the movie are in italics and the movie title is a song from the soundtrack.

_**3:47 pm** _

_"Can I help you?"_

_"Well, for starters, you can get your stubborn ass down here and give me a divorce."_

The intercom suddenly went quiet, obviously her husband was trying to come to terms with the fact that she'd turned up on his doorstep. Given they lived over 5000 miles apart, his shock wasn't altogether unexpected but Caroline figured that Klaus deserved it. If he'd bothered to return her multiple calls and emails then she wouldn't have to resort to such extreme measures.

"Caroline?" He finally spoke. She momentarily lost her concentration, no one said her name quite like he did and Caroline had the feeling no one else ever would either.

"Last time I checked," she growled. "Unless there are any other Mrs Mikaelsons running around the place." A passing stranger gave her a curious look as he walked by making Caroline suddenly self conscious about having this particularly awkward conversation in public. "Can you just let me in already?"

"That depends." Caroline rolled her eyes, Klaus hadn't changed in years. He was still the same smug idiot she'd met when she was a naive teenager who didn't know any better. She just hoped her poor taste in men had improved with age. "Are you going to hit me?"

"Klaus," she warned.

"Well, I have every right to ask given last time," he baulked. "I still have the scar on my big toe to prove it."

"Your toe? Seriously? Anyway, it was an accident."

"Oh, so your stiletto just happened to crush my toe that time?"

"What can I say, I slipped," she drawled, knowing it wasn't entirely innocent. "Now, are we going to discuss this like adults or are you going to hide behind your intercom like a pathetic child?"

Caroline was equal parts surprised and disappointed when she heard the door to the apartment building click. Disappointed because she was much more comfortable with the distance between them and wasn't quite sure how she was going to face him after all this time. She pushed on the door and decided on climbing the multiple stairs so she could steel her nerves.

She first met Klaus Mikaelson ten years earlier. They were both seniors at neighbouring, private schools in Los Angeles and had run into each other at various events. She thought he was an arrogant ass from the outset and Klaus told her later on that he thought she was a spoilt princess. Obviously nothing much had changed between them. They fought incessantly, probably why the teachers of their respective schools decided to make them opposing debate captains. Their reasoning was it was a good way to channel all that energy. Plus, they figured if either school lost everyone knew it would at least be a good show.

While Klaus' team took an early lead in the competition, it was Caroline who'd taken the win at the regional championships and this didn't sit well with him. The rivalry between them only grew and pranks were common place until they'd been hauled before their principals and threatened with expulsion. This hadn't played well with their parents and they'd been forced apart, neither of them that upset about the outcome.

Fast forward four years and they'd run into each other at an inter collegiate football match. He was top of his law class and she was the same in her marketing one. One insult led to another and their bubbling attraction had spilled over under the bleachers, of all places. Yes, it was ridiculously cliched but Caroline blamed it on all that pent up sexual tension from their school days.

Tension which continued across consecutive nights, weeks and months and subsequently during her best friend Katherine's birthday celebrations in Vegas. A few too many tequila shots later and they were suddenly husband and wife thanks to Elvis. Not her finest moment, that was for sure, but for some reason she'd never had any regrets.

Until he started acting strangely.

Before Caroline could reminisce any further the door flew open unexpectedly on her arrival.

"Hello, gorgeous," Enzo greeted her at the door. The brown eyed brunette hadn't changed much since she'd seen him last.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trust me, if I wasn't he would have never have let you inside," he replied, knowingly. "He's in one of those brooding, immature moods."

"I heard that, Lorenzo," he muttered.

"I meant you to, Niklaus," he shot back, whipping his head over his shoulder to scowl at his brother-in-law for using his full name before turning back to Caroline. "I thought these temper tantrums might have abated after puberty but obviously I was entirely too optimistic. On that cheery note, looks like it's your turn, darling."

Caroline suddenly felt uneasy as he stared at her expectantly. Not just because she had to deal with his childish ass but because they'd be all alone. If history was anything to go by, they usually ended up in bed in that particular situation.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Tonight, 8pm at the Connaught." Caroline fought the urge to reminisce especially seeing it was her favourite bar in Mayfair.

"I'm here on business, Enzo, nothing more," she uttered, finally focusing and remembering exactly what had brought her to London.

"Trust me, after dealing with his bloody grumpiness you're going to need an alcoholic drink, possibly multiple," he suggested. Caroline couldn't really argue with that logic even if alcohol was the very reason she was in this current predicament. "Plus, Rebekah would kill me if I let you leave our fair country without a proper send-off." Rebekah was always so god damn formal.

"As long as there's a Grey Goose martini waiting for me, I'll consider it," she bargained. Caroline wasn't flying out until tomorrow, so why not enjoy herself? She also figured Enzo had a point, she'd need it after dealing with Klaus.

"Dirty, three olives," Klaus called out, obviously still eavesdropping on their conversation. Why the hell did he have to know her so well? She made a mental note to change her drink preference on returning to the United States.

"Have fun," Enzo teased, walking past her and disappearing into the waiting lift.

Caroline took a deep breath, willing herself to go inside. She'd stepped out of that black cab with such motivation but it had been steadily declining into nothing since she rang his buzzer. Reminding herself just why she was here seemed to calm her nerves somewhat and she pushed open the door forcefully, not expecting him to look so delicious lying on the couch in hip hugging sweats and a fitted Henley just like the old days. He looked up at her lazily, his scowl immediately replaced by an inquisitive smirk, those lips curling upwards and a stray dimple poking out of his left cheek. It was almost like no time had passed between them.

She didn't speak, mainly because she was slightly paralysed, so busied herself pulling out the divorce papers from her black satchel, throwing them onto the coffee table.

"Sign the papers."

"No please, sweetheart?" He asked, his eyes flickering over her body slowly. Caroline pulled her red coat across her chest suddenly feeling self conscious even if she was wearing four layers of clothing.

"Between you and me, the Sheriff would be extremely disappointed by this lack of manners, Forbes."

"You don't deserve any manners," she hissed, finding a spare pen and throwing that on the table too. "You sent these papers back three times, funnily enough my patience has well and truly worn out when it comes to you."

"I wasn't happy with the terms."

"Oh p-uh-lease, what terms? All I want is to be officially rid of your sorry ass," Caroline growled, the renewed anger welling inside, which was hardly unusual when it came to him. "Anyway, you are a lawyer, it can't have been that difficult to work something out."

"I'm not a divorce lawyer," he shot back, childishly. "It's not my fault Elijah has been slack with the paperwork, too busy canoodling with Katherine in New York I imagine."

"We both know the last word to describe your brother would be slack."

When Kat had called to say she'd run into the eldest Mikaelson a year earlier she'd been surprised but even more so when their complete opposite personalities began to date. Caroline would never begrudge her best friend's happiness but for some reason it was almost too close to home. Almost like Katherine was experiencing what she should have, what she'd always hoped and dreamed with Klaus one day.

"I've been busy."

"What lying on the couch and complaining like a petulant child?" His dark blue eyes bored into hers momentarily before his legs swung over the arm and he stood up defiantly. His broad chest now close to hers, his grey Henley snagged on his left set of ribs and flashing some of his muscular abdomen for her benefit. Something she knew all too well, given her hands and tongue had caressed that area in-depth on multiple occasions.

"So, why the sudden urgency after all these years, Forbes?" She'd been waiting for this very question but even after all the practice, it was still so difficult to answer.

"Not that I owe you an explanation," she bit out. "But, I'm getting married if you must know." His gaze remained unflinching, in fact he was eerily still and his expression unreadable.

"Well then, I'm actually heading out, not that I owe you any explanation," he growled finally speaking, his gaze now downcast. "We'll have to talk about the papers later."

Before Caroline could reply, he'd made his way into the bedroom, throwing his Henley onto the chair and rummaging through his dresser. The plan had been to stay far away from his bed but yet here she was in his doorway, trying to ignore just how good his bare chest looked from this particular vantage point.

"Seriously? You're going to keep doing this? Maybe we found ourselves in this marriage through entirely childish means but it would have been nice to end it like adults, Klaus. I suppose you're exactly the person I always thought you were."

He didn't bother to answer, still rifling through his drawer angrily. Caroline wanted to scream and cry but it didn't look like it would make any difference. The guy she'd walked out on years ago hadn't changed and as much as it hurt that made her decision so much easier. She walked out without a backward glance, leaving the divorce papers on his table just in case, deciding she really needed that drink as Enzo had predicted.

**9:19 pm**

Klaus approached the familiar bar in Mayfair, half angry and half anxious.

When they'd parted ways a few years earlier, Klaus had followed her life. Most people would call him a stalker but he knew it was because he loved and cared for Caroline and couldn't rest without knowing she was okay. When he'd stumbled upon a _LA Times_ article featuring a wedding announcement and photo of his wife and some brooding idiot that obviously spent way too much time and money on his hair and associated products, he'd been floored. Call him stupid but Klaus assumed they would find their way back to each other, they were married after all.

Unlike ever before Klaus was in an uncontrollable spin, living on his couch in sweats outside of working at his law firm and barely communicating with anyone, let alone his immediate family. The last thing he needed was Rebekah offering her opinion given her avid love for Caroline or Kol's attempt to try and get him back into dating life. Luckily Elijah was in New York but that hadn't stopped his older brother from sharing his thoughts via Skype and email. He decided to blame that weird behaviour on his newfound feelings for Katherine.

When she'd turned up earlier that day Klaus hadn't been prepared, in fact he was rendered speechless when she'd actually asked for a divorce. Even with the stories he'd read, Klaus didn't think it would come to this. It felt like she'd completely forgotten everything they shared and wanted to move on from him forever.

Yes, they did get married in a tequila fuelled haze but the one thing Klaus knew was that no matter the alcohol intake he didn't do anything by accident. They might have been young at the time but he'd known she was the one for him after she beat him in the debate final in senior year and he'd barely batted an eyelid in agreeing to marrying her under Elvis' watchful eye in Vegas.

She'd obviously thought differently, finding ways to keep her distance after their nuptials. Klaus wasn't one to wait pathetically for a girl to decide she liked him so had turned on his typical indifferent behaviour. Within months their union seemed doomed. But even though she was in Los Angeles still and Klaus had returned to London to live she'd never once requested a divorce in years until he'd received them in the mail three months earlier and sent them back accordingly. Maybe it was immature but the fact she'd never initiated legal proceedings all those years had kept him buoyed until her unexpected visit today.

"What exactly are we doing here exactly?" His date asked as they approached the bar. He looked to Hayley briefly thinking this probably wasn't his smartest idea but the word divorce had stuck in his head and all he wanted was some revenge, even if it was petty and juvenile.

"Drinking," he murmured, steering her towards the entrance. She might not have been the most intelligent person but she certainly looked the part in that fitted, black number.

They found their way inside and made their way towards the elegant looking bar at the back. His younger siblings were scattered around with their partners, Klaus wondering just whose side they were actually taking tonight. Caroline of course looked stunning seated at the bar, her fitted, strapless, gown reminding him of their wedding night. Especially given the way her blonde waves were cascading down her back. Was she really trying to tease him? Given she was the one getting married Klaus was surprised.

"Well, well," she purred, his suspicions confirming she'd had one too many drinks already. "Look who we have here." Klaus was attempting to ignore her teasing but it was obvious Hayley wasn't so immune.

"And you are?" Caroline turned to her curiously. Klaus wasn't sure whether she was amused or annoyed but he was trying to ignore just how beautiful she looked.

"The American wife he refuses to divorce," she chuckled almost maniacally, taking a sip from her vodka martini. "But don't let that awkwardness stop us from enjoying the night, how about a game of pool?" Klaus wanted to intervene but for some reason he had no intention of buying into the drama given it was obvious she'd downed a few martinis before they'd arrived.

"I don't really play," Hayley said disinterestedly, her focus on the drinks service and trying to gesture to the barman.

"Now, who am I going to play with?" She pouted, placing the balls in the triangle defeatedly, momentarily losing her balance. "I'd ask Enzo but he sucks." Enzo, Rebekah and Kol gave him a knowing look which meant he needed to intervene.

"Well, you know I'm always amenable to a game," he smiled. "But don't expect an easy win, love."

"Now, why am I not surprised?" She scoffed.

Klaus did have an easy win but it wasn't until she almost fell onto the pool table that Klaus scooped her into his arms protectively and took her home, long forgetting his indifferent date. If he was being honest the familiar feeling of her nestled against his chest made Klaus feel like he was home again.

_**8:27 am** _

Caroline woke with a start, her eyes darting around the unfamiliar room. Her head was aching, throat parched and her view slightly blurred. What the hell happened?

Caroline attempted to stretch, feeling some paper rubbing against her cheek. She grabbed it in frustration, the blue colour of it not lost on her. He'd obviously finally signed the divorce papers. Caroline figured it would make her happy but for some reason all she felt was devastation that it seemed to be over.

She wasn't the type to lead anyone else on but Stefan had proven to be a necessary distraction. What she hadn't expected was for him to propose after such a short time. Then the drama came, not because she loved him but because she missed Klaus so much.

They'd parted so suddenly in a flurry of awkwardness and insecurity. Klaus seemed so disinterested after their Vegas wedding and even with everything they'd been through, the best option seemed to move on.

Caroline sat up abruptly, trying to ignore the ensuing dizziness it caused as she nursed her pounding head. Why she thought drinking excessively in front of her ex-lover was a good idea, she'd never quite understand but decided to blame it on her scattered emotions. At least she seemed to be fully clothed.

She heard a knock at the door, startling her slightly.

"Come in," she murmured curiously. What she wasn't expecting was for Klaus to enter with a breakfast tray, his expression hopeful more than anything else. If anything it only made her more worried about what she might have said after a few too many martinis.

"I come bearing gifts," he offered, sitting on the bed carefully.

"Well, they better include eggs, tomato, bacon with a side of coffee and aspirin," she muttered. He didn't answer just placed the makeshift tray across the covers. As requested, everything was there. Why did he have to know her so well?

Caroline knew she couldn't eat until she'd asked those lingering questions.

"What did I say last night exactly?"

"Oh, no, nothing," Klaus coughed.

"You are the worst actor," she accused. "Just tell me the truth, please?"

"Okay, you might have offered a few sexual favours," he spluttered, awkwardly. "But I'll have you know I declined every request and just put you to bed, love. You know given your engagement status and all that."

"How very gentlemanly of you," she murmured, trying to deal with the overwhelming embarrassment flooding over her.

Not only did he reject her drunken advances, it looked like he was attempting to do the same while she was sober. If there was some hole she could crawl into, Caroline would right now. When she'd arrived in London it was all about a divorce to allow for some marriage she didn't even care much about.

"Is that the only reason you declined? You know just for curiosity sake."

"I'm going to plead the fifth so as not to sound like some home wrecker," Klaus joked before continuing. "To be honest, I want to do that every night for the rest of our lives, I hope you know that," he murmured, rubbing his thumb across her cheek softly. Given the slight shake in his voice, Caroline figured he wasn't messing around.

"But why?" She insisted. "It's not like you wanted to be married to me."

"On the contrary love, that's what I thought you wanted given the papers I signed," he murmured. "But if that's not the case..."

"Maybe I was acting a little hasty..."

"Well, quite frankly the sooner we stop playing this stupid revenge game the better."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I love you, always have, sweetheart. And I don't want to wait any longer to spend my life with you. Please marry me, Caroline?"

"Well, unless I submit these papers to my lawyer, I'm pretty certain we still are married."

"Even so, love, I'd really like to marry you without all that tequila in my system and not with Elvis as our celebrant, if you must know."

"What? Like, right now?"

"Why not?"

"Not sure our friends will be thrilled with the spontaneity," she chuckled. "After the Vegas debacle, Katherine has Maid-of-Honour aspirations."

"Fine. I'll wait for you," he grinned, pulling her closer and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "However long it takes."


	15. I'm Kissing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kissing Booth (2018)
> 
> Words in italics (only in the first part) are lines from the move.

**Wednesday**

_"Want a ride?"_

_"Sure, if it's not as dirty as it sounds."_

The impatient growl he emitted told her she was playing with his last nerve. Exactly how she'd intended it to be interpreted.

 _"So, where's your car then?"_ Caroline managed to look past his chiselled jaw and blonde curls only to see him gesturing towards a motorcycle in the parking lot. "What?" She growled, realising just what a cliché her best friend's brother really was and how she wasn't going to have any part in it, even if he was built like an Adonis with dimples. _"I'm not going to get on that thing like one of your make-out girls."_

 _"They don't all make out with me,"_ he promised. Caroline was unimpressed, arms crossed over her chest by way of reply. _"Okay, maybe 95 percent."_

No matter how many times Caroline had drooled over Klaus Mikaelson and his flawless abs and sexy stubble, she still couldn't believe just how predictable he was. Soccer captain, Student Body President and, according to reliable sources, he'd slept with most of the girls in school.

"I'm going to run instead," she shot back, placing the earphone buds in place.

"That's over five miles, Forbes."

"Well, maybe you earn your calories with the latest flavour of the month but I'll do mine purely."

"Jealous?" He teased.

"Of catching every STD known to man? Not really," she ran away before he could argue. The last thing she needed was this idiot flashing his baby blues in her direction and convincing her he wasn't a man whore given the overwhelming evidence that he, in fact, was.

As she made her way out of the car park, Caroline knew rule 9, amongst others, between her and best friend Kol was still completely valid. It was one of many but for some reason it was the most important especially given recent events. His older brother Klaus was totally off limits.

_"Don't wind up grinding coochies with my brother or I'll literally never talk to you again."_

His words were equal parts weird, cringe worthy (given he was English she wasn't comfortable with him uttering the word coochies in the first place but with that accent it was unforgivable) and also telling given their precarious sibling relationship. It was no secret Kol had grown up in the shadow of his brother and Caroline wanted nothing more than to protect him. She repeatedly told herself it would be easy enough to ignore him for one more year before he left for college, she hoped so anyway.

"Caroline?" She was broken out of her trance by her math teacher, Mr James. attempting to flag her down. He was hard to miss what with those high-waisted brown pants and suspenders. She hated to stereotype but he was the epitome of a nerdy, math teacher.

"Mr James," she greeted, him coming to a complete stop and removing her earbuds. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to tutor somebody, it's their senior year and important we bring up his grades before graduation. I figured you'd be the best person for the job, Caroline."

While only a Junior, Caroline was in his advance math class and one of his best students. To say she was an over-achiever in every way was an understatement. She mentally ran through her myriad of commitments; debate captain, tennis captain, drama club, mathlete. There was no way she'd have time but she also didn't want to let her teacher down.

"I'm kind of busy Mr James…."

"Glad you agreed because I've already set it up," he interrupted, she fought the urge to roll her eyes. Of course he had. It wasn't like she had anything better to do with her time than tutor some undeserving jock who needed to lift his marks in order to nab a last minute, athletic scholarship.

"He'll meet you in the library tomorrow after school." He was gone before Caroline could mention she already had plans. She'd promised to meet Kol at the mall. He was trying to impress Bonnie Bennett and as far as Caroline was concerned he needed all the help he could get. The last time they met things hadn't exactly gone to plan.

As she set off home, her mind rewinded three months.

The Kissing Booth was to blame.

For everything.

 _ **3 months earlier…**_.

_"This idea is genius!" Kol exclaimed, admiring the booth they'd erected for the charity fundraiser. School was almost over for the year and Caroline was chair of the committee and had roped Kol into helping. What she wasn't expecting was him to be so enthusiastic, and then she heard his idea._

_"Of course you'd say that," she grumbled, wrestling with a stool. "You get to make-out with half the school under the guise of raising money for charity. And you know a little help wouldn't go astray," she huffed, dropping the stool and watching it skid across the floor._

_"I thought you moved past these tantrums after fifth grade, darling?"_

_"And I thought you grew a brain but obviously not," she growled, lifting up the stool and placing it in position. "How is it that I get stuck with all the work meanwhile you swan around the school doing 'publicity'," she used air quotes for extra effect._

_"Because it's what we do, bestie," he smiled cheekily. "I do all the public relations and you work behind the scenes..."_

_"Don't you mean do all the heavy lifting?"_

_"You know I can't do that, what if I were to break a nail?"_

_"Or get punched in the face," she threatened, raising her eyebrows._

_"I know you have your reservations but this kissing booth is going to raise more money than the committee has ever made. You really should be thanking me for this idea, Forbes."_

_"Says the guy who insisted I provide my services for his ill thought out plan?" She scoffed. "Unlike others, I don't go around kissing randoms."_

_"I told you, I asked Klaus but he turned me down," Kol shot back. "And we need all the help we can get."_

_"Wow, the only time he hasn't been a complete whore, who would have thought?" She muttered sarcastically._

_They'd practically grown up together and as annoying as Klaus was, Caroline was beginning to realise the most frustrating part was just how gorgeous he'd turned out to be. Like nobody should look that good in a Henley. She sometimes let her mind wander as to what he'd look like naked and in her imagination it was just as good, if not better. She felt her cheeks flush, hoping Kol hadn't noticed, but given his lack of attention span Caroline was sure she was safe._

_What she wasn't safe from was the events that played out three hours later._

_The kiss._

_The mind blowing kiss that almost knocked her off her feet. It was just that good._

_She was blindfolded of course, madly trying to pretend the last fifteen minutes of sloppy excuses for kissing hadn't happened and then he swooped in and suddenly her overactive brain was completely still. Rather than the usual unnecessary thoughts that infiltrated her mind, there was absolutely nothing except the tingling sensation taking over her skin that his lips were causing._

_She could hear loud, wolf whistles around her causing her to break out of her kiss induced haze whoever this person was had caused. She pushed on his chest, noticing just how toned it felt beneath her palms. Pulling off the blindfolded hastily, Caroline was met with a mixture of disbelief and lust._

_"You!"_

_"Well, good evening to you too," he smirked, tracing his finger along his crimson, lower lip teasingly. "Is this why guys don't want to kiss you?"_

_"Excuse me?" Caroline bristled._

_"Well, everyone likes a little hard to get sometimes but being outright rude after a kiss usually ruins the mood, if you know what I mean?"_

_"When can I kiss him?" She'd know that whiny voice anywhere, it was no secret that Hayley Marshall was trying to get her hooks into Klaus._

_"Get in line, sweetheart," Caroline shot back, her mouth moving much faster than her brain. His smirk only grew wider and one of those ridiculous dimples decided to make an impromptu appearance._

_She took the opportunity to pull him behind the curtain and away from the prying eyes of half the school. She was at least relieved that Kol had taken a break after kissing his crush Bonnie Bennett. She'd been surprised but happy they'd finally connected, or so she thought._

_"If you wanted me alone all you needed to do was ask, love," he grinned._

_"You ass."_

_"Stop with all the compliments, you know how they make me blush."_

_"Urgh," she growled, madly trying to maintain her anger and composure after that kiss. Bastard. "Why do you have to be such a…"_

_"An ass?" She glowered in his direction. "You know, just a guess. Anyway, I don't understand why you're so upset. Kol practically begged me to be on this stupid kissing booth. Do it for charity, I seem to recall him saying. If I'd known how precious you were going to get I wouldn't have bothered."_

_"And you said no and then turn up anyway, what's that about, Mikaelson?"_

_"I was doing it for charity," he mused._

_"Suddenly the man whore decides to get a conscience."_

_"What can I say, your arguments were very compelling," he murmured, moving closer and cupping her left cheek unexpectedly. She jumped back, determined not to fall into a Klaus Mikaelson rabbit hole. He was her best friend's brother and totally off limits and, as she liked to reiterate, a complete man whore._

_"Hands off, buddy," she muttered._

_"I'll pay for another kiss, I promise." She knew Klaus Mikaelson; after all they'd practically grown up together, but this look was something she'd never seen before. Those dark, blue eyes were filled with something else. Was Klaus Mikaelson showing some vulnerability amongst all his usual arrogance?_

_"You realise the line is huge and no one's out there to collect any money…" Kol accused, coming to a halt at the sight of his brother and best friend staring each other down. "What's going on here?"_

_"Uh, nothing," Caroline lied, tearing her eyes from his and plastering on a fake smile. "Klaus was just leaving."_

_"I didn't realise he was even coming in the first place," Kol offered. "But if you'd like to stay I know Hayley Marshall would pay double for a kiss, big brother."_

_"Contrary to popular belief," Klaus murmured, "I don't kiss just anyone."_

_Caroline felt her breath hitch in her throat, surely it was just another line? It had to be, he was Klaus Mikaelson after all. It was at that moment she decided to put it behind her and pretend it never happened._

**Thursday**

The last thing Caroline felt like doing was tutoring some jock who had no interest in learning and only wanted to get to college to attend frat parties and have jello shots off the stomach of some cheerleader. Okay, maybe she'd had a little too much time to think about it.

She made her way to the library from the parking lot remembering Klaus and his mid-life crisis motorcycle on full display. Okay, he was only eighteen but it was never too early. She hadn't even seen him today but he had this annoying habit of getting under her skin.

She rationalised it by blaming it on his surprise attack by kiss in June. It had been a tightly kept secret, Caroline glad it hadn't made it around the gossip circles and to her unsuspecting best friend. She put it down to the fact people thought it was some kind of staged stunt for publicity and that Kol had been too busy licking his wounds after Bonnie had rejected him. Apparently what she'd considered charity he didn't.

"Afternoon," he smiled upon her arrival. She stopped dead in her tracks, unsure of what to do.

"I didn't think you knew where the library was, Mikaelson, don't want to ruin your reputation or anything."

"You're hilarious," he drawled, gesturing to the math book on the table. "Ready to study?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Mr James said you were going to be tutoring me." She sat down with a thud across from him, too surprised to make a lady like landing.

What the hell was going on? From what Caroline knew, Klaus Mikaelson, despite his womanising ways, had a 4.0 GPA. He was the last person who needed tutoring.

"Is this some kind of joke, is there a hidden camera?" She asked, looking around the room ominously.

"I need help with math," he implored. His usual cocky expression replaced by something decidedly more desperate.

"You're tenth in the class, I'd hardly call that a problem."

"And you're first," he reiterated. "It wouldn't hurt to get some pointers to improve my marks this year."

"Oh I know what this is," she sighed, finally realising his game. "You're doing this to mess with Kol and before I know it you'll produce a cracker jack bracelet and say 'don't say i never gave you anything' I know your game, Mikaelson."

"Why do i feel like you went to another planet just then?"

"It's classic One Tree Hill, you know Nathan and Hayley? She's tutor girl and he's the star basketball player."

"Basketball, really? You and I both know football is the only sport that matters, Forbes."

"Oh god, are we back here again?" She groaned, hitting her head on the wooden table. "It's called soccer."

"Says the American," he shot back. "Now, are we here for tutoring or not?" Caroline was torn, he looked so cute pleading with her but every fibre of her being was screaming that he had ulterior motives.

"One session, that's all."

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned, flashing another dimple. She shook her head not sure what she'd gotten herself into.

**Saturday**

"I'm pretty sure we've bought more than enough polo shirts, Kol," Caroline groaned, desperate for a seat after all the shopping he'd put her through. "Bonnie will like you no matter what."

"She kissed me at the fundraiser then pretended it never happened."

"She thought it was for charity, not your chance to get in her pants," she growled, finally finding a bench and making it her own.

"Nice to see my best friend is on my side," he murmured, taking a seat beside her. "I swear ever since the fundraiser you've been walking around like a zombie."

"Did you ever think that this incessant, stalkerish behaviour towards Bonnie is maybe killing my resolve?"

"I thought we already had the discussion about you not being able to fall in love with me, darling?" She didn't hesitate, just hit him in the stomach for extra measure. "Ouch, Forbes."

"You wish."

"Maybe I do given you have a ridiculously unhealthy crush on my brother." She couldn't speak mainly because he was correct but given rule 9 it was totally out of the question. "And don't get me started on this whole bogus tutoring arrangement."

"How do you know about that?"

"I know about everything, including your kissing booth indiscretion," he chirped. "I just wish you'd told me about it yourself."

"Rule 9..."

"Oh please, we were like seven," he reassured her. "If you like my unsavoury brother, although I'll never understand why, then who am I to get in the way?"

"Am I interrupting something?" They both looked up into the brown eyes of Bonnie Bennett.

"Nothing at all," Caroline bluffed, "In fact, I was actually about to leave, you know there's only so many polo shirts I can be around at once." She made her retreat mouthing 'you owe me' in his direction.

What she couldn't resolve was just how she felt about Klaus Mikaelson.

**Monday**

"Looks like I was right," she drawled, throwing the graded paper at his feet. Kol had used the term bogus and it wasn't until she'd read the evidence that Caroline was so angry she'd infiltrated soccer practice to throw his test on the pitch. "Don't ever bother me again."

She stomped off, ignoring the curious glances and comments levelled in her direction from his teammates. She was almost to the parking lot when he caught up, his hand grazing hers in a desperate attempt to slow her fast pace.

"Woah, woah, woah," he said, placing himself in front of her path. "Care to explain, love?"

"You scored a 65 on the practice test and I have better things to do with my time than tutor people that don't need it," she growled.

"Last time I checked 65 isn't that great," Klaus offered.

"All of the work was right but funnily enough the answers didn't reflect it. You know I take tutoring seriously and there are people that genuinely need my help. This is just another example of Klaus Mikaelson trying to throw his weight around because he's the king of the school."

"It wasn't like that."

"So, what was it like then?" She asked, hands on hips, not realising just how close he was.

"I love you, Forbes, I think I always have." His gaze was now downcast. "And I just wanted to be near you again even if it was the wrong thing to do. After the charity fundraiser you wouldn't even look in my direction."

"Says the guy who swooped in out of nowhere and kissed me in front of the whole school."

"I was impulsive, yes, but I couldn't help myself. I've been wanting to kiss you since I was sixteen. You'd basically grown up in our house and I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Me and every other girl," Caroline murmured.

"You're still going to believe the rumours?" He asked pointedly. "As much as you want to believe I'm some man whore, I'm not, Caroline."

"But..."

"But nothing," he murmured, moving closer and lacing his arms around her neck. "It's only ever been you, Forbes."

"Is this the part where we kiss?" She whispered, her nose grazing his.

"I wouldn't want it to be a movie cliche or anything," he grinned, pulling her closer into his embrace.

"I would," she insisted, placing her lips on his and relishing in the moment.

It was like all the stress from the last few months was melting away and Caroline could finally be happy and not care who was watching. And to think it all happened because of a kissing booth.


	16. This Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practical Magic (1998)
> 
> Sisters Caroline and Katherine Pierce have always been considered 'different' but when FBI Agent Klaus Mikaelson comes to town in order to solve a mysterious death in Washington DC things get complicated (opening quotes in italics from the film and title from the soundtrack).

_"Is he cute?"_

_"Yeah, he's...nice...in a very penal code sort of way, yeah."_

Caroline felt herself blush. The question was pretty much typical of her older sister, even in a budding crisis, but it wasn't it that had gotten under her skin.

It was him.

And, yes, he was cute.

Scratch that he was gorgeous, and not just in a penal code kind of way.

An irresistible mixture of dimples, curls and crimson lips housed in a navy Henley and dark jeans. But his physical appearance wasn't the only thing getting under her skin, she could sense something wasn't right but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Time seemed to stop, for whatever reason, and she'd almost forgotten he was an FBI Agent until he flashed his badge in her direction and asked to speak with Katherine about the suspicious death of a Russian National. Suddenly he wasn't quite so attractive and she was going to kill Katherine for whatever mess she'd embroiled her in this time.

She'd turned up on her doorstep a few nights ago and suddenly things were falling into place. Especially given she vowed never to return to San Juan because it was apparently too 'small town' for her liking. They were polar opposites. Katherine was impulsive and unapologetic about her supernatural status and with that came an abundance of reckless behaviour. She'd been travelling for years but they always kept in touch through letters. The stories she told were always wild and she wouldn't have believed them if she wasn't Katherine Pierce.

Caroline, on the other hand, always tried to keep her identity on the down low, even with the rumours swirling in town, there was only so many insults she could take about her supernatural status. All she really craved in life was some semblance of normalcy. But trouble tended to follow her, especially when Katherine made an impromptu visit.

"Sounds like someone has a little crush," Katherine teased, now limbering into cat-cow pose.

"Seriously, Kat," she huffed. "Stop dodging my questions."

"You should really try yoga, Care, it's a good way to relax and unwind and we all know you could use some of that."

"You're the only person I know who doesn't care that a federal agent is in our backyard brandishing a firearm as we speak."

"Are you sure it was his gun and nothing else, Care?" She blushed again, damn it. "Hey, I've got an idea, how about you seduce the guy and he'll forget all about his line of questioning? It would be a win-win. I mean you haven't gotten any in a while so really I'd be helping you."

"Wow,' Caroline growled. "You have not changed. And, by the way, this obsession with my sex life is unhealthy." Maybe it was true, but given the fact she couldn't fall in love due to the centuries-old family, death curse, there wasn't any point.

"I'm only looking out for you..."

"What exactly have you done, Kat?" She interrupted, ignoring her comment. Caroline knew exactly what was going to follow. Katherine could separate her feelings from sex but it was something Caroline could never do which is why she stayed celibate for the most part.

"Nothing," Caroline gave her a weary look. "Well, nothing much."

"This murdered Russian is an attaché at the Embassy in Washington DC, it's kind of a big deal."

"Fine," she admitted, albeit reluctantly. "I knew him, we spent some time together...well you know..."

"Those particular details are not necessary right now," Caroline shot back.

"But he wasn't a gentleman, far from it," she shuddered, lowering her sweater to reveal numerous bruises on her skin. "I was only trying to defend myself and then suddenly he was on the floor and I was fleeing the hotel."

Suddenly Caroline felt bad for her sister and would have been more sympathetic but the fact Klaus Mikaelson was still in their yard was weighing on her mind.

"Was he dead?"

"I didn't stick around to check, Detective," she growled. "Anyway, all I did was put some belladonna in his whiskey, it's a sedative."

"Only in small doses," she murmured, knowing its full potential if used in excess. "We need to get downstairs, he'll suspect something is up if not."

* * *

Patience wasn't a trait that Klaus Mikaelson possessed. But when he arrived in San Juan, it seemed to become a little easier to wait, to observe, to take everything in. To take her in.

He knew what she was, the town was rife with rumours after all, but he wasn't expecting to feel so bewitched so soon. Blonde waves, creamy skin and expressive, blue eyes that matched the colour of the nearby ocean. He'd faltered, albeit momentarily, and then regained his composure and asked for her sister. He noticed her once sunny expression darken and suddenly he wanted to take it all back just to see her smile again.

Standing in the garden after she'd gone to fetch her sister, Klaus tried to ignore just how good her toned backside and hips looked swinging from side to side in those dark, denim jeans. She seemed familiar, almost like they'd met before but that would be impossible, right? That's what he told himself anyway.

Katherine Pierce was everything he imagined. Poised, charming and flirtatious, she obviously had a way with men, Aleksey Romanoff included. She'd rattled off a story about their turbulent relationship, his violent tendencies and not seeing him for weeks. She even mentioned a weakness for men in suits, he all but stopped in recommending his older brother Elijah. Klaus could tell she was lying.

But he hadn't pushed, mainly because her protective sister seemed to be sending him death stares from the kitchen sink. Was it wrong to feel so turned on?

He left but with the promise of further questioning.

His restlessness grew at the nearby bed and breakfast he was staying at and Klaus found himself gravitating towards 'Nourish' the store owned by one Caroline Pierce the next day. Klaus told himself it was for intelligence, nothing else.

"I didn't take you for an organic moisturizer kind of guy?" She asked as he perused the shelves. If he thought she looked stunning yesterday, she looked beautiful in a flowing, white dress. And it didn't help her floral perfume was messing with his senses.

"I moisturize," he shot back, defensively. What he wasn't expecting was for her to cup his chin and caress his stubble, her blue eyes regarding him seriously.

"Daily?" He was a bit taken aback by her intimate gesture to respond at first but eventually found his voice.

"When I have time," he murmured.

"The life of a high flying FBI agent is never done I assume?" She guessed, finally letting go but all Klaus wanted was for her to keep touching him and never stop. His arousal was confirming that very fact.

"Something like that," he rasped, knowing the real reason he couldn't keep up his daily routine. "So, what do you recommend?"

"If this is your way of interrogating me then…"

"I'm on some rare downtime," he said, even if it was a lie. Caroline Pierce was doing something to him and Klaus wasn't quite sure he wanted it to end anytime soon.

"Peppermint."

"Excuse me?" She gestured behind him.

"Your skin is on the dry side so I'd suggest the peppermint facial cream."

"Dry?" He suddenly felt self conscious. No one had ever done that, until right now. He wanted to hate her for voicing a physical weakness but for some reason Klaus just wanted to prove her wrong and hastily picked up the bottle to pay for it.

"It's nothing to be worried about," she teased, packing his purchase. "I'm sure this will clear things up straight away."

But would his feelings follow suit? He wasn't so sure.

"Promise?" He grinned.

"Or your money back."

"I'll hold you to that, Ms Pierce," he joked, making his way from the store, every fiber of his being willing him to stay but he knew that wasn't wise given his mission.

* * *

"He came into the store, like obviously he's never heard of boundaries, Bon," Caroline hissed, taking another tequila shot. She forgot how many that was but didn't really care as she sucked on the lime wedge.

"And why exactly are you so bothered?" She asked, wiping down the bar as she peered at her best friend curiously.

"Well, obviously all the Kat drama," she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe but you do realise I can see through you given we've been best friends since you put a spell on Jimmy Hall in the playground? I'll never forget how he just happened to fall off those monkey bars and break his arm after teasing us all relentlessly."

"Says the girl who could have cast her own spell," she joked, albeit quietly.

Bonnie Bennett had arrived in San Juan at the age of four and she, Katherine and Caroline had become fast friends, mainly because they were all witches. And for that reason outcasts at their school.

"I can also sense a mystical connection a mile away," Bonnie offered. "He's the guy, isn't he? No one could get you this riled up."

Caroline was hoping she wouldn't ask but Bonnie had a sixth sense that rivalled even the most powerful witches. She couldn't explain the connection she felt towards him but that explanation seemed to make sense.

"I don't know, well not exactly, I mean I not sure…"

"He is!" She exclaimed, piercing the general bar din as she said it and earning curious glances in their direction.

"I did that spell so I would never fall in love," she mumbled. "No one is that unique or perfect."

"Who's perfect?" His low growl was causing foreign sensations to take over her body. How did this man make a simple Henley look so damn delectable? And was he stalking her?

"Well, not you," she shot back at the intrusion and took the opportunity to down another shot for courage.

"Nobody's perfect, love," he agreed. "I'll have what she's having." Bonnie was momentarily speechless before pouring his shot.

"Stalking is illegal in all fifty states, including Washington," Caroline coughed, trying to ignore the burning sensation in her throat from the last shot. "I would have thought as an FBI agent you'd be familiar with the law."

"I'm not stalking you," he promised in that crisp accent that could lull her into a false sense of security. "It's a small town. It's kind of difficult to not run into anyone as I'm sure you'd know about."

"Why are you still here then?" She bristled. "My sister said she hadn't seen him in weeks."

"And given yours and her body language that doesn't seem true. The townsfolk seem to think you're hiding things and I can't say I disagree."

"I never took you for the hanging committee," she shot back, placing her lime wedge on the bar. "But it's not like we're not used to it."

"I believe in innocent 'till proven guilty," he smiled, startling her by rubbing her lips softly. "Salt." He offered by way of explanation, his gaze never leaving hers. She was rendered speechless, even Bonnie's knowing look wasn't enough to break her from the trance he'd created. Beautiful bastard.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, buddy," she slurred, the effects of the tequila suddenly making her sight blur and the room start to spin.

"I know that," he murmured, his hand finding its way around her waist to keep her upright. "I think we'll take the cheque."

Caroline could barely register what was happening until she woke hours later disoriented in her bedroom fully clothed and extremely dehydrated. Then snippets of her memory came flashing back.

Klaus Mikaelson guiding her towards the house, his arm supportively around her waist.

Klaus Mikaelson removing her shoes, placing the blanket over her and putting her to bed.

Klaus Mikaelson rubbing her forehead and placing a chaste kiss on her temple and murmuring, albeit quietly. "I dreamed of you too, love."

She sat up with a start, trying to ignore the pain ripping through her head and work out whether it was really a dream.

What did she say to him to make him say that?

* * *

He didn't mean to reveal that fact, but given she was practically sleeping Klaus thought it was safe. He ran his hands through his curls distractedly, this mission was supposed to be easy. It was anything but given the feelings she'd conjured inside him and not just because she was a witch.

When he placed a kiss on her temple, it took all his willpower not to stay the night and pull her into his embrace under the covers. What was happening to him? Klaus Mikaelson didn't do emotions, it was always easier that way.

He'd been lying to her but usually it didn't matter who he deceived, until now.

He'd barely awoken before he saw the door fly open and she was standing at the foot of his bed, blue eyes blazing.

"Knocking wouldn't go astray," he smirked, stretching his arms. "Unless you purposely wanted to see me naked, Pierce?"

"You wish," she hissed, but he couldn't miss the blush spreading across her cheeks as she regarded his naked form. "What do you want from me?"

"I told you…"

"Who are you, really?" He was taken aback by just how direct she was being and for some reason he felt like he couldn't lie given her penetrating stare.

"How about if I share with you, you share with me too?" He suggested, sitting up and allowing the sheet to pool around his waist revealing his bare chest.

"I'll keep that under advisement," she shot back, but he couldn't miss the way her eyes were devouring his toned chest. "You first."

"I'm not really an FBI agent..."

"Wow, you don't say?"

"I'm a werewolf," he admitted gingerly, noting her surprised expression and he was sure she was mentally kicking herself for not making the supernatural connection. He did all he could to mask his identity, it wasn't her fault.

"He can howl at the moon," she groaned loudly, flopping onto the nearest chair. Klaus wasn't quite sure where she was going with this. "I really should have known."

"Aleksey Romanoff is the alpha of a rival Russian pack. He killed two of my siblings Finn and Freya. He's dangerous, like with your sister."

"So, you used me for revenge? Pretended you were somebody else because this was all a ruse."

"I never intended on involving you or your sister," he confessed. "If anything I felt drawn to you and being here has only amplified that fact."

"Well, how about I leave and then everything between us will be severed for good," she whimpered. He couldn't miss the hurt in those blue eyes, before she fled.

Suddenly revenge didn't matter at all. Caroline Forbes had managed to capture every brief emotion he'd felt and it wasn't many given his thousand year existence. He needed to get her back. Now.


	17. Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To All The Boys I've Loved Before (2018)

"So, do you do this often, Forbes?" He asked curiously, his expression incredulous with a hint of smirk and a side of unwanted dimples. If only Klaus Mikaelson could be ordered like a cheeseburger, life would be so much easier. Pickles were not unwanted but dimples most certainly were in this situation.

They were underneath the bleachers post-game, a place she'd never imagined herself ever, but especially with him. She made a mental note not to do deals with the devil in future and agree to meet in such precarious places.

He was the lacrosse captain with multiple conquests and Caroline was the student body president and debate team captain who spent her time arguing rather than familiarising herself with the opposite sex. After all they only got in the way. The annoyingly, unapologetic and gorgeous blonde towering over her now, case in point. He smelled like a mixture of soap, mint and fresh dirt from the field but for some reason it was an irresistible combination. She shook her head, determined to rid herself of the unwanted shivers and pushed on pretending to care she didn't actually care. It made sense, at least in her head.

"What? Converse with Neanderthals devoid of any intelligence who lure me to the bleachers? I know you usually frequent this place but I have a reputation to uphold, Mikaelson." She couldn't miss the way his expression changed, wincing slightly, something she wasn't expecting at all.

Was the King of High School, Klaus Mikaelson, actually self conscious? She'd seen a flash of it years ago but thought it had been well and truly destroyed by the usual, high school, social hierarchy. But it didn't last long, his crimson lips curving into a sly smile as he stepped closer.

"And here I thought you were only here for some lacrosse tips," he murmured sarcastically, his lips grazing her ear lobe before returning his gaze to hers. Unflinching. Dark blue on light.

"You wish." She could tell by the brief flash in his eyes he was disappointed.

"Tell me, did I really misinterpret your love letter?" Caroline froze, his reason for meeting all too clear and confusing at the same time. Her mind flashed back to the night of the winter dance in junior high when she penned an overly adjective-riddled and embarrassing letter. Years later she still blamed it on the punch which she swore was spiked.

_4 years earlier…_

_Her date had dumped her unceremoniously at coat check. It took all her willpower not to cry, running into the comfort of the warm coats provided her some brief solace. She'd organised the whole dance and it would not look good walking in alone._

_She just needed time to compose herself and come up with a plan. Well, that was until he spoke. His voice wasn't much higher than a growl until she turned to seek out the source of the noise. Sat between two dress racks, his legs crossed she recognised him as the newest transfer student from England. The other girls in her year eight class had been whispering incessantly about his sudden arrival and the fact his looks could render anyone useless to his charms._

_Caroline didn't buy into popularity or guys who could just flash their dimples and get what they wanted. So she'd kept her distance on purpose. She wouldn't admit it at the time but there was more than one reason why she was happy for space. He was gorgeous and her willpower seemed to wane within a close radius and there was no way she ever wanted him to know that. After all, his ego was big enough to suffocate their class, if not the whole of junior high._

_"I'm not in charge of coat check, love."_

_"Excuse me?" She asked, not caring in the slightest about why he was there and the check-in status of her coat._

_"Well, I was just…"_

_"Hanging around in coat check," she huffed. "So classy, although that's not really surprising."_

_"Wow," he exclaimed, examining his watch before turning his gaze back towards her. "Judgment before 9pm and from the junior high student body president of all people."_

_"You don't even know..."_

_"Who you are?" He countered. "I always thought you had a big stick up your ass and tonight is no different but I did vote for you."_

_"Oh really?" She asked, her interest now piqued. "Why?"_

_"You looked hot in your poster," Klaus shrugged by way of explanation._

_"You are unbelievable," she hissed. "Can you just go and hook up with your latest conquest and leave me be?"_

_"More judgment, surprised you didn't get elected on that platform," he quipped. Caroline rolled her eyes, knowing she'd given too much attention to someone who didn't deserve it, even if he was annoyingly attractive._

_"You'll have to excuse me if hiding in the closet doesn't evoke certain judgments," she growled._

_"But yet here you are," he mused._

_"I have no intention of making out with you of all people."_

_"Me of all people?" He asked, his left eyebrow kinked curiously. "I'm devastated, Forbes."_

_"God knows where those lips have been," she shuddered without missing a beat or his sarcasm. "Seriously, you voted for me?"_

_"I wondered how long that would take to really absorb," he chuckled. "You promised to extend the art program."_

_"Well, of course I did," she replied. "It's a no-brainer. Although, I don't think I've ever seen any of your work."_

_"Maybe because you were too busy judging me," he smirked._

_"So, judgment aside, what exactly are you doing in the coat closet? I heard that half of our class asked you to the dance."_

_"If you believe that, but I just don't like dances," he explained. "Also, my family are, uh kind of intense, so it was easier to come and keep them happy while hiding out in the closet."_

_"If it makes you feel any better, I just got dumped by my date and this closet is looking like a better option every moment."_

_"What an ass, who is he?"_

_"Why? Are you going to bash him over the head with your lacrosse stick?" She smiled, thinking it was her first in a while._

_"Unfortunately I left it at home but there's something else we could do to mess with him."_

_"And what is that exactly?"_

_"Would you like to be my date, Caroline Forbes?"_

_"I thought you didn't like dances?" She asked incredulously._

_"Only ones without any real purpose," he shared. "Now I have my mission, I'm going in. Care to join me?" He held out his hand and she couldn't resist taking it while trying to ignore the shivers she felt reverberating through her body._

_It was then that the guy who seemed like a chauvinistic enemy became someone who maybe had a heart but hid it behind a whole lot of bravado._

_And it scared her._

_To death._

_Well, until he practically ignored her after that night, almost like it never happened, and suddenly he was the guy she first thought he was._

_And it hurt._

_At least she wouldn't see him at high school she'd thought, until he sat next to her in English class first day. She was doomed to spend the rest of her schooling life with Klaus Mikaelson._

"What letter?" She asked, pretending to play dumb but madly trying to work out how her letter had found its way into his smug possession.

"This one," he pulled from his pocket. "I especially like the red love heart stickers on the front, Forbes. Really reinforces the point after that adjective-riddled composition." Damn it, she knew there were too many describing words.

"Give that back to me," she growled, trying to ignore the heat that was creeping up from her neck and to her cheeks.

"Oh, so it is your letter?" He smiled, holding it above his head so she couldn't snatch it from his grasp.

"You're an ass," she bit out, still reeling from the situation and how it even happened. They were in a box at the top of her closet safely stowed away from prying eyes and arrogant jerks like Klaus Mikaelson.

"Well, that's not what this letter says," he offered, attempting to open it and no doubt read a passage from her embarrassing thirteen year-old musings. She took the opportunity to steal it and she couldn't miss his disappointment that she had.

"I didn't send this," she bit out. "But when I find out who did, I'm going to kill them."

"So, you did write this?" He implored, suddenly his joking had taken a more serious tone.

"When I was a young and naive thirteen year-old and thought you were actually a decent person. But obviously I was stupidly mistaken, you are nothing but an arrogant, selfish jock who only cares about his latest hook-up."

"Wow, you really think that badly of me?"

"Yes." Caroline refused to look into those blue eyes which had secured him more conquests than she could count. "Just leave me alone."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Seriously, Mikaelson? Is this how you get girls? Pretend to care about their feelings then lure them to your bed? I'm way too smart to be seduced by you."

"And that's why I like you, love," he hit back immediately. "I have since that night in the coat room."

"Well, you had a funny way of showing it."

"I'm not very good at feelings or emotions four years ago and still today, blame my messed up family, but I felt it too. I might not have written it down but it happened."

"Excuse me if I don't believe you," she huffed.

"Fine, I completely understand," he murmured. "But I seem to recall you ignoring me when I came up to you in the library after the dance."

"I didn't..."

"You rolled your eyes at your academic entourage like I wasn't worthy of your time," he murmured. "You accuse me of being judgmental Caroline but I'm not the only one." Caroline stilled wanting it not to be true but flashing back to their previous encounters he was probably right. She'd believed every rumour she'd heard about Klaus without a second thought.

"I rolled my eyes because I was trying to be cool so you would like me more," she admitted, albeit sheepishly.

"And to think I already liked you, Forbes. We could have saved a lot of time."

"So, now what?" She squeaked, suddenly feeling very stupid and not just about her embarrassing letter. "It seems like we're at an extremely awkward impasse."

"Well, you see there's this dance coming up and I don't have a date..."

"You mean prom?" She uttered. "And last time I checked Hayley Marshall is talking up your impending royal ascension as a couple."

"There's that judgmental side rearing its ugly head," he chided. "Do you really believe everything you're told in the school halls because between you and me only twenty percent is true I've found."

"So you did really eat that duck?" She joked.

"Everything but the beak and the feet," he recited from _10 Things I Hate About You_.

"You like teen, romantic comedies too?"

"There's a whole lot you don't know about me, Forbes," he teased. "So about this dance, want to go with me?"

"I thought you didn't like dances?"

"Only when I don't have a purpose, Forbes," he reiterated, like their night four years ago.

"And what exactly is this purpose?"

"How about I tell you when we're done?" Caroline wasn't one to take a leap of faith, she preferred to play things safe and her experiences from dances hadn't been the best but for some reason she was willing to take a chance on Klaus.

But whomever sent that letter was going to pay. Big time.


	18. With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gossip Girl xoxo (2007)

_I don't want this moment to ever end…_

It was Thursday afternoon, the sun was shining upon Manhattan, blue skies and an absence of clouds but that familiar, competitive edge in the atmosphere was front and centre on the Upper East Side.

Klaus Mikaelson was King of St Judes, the unexpected transfer from England freshman year because the school realized that 'soccer' was actually popular.

It seemed to be all fun and games until he met her, the Queen of Constance. Caroline Forbes was a mixture of beauty, intelligence, and incredible stubbornness. Meaning a stubborn ability not to like him.

"You're such an ass, Mikaelson," she hissed, hitting him with blunt force, lacrosse stick in hand. Klaus didn't generally know pain until she decided his calf was fair game.

"Pretty sure that's against the rules, Forbes," he groaned, holding onto his leg and trying to make the pain disappear and retain what shred of manhood he had left. But that didn't mean he couldn't play up to the umpire in the meantime.

Before she could argue the referee blew her whistle and play was suspended while he pretended her lacrosse stick had hurt and that exaggerated look of disdain was only temporary.

_Twenty-five minutes later_

"I hate you."

"Funny that, the feeling is mutual, love," he moaned against her lips.

Practice had long ended but yet Klaus found himself up against the equipment shed, cradling her taut ass as his tongue assaulted hers.

"Just because I let you touch my ass, doesn't mean I'm that easy," Caroline panted.

"So, I was dreaming yesterday when you did that thing with your…"

"Shut up and just kiss me," she growled, pulling him closer and hungrily attacking his mouth.

"As much as I love you taking charge sweetheart, I am a person with real feelings and.."

"You told Jenny Humphrey the same thing at Homecoming freshman year under the bleachers," she hissed against his lips. "I know all your pick-up lines to the clueless cheerleaders and am really annoyed that you're trying them on me."

"So, why exactly are you still here then?" He murmured, pulling away briefly to look into her blue eyes.

"Didn't we agree this was fun, nothing more?" She asked, cocking her left eyebrow.

"Yes. Two years ago."

"Are you saying we're not having fun anymore?" She pouted, grinding against him for extra effect, "because if that's the case I'm happy to dismount."

"You really know how to play dirty, sweetheart," he groaned at her pointed use of verbs. "But…"

"Quiet, Mikaelson," she shot back, losing herself in the sensations because it was just that easy. "You're making me lose concentration."

"Well, I'm sorry to do this but I love you, Forbes." Caroline was trying to lose herself in him not expecting the guy in question to profess his feelings.

She faltered briefly, excited but not willing to admit it.

"If you expect me not to hit you with my lacrosse stick again then you're sorely mistaken, buddy."

"Why would I ever want that tradition to cease?" He smirked, a stray dimple taking up residence in his left cheek.

"I hate you."

"What a coincidence, I hate you too, love," he drawled pulling her closer and covering his mouth with hers.

After all, actions spoke louder than words.

_Where everything's nothing without you_


	19. The Heart of the Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and the City (1998)
> 
> Sex columnist Caroline Forbes thinks she knows men but isn't expecting an arrogant, English guy to make her question all her beliefs after one night together. The dialogue in the beginning is predominately mine but with some awesome comments interwoven from the show (i'm sure you know which ones but I've italicised them fyi).

_**Meatpacking** _

_"There is a good way to break up with someone, and it doesn't involve… a post-it!"_ Caroline growled, attacking her grapefruit and pretending it was Stefan's smirking face. _"You know, I've spent $40,000 on shoes up until this point in my life. I will literally be the old woman who lived in her shoes!"_

"At least you have shoes," Katherine sighed. "All I've got to remind me of that idiot Damon is whiplash and a bad back. _Fuck me badly once, shame on you. Fuck me badly twice, shame on me."_

"Katherine!" Rebekah hissed, looking around the Pastis brunch crowd.

A relatively new addition to the girl's tight knit group since she came to New York eighteen months earlier, the classic, blonde beauty still wasn't used to Katherine's loud, crass and extremely direct conversational style. "I don't think they heard you all the way over in London."

"Good, they can all heed my warning," Katherine drawled, smoothing down her perfect brunette locks as she said it. "Do your fellow country women have a thing for gardeners too?"

"It was a moment of weakness, it had been a while and Alexander was gorgeous," she insisted, her creamy skin now a healthy shade of pink.

"I'm not judging, I'm proud of my little, English prude getting down and dirty in a garden bed," she cooed. _"I mean what's the point of being stuck in the suburbs if you're not going to fuck a gardener?"_

Caroline could only laugh at the interesting glances being thrown in their direction. She wouldn't change Katherine for the world, especially given her skill at keeping Caroline's mind off her dismal love life.

"Do we really need to use the f word so liberally?"

"Yes," she answered simply. "I won't be censored."

"Well, at least yours was only bad in bed and didn't cheat," Bonnie added. "I know we hadn't been seeing each other long but I was hoping Jeremy could maybe keep his hands to himself for five minutes, obviously I was wrong."

 _"Men cheat for the same reason that dogs lick their balls… because they can."_ Katherine offered, earning more inquisitive looks.

"Seriously where is my Dictaphone when I need it?" Caroline quipped sarcastically. "I couldn't write this stuff if I tried."

"It may be a sex column but I'm not sure your editors would take too kindly to some of that colourful language," Rebekah snorted, sending Katherine a dirty look.

"Here's a pen instead," Bonnie offered fishing through her handbag and producing it, she always was the most organised of the group.

"You are a gorgeous and intelligent lawyer, Bon. He was obviously an idiot just like the post-it loser I wasted my time on for five months," Caroline complained. "Seriously what was I thinking?"

"Most women stupidly go through their lives misguidedly thinking that monogamy is best but why put yourself through so much unnecessary angst when you can have casual sex whenever you want without all those pesky emotions and post-it notes?"

Given her past history with men, Caroline prided herself on knowing which men to entertain and which to avoid like the plague. Obviously she hadn't learnt anything in all this time and that fact annoyed the hell out of her. She decided that she was going to give up dating, maybe Katherine's philosophy was exactly what she needed for a while.

"Hey, I like my emotions," Rebekah said. "Anyway, this is the last year I let men dictate my life, I actually have an announcement to make."

"You're becoming a lesbian?" Bonnie guessed, her mouth now agape.

"Not quite," she muttered. _"After careful consideration, I have decided that this is the year I am getting married."_ For once the table was silent, each girl trying to get their head around what Rebekah was saying.

"To yourself, sweetie?" Caroline asked.

"No."

"So who's the lucky guy then?" Katherine asked. "Enquiring minds need to know."

"I haven't met him yet but it will be on my terms including; an impressive stock portfolio, a penthouse overlooking Central Park and a huge, Tiffany princess cut diamond to sweeten the deal."

"Sounds like a completely realistic and obtainable check list, Rebekah," Bonnie snorted. "What happened to Enzo?"

"He doesn't fit into any of those categories," she replied, dismissively. Caroline as well as the other girls knew that the gorgeous, English brunette was the latest artist on display in her gallery and had definitely left an impression even if she wasn't willing to accept it yet.

"Well, if you do get married to whomever, don't ask me to be bridesmaid," Katherine drawled. _"It's a painful and unnecessary experience that I'd rather not put myself through."_

"This conversation certainly wasn't what I was expecting when I woke up this morning," Caroline commented.

"Is it ever what you expect?"

"Good point, Bon."

What she was actually thinking about that morning was how excited she was. New York fashion week was her favourite time of year and even the idiot who liked writing stupid notes on adhesive stationery wasn't going to dampen her mood. As a columnist at the Star she'd lucked out, finding herself invited to a few high profile shows including one of her favourites, Badgely Mishka.

"So, tonight Caroline is going to be living it up in fashion heaven, I'm going to be acquainting myself with that cute barman at Tao, Bonnie's going to be working on her latest legal brief...

 _"Well, do any of you have a completely unremarkable friend or maybe a houseplant I could go to dinner with instead?_ "

"How about Kol? We all know how much my persistent brother likes you, Bonnie," Rebekah quipped.

"No offence to your brother but he's not my type."

"None taken, I'm not sure Kol is anyone's type."

Kol had arrived in New York six months earlier and had taken an instant liking to Bonnie, much to her dismay. It wasn't that he was ugly, in fact he was most definitely the opposite but his incessant attempts to hit on her had Bonnie running in the other direction.

"And...Rebekah is going to be finding a husband, do I have that right?" Katherine finished choosing not to address Bonnie's comment. One because Katherine didn't have any suitable candidates and two because she wasn't quite sure if she was being serious about the plant.

"I'll search for a husband just as soon as I pick up my brother from the airport today," Rebekah groaned.

"Another brother with that accent and those genes?"

"Easy tiger. I know how excited you get by fresh meat, Katherine, but he's off limits. Not because I'm protective but because his over inflated ego has a tendency to starve everything else in its presence of oxygen," she drawled. "He's only here for the next few weeks thankfully for work. Now, who wants another Bellini?"

_**Chelsea** _

Caroline had to admit it was an inspired location for a runway show and the fashion line didn't disappoint, neither did the A list celebrities seated front row. Even though it wasn't her job, when her editor had gifted her the tickets she insisted Caroline interview the designers and this was how she found herself backstage shortly afterwards. People were running around excitedly and Caroline was busily taking in all the activity when she felt someone bump into her, a heavy camera hitting her leg in the process. Caroline looked up, trying not to be distracted by his crimson lips or that pair of disarming dimples to go with them.

"Ouch, watch where you're going."

"How about you do the same thing, sweetheart," he shot back, giving her one last glance before stalking away purposefully. Caroline decided to write him off as just another arrogant and rude guy. She knew there were many of them in the city because she'd dated at least half of them.

She managed to get her interview and found herself perched on a bar stool at the after party at The Tippler underground bar nursing a well deserved cosmopolitan. She'd tried to get Josh to come out but he'd recently met a new guy and was in that sickly, honeymoon stage. After her post-it discovery earlier in the day it was the last thing she needed.

"Do people still drink those?" A familiar voice enquired, taking a seat next to Caroline. She turned around recognising the idiot photographer from earlier, unfortunately he was still ridiculously attractive, that accent and tight fitted, navy Henley was only adding to his overall appeal.

"Are you suddenly the cocktail expert?"

"If I admitted that I might as well let go of my masculinity right now," he joked, sitting down and gesturing to the barman. "I'll have a whiskey, neat."

"I don't remember saying you could sit here, Mister Judgy."

"It's a free bar last time I checked," he shot back. "If you don't mind me saying you're extremely defensive, love."

"As a matter of fact, I do mind you saying that. You don't even know me, mister and don't call me love."

"Yet, I can spot that charming nature of yours a mile away," he chuckled. "Come on, it's my first night in New York, the least you could do is loosen up and have an adult conversation with me." Caroline raised her eyebrows curiously, who the hell did this guy think he was? "Starting with what's got you in such a bad mood."

"And you think talking to me like that is going to get me to open up to a complete stranger?" She baulked, taking a long and much needed sip of her Cosmopolitan before gesturing to the barman for another. It might not have been a good idea given it was her fourth and her tolerance level to alcohol was extremely low.

"It was a guy right?" Caroline's knowing expression was all he needed to continue. "Let me guess, he stood you up? No, even I wouldn't stand you up even with that fuck off expression you've got written all over your face."

"How sweet," she growled.

"Well, you may be grouchy but there's no doubting you're beautiful."

"Oh p-uh-lease," she groaned, taking another sip. "If that's the best line you've got, I think you need to work on it."

"I don't do lines because funnily enough I don't need them, sweetheart. Come on, don't leave me in the lurch like this. He cheated on you, no I know what it was. He said you looked fat in that dress?"

"I don't look fat," she baulked, suddenly self conscious of her appearance. She'd picked this red Stella McCartney specially because it accentuated her curves and matched the soles of her black, Christian Louboutin pumps perfectly.

"Of course you don't but some guys don't know just how lucky they are," he murmured and she could swear he sounded sincere when he said it. Caroline was trying to ignore the shivers that pulsed through her body, deciding to blame it on the alcohol. "So, I take it you're not going to tell me?"

"It seems like I have no choice given you're just going to keep badgering me," she scoffed. "Here, have at it," she growled, producing the post-it note from her clutch and slapping it down on the bar.

 _"I'm sorry. I can't. Don't Hate Me."_ He read aloud. "Wow, this guy certainly has a way with words."

"And he's calls himself a writer believe it or not," she growled.

"Well, I think we can safely say that this guy isn't worthy of your time. I may have broken up with my fair share of women over the years but at least I'm man enough to say it to their face even if I've been slapped by a few in the process. Plus, I'm not a fan of post-it notes."

"Why, what did they do to you?"

"Have this annoying tendency of losing their adhesive qualities too quickly for my liking."

"Well, at least we agree on something," she smiled.

"Is that an actual smile? I didn't think it was possible," he chuckled, earning a slap on the arm from her in the process. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For teasing me and for hitting me with your camera earlier," she argued.

"I thought we decided that was your fault for not looking where you were going, love?"

"I decided nothing," she scoffed but not bothering to admonish him for calling her love again.

She was actually feeling decidedly light headed as she finished the last of her cocktail. The last thing she felt like doing was making a fool of herself today after the whole post-it incident. Plus, she had sworn off men for a while and talking to this guy, no matter how gorgeous he was, wasn't helping.

"Actually, I better get going, I definitely think it's time for me to call it a night."

"So soon?"

"There's only so much confession I can take in one night, father," she joked, trying to ignore just how cute he looked. "So, this is goodnight."

"You forgot your post-it note," he replied, holding it out for her to take.

"You know, I don't think I'm going to be needing it anymore," she smiled, realising that she was actually over Stefan Salvatore and his cowardice. "You're more than welcome to keep it."

"I'll burn it for you as a live sacrifice," he grinned, those dimples making another unwanted appearance, mainly because all she wanted to do was kiss them both individually as well as those sinful crimson lips that were curved into a gorgeous smile.

"Thank you," she replied sincerely, not just talking about his offer to cremate her post-it.

_**Soho** _

Her head hurt, like a hell of a lot. Caroline was regretting all those Cosmopolitans she'd drunk the previous night as she made her way to a lunch date with her best friends. Every step was like an unwelcome thud to her head but she figured she deserved it. She'd been upset about the break-up and initially suspicious about the stranger who'd actually been the one to make her realise she needed to move on with her life. Caroline wouldn't admit it aloud but she'd been regretful that she'd left him abruptly like that without even a name or a phone number.

She rubbed her temples slowly, hoping she didn't look as dishevelled as she felt. She'd swiped her golden waves with a hair brush quickly, thrown on a cornflower Donna Karan dress and nude Manolo Blahnik wedges before racing out the door.

It was only as she approached their table at Osteria Morini that Caroline noticed him. It was the guy from last night in all his gorgeousness and he was sitting at their table next to Rebekah. She considered turning around and running in the opposite direction. When she told him the post-it story Caroline kind of figured she'd never have to see him again and could avoid any further embarrassment.

"Caroline!?" Bonnie exclaimed before she could disappear. She approached their table tentatively just as his eyes met hers. Blue on blue. Why was she so unlucky?

"You seem grumpy," Katherine said a familiar smile crossing her face, she always was too observant for her own good.

"I grazed my Manolos on the sidewalk," she lied. God forbid that would ever happen.

"Obviously someone got lucky last night?"

"A lady never talks."

"Have I entered the twilight zone?" Rebekah baulked. "You always talk about every sex related activity and in great detail for everyone to hear."

"I have to back her up on that," Bonnie agreed.

"I was mindful of our company," she muttered.

"It's okay, Niklaus knows all about your many indiscretions."

"Oh, thank god," Katherine sighed in obvious relief. "I hate having to explain myself to new people. Welcome to our little group."

"Niklaus?" Caroline asked, taking a seat at their table gingerly, everything inside her hoping she really did look presentable in his presence even with her hangover.

"My brother, unfortunately," she introduced, "This is Caroline."

"Ah, you're the sex columnist, right?" He deduced, those crimson lips forming into a knowing smile. "How goes all that advice giving?"

Caroline was surprised he didn't reveal their meeting immediately and to be honest she was glad he didn't. She needed some time to deal with this especially with her unwanted hangover.

"On hold for the moment, I have a few things I need to take care of in the meantime. So, you're Rebekah's brother?"

"Well, one of them," he smirked, those necklaces she'd noticed last night peeking out precariously from another tight fitted Henley, this time white. "I believe you've all met Kol already."

"Oh yes," Bonnie replied knowingly. "He's certainly unique."

"I'm curious," Katherine added. "Is that all of your family?"

"Except for my eldest brother," Rebekah offered. "Don't worry Katherine, he's the stuffiest and not your type at all." Caroline noticed the determined smile on Katherine's face. Rebekah should have known better than to wave a red flag in front of a determined bull like her.

"So, what are you doing here then, Klaus?" Caroline asked, two could play at this game.

"He's actually a photographer for fashion week," Rebekah interrupted. "Maybe you might run into each other in the next fortnight?"

"Yeah, maybe," Klaus drawled, his raised eyebrows and smirking lips enough to make Caroline want to wipe that smile off his face.

Bastard.

"Actually, I'm headed to Calvin Klein today but not exactly sure where it is, any chance you're headed that way?"

"I suppose I could take you," she replied, begrudgingly.

"Thank you," he smiled.

Caroline planned to tell him exactly what she thought when they were alone but at the same time she couldn't deny that bubbling attraction between them.


	20. Inner Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bend It Like Beckham (2002)

_You make me feel wild, you touch my inner smile…._

**Montpellier, France - June 5, 2019**

_"Look, I can't let you go without knowing,_ " he'd said, appearing from out of nowhere and obviously struggling to breathe at the same time.

_"What?"_

_"That even with the distance we might still have something."_ Caroline grabbed her pillow and placed it over her face so she could stifle a groan.

It had been two years but their last face-to-face conversation at Heathrow still haunted her to this day. Competing at the World Cup for the US team and knowing she might run into him was obviously making the memories of their time together stronger and much more frequent.

"If the reason for your unwanted groan is Klaus Mikaelson again, I am going to kill you for interrupting my sleep pattern, Forbes," Katherine growled into the darkness.

"I'm assuming if I say no you won't believe me?" She didn't respond just turned on the bedside lamp and sent Caroline a knowing frown from across the room.

"This better be good."

"We play England in two days, like of all the teams we could have faced in our first match, it just has to be the one he coaches," she rambled. "It's like God has it in for me."

"You're like the angel of this team, I'm pretty sure if God has it in for anyone it's gonna be yours truly," she admitted. "Remind me to stop sleeping with Englishmen." Caroline wasn't going to argue, Katherine's list of conquests were as long as they were diverse.

Klaus and Caroline had met at Cambridge University three years earlier. They were both there on football scholarships. Being from the US, Caroline hadn't known many people but after subsequent arguments with the cocky, know-it-all playboy they'd decided to try and play nice. Playing nice had turned out to be a mutually beneficial arrangement.

The sexual tension had been electric and she'd held off his advances before they succumbed to their attraction. It was never too serious but after she'd been offered a place on a US team after graduation, Klaus had chased her down at the airport. It was something she wasn't expecting and, although they'd expressed their love and sealed it with a kiss, Caroline found herself second guessing everything.

Klaus was a womaniser and knowing he would be going into the Liverpool Reserves team with plenty of female fans he'd accumulated during college, Caroline wasn't quite sure his desperate and last minute pleas were all that genuine. She'd busied herself trying not to think about him as their distant communication fizzled over time. It was only when she heard about his career ending knee injury a year later that she'd sent him a text and card but he never responded. After her earlier rejection she wasn't surprised but It didn't mean she hadn't stopped thinking about him.

"You need to take off the edge tonight," Katherine interrupted her thoughts.

"Given we're due to play soon not sure the coach would take too kindly to an outing, Kat."

"We're not going to drink, calm down Esmeralda," she chided. "I think what you need is to get out and converse with other members of the male community that aren't Klaus Mikaelson."

Before she knew it, the lamp was turned off and the room submerged in darkness again. Caroline loved Katherine, she didn't always agree with her reasoning but tonight she couldn't argue with her logic. She needed to get him off her mind before their match.

**The Shakespeare, 12 Rue de la Petite Loge - 14 hours later**

Although she'd been supportive of the night out Caroline was suddenly feeling self conscious in the crowded pub. It was as if he time in college had come back in a slew of memories, including him.

"Can i order a beer and a vodka, lime and soda for the lady," his voice was instantaneously recognisable and immediately her legs felt like jelly. She turned her head, dreading just how gorgeous he'd look. She'd seen the online pictures of course but nothing compared to seeing him in the flesh. His scent was just as enticing as before.

"Trying to distract me with alcohol?"

"No thank you for remembering your favourite drink?" He smirked, causing her to falter momentarily.

"I'm your competition," she reiterated, pushing his drink aside purposefully. "It's not the done thing."

"Suddenly you're being so professional, love."

"Well, you do coach the team I'm due to play in the first round," she murmured, trying to ignore just how familiar the scenario between them felt. "The last thing I'm going to do is drink alcohol."

"I just wanted you to know I have your drink order emblazoned on my memory," he offered.

"But yet you couldn't respond to a text or a card?" Caroline shot back unable to help herself.

"Like you after that embarrassing confession I made at Heathrow," he hissed. "From memory you promised…"

"We were young then and going to be parted by a huge ocean," Caroline mumbled. "Who knows how many distractions you'd have?"

"None," he rasped. "I meant what I said, you're it for me Caroline Forbes." She felt her resolve weakening, wishing he'd stop playing with her emotions.

"But you never even responded after…"

"I waited for you every day," he replied through gritted teeth. "The pain was bad but I hoped seeing you in person would make everything better but you never arrived."

"I thought you didn't want to see me.."

"Something we have in common," he murmured, his eyes focused solely on her face. "I never stopped loving you, love."

It didn't take long for him to find her, their lips following. All the years of pent up tension melting into one long-awaited reunion. She felt herself lost in his touch but pulled away briefly to say.

"I love you too , even if you can be an ass." His mouth covered hers before she could offer a rebuttal. But suddenly nothing even mattered as their tongues came together. After she eventually pulled away, albeit abruptly, Caroline attempted to find her voice and composure. "But this doesn't mean my team isn't going to wipe the floor with yours."

"I didn't expect any less, sweetheart," Klaus chuckled.

"Game on."


	21. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leap Year (2010)

_**Dingle, Ireland - February 27, 2020** _

_"Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper I love…"_

_"You fried my iPhone!"_

Klaus Mikaelson was broken from his song mid lyric and given the look on her face, he was certain that it didn't lend itself to the soundtrack of the current situation. He stopped short of finishing the sentence registering her pursed lips, furrowed brow and the distracting fact her pyjama shorts were incredibly short showcasing a set of long, delectable creamy legs underneath that her jeans had annoyingly hid from him earlier in the day.

_"Well, you fried the whole village, idiot!"_

"Are you calling me the village idiot?" Her eyes narrowed in his direction. "Is that insult popular among the locals here?"

"Yes, because we are stuck in the Middle Ages and you are, in fact, the court jester in this scenario. Albeit without the silly hat, but I'm sure we can find you one or put you in the stocks and throw vegetables at you instead. Your choice, love."

"I'm so glad I found myself stranded in this delightful town," she mused. "But back to my broken cell and the fact you're hanging out in this bar and singing to yourself at 2am."

"It's called closing up and this isn't New York City, sweetheart, there's only so much power available in Dingle."

"Dingle?"

"Wow, even those legs aren't enough to make me like you right now," he growled, even if his eyes were betraying his attraction. "That's the name of this delightful town you've come to love in the seven hours you've been here."

"I knew that," she lied. "But can we just get back to the fact I have no working phone and it's kind of urgent given the reason for my impromptu visit."

"Your impromptu visit? Something you've mentioned multiple times since we unfortunately crossed paths at the waterfront this afternoon."

"I'm assuming with that charm you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Pretty sure I could say the same about you, Forbes," he noticed her expression fall briefly before sending him a determined gaze.

"Not that it's any of your business but I came here to propose to my boyfriend on the Leap Year like Irish tradition," she insisted.

"Now, isn't that romantic," he joked. "So, if that's the case, where is the lucky guy? I'd really like to congratulate him on being able to stand your whining."

Klaus wasn't expecting to suddenly feel so weird about the news given he'd known her seven hours and she'd managed to cause him a headache and the whole village a power outage. He decided to blame it on those legs and hopefully move on but after taking a seat at the bar Klaus knew she wasn't going anywhere yet.

"Just shut up and give me a vodka, neat," she growled. "It's the least you could do after completely failing me in the amenities department."

"I think it's void when you are responsible for killing the power, princess," he shot back. "And it's no surprise you drink vodka."

"Well, if it's good enough for the Russians," she bit back.

"Exactly," he muttered, producing a shot glass and pouring in some whiskey. "But here in Ireland we drink this." He half expected her to complain but she downed it in one go.

"Is that the best you've got?"

"You're really challenging me?"

"Do I need to spell it out?" She shot back. Klaus loved a challenge and this was no exception.

"Not at all, love, I just hope you've brought your A game." She nodded and a flood of shots followed.

Caroline to her credit was impressive but not enough to topple Klaus who'd been doing this a while. He'd lifted her bridal style and laid her carefully in bed upstairs, not missing just how cute she looked mumbling the words to the Star Spangled Banner. They'd made a bet during rounds that they could sing all words to their national anthem. True to her inebriated form she obliged even close to passing out.

He turned off the lights and shut the door quietly. Klaus wasn't expecting to learn much but a drunken Caroline had poured out her heart and he wasn't quite sure what to do or say when he saw her next.

_**7 hours later** _

She woke with one eye open unsure of her foreign surroundings, the fact her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls was enough to kill the usual shriek the situation would evoke. She sat up quickly, regretting it immediately as the room began to spin and also threatening never to stop. At least in the Wizard of Oz a house fell down and righted the situation but not here unfortunately. There weren't even a few cows flying past to keep her entertained just the thought that there was no bucket to capture her stomach proceeds.

Before she could spread them far and wide, a bucket appeared from nowhere. Caroline didn't look up, just glad she had it and proceeded to make use of it. She barely noticed when he laid her back, wiping her mouth with a wet cloth and placing aspirin and water bedside before leaving again.

_**9 hours later** _

Waking up again, Caroline felt slightly less sick and more so embarrassed about her behaviour. She was just lucky he hadn't seen her like this, why she cared was a mystery. Caroline attempted to move from the bed, only noticing him seated in the corner of the room and with just enough time to grab the sheet and wrap it around her pyjama clad body.

"I've seen it all before, if that's any consolation," he offered standing up, his indifference not lost on Caroline. "You felt the need to come downstairs and complain about the lack of electricity in that early this morning."

Suddenly it all came back. The power outage, their argument, the incessant drinking and whatever came after that. Given she had some clothing on was a good sign she hadn't cheated on her fiance-to-be with some village idiot. But why was he in her room?

"And why are here in my room?" She demanded. She half expected him to split but he held his ground.

"I like to keep the rooms tidy, wouldn't want the guests to think that we take their amenities for granted."

"Of course you wouldn't," she muttered, desperate for some water until he held out a bottle. Was this weird guy psychic? Sure he was kind of handsome in those dark jeans and a navy Henley that hugged his toned chest but she had a fiance. Well, almost.

"Thank you," she murmured, screwing the cap on the bottle.

"I suppose I should be going then."

"Yeah, can't keep lover boy waiting," he mumbled without much sound.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Dublin is over four hours away but I can drive you," he offered. "If you'd like?"

"And why would you do that exactly? After…"

"The blackout, the whining, the drinking and the aftermath you mean?"

"Yeah, I guess?"

"I'm a glutton for punishment I suppose," he growled. "I'll meet you outside in twenty minutes."

"No breakfast in this establishment then?" She called after his retreating form down the stairs.

"I'd rather you don't vomit in my car like you have everywhere else in my establishment, Forbes."

"Charming," she groaned.

Partly annoyed that she threw up and partly annoyed she had to do it in front of him, of all frustrating people. She was surprised he hadn't chanted 'I told you so' yet. But why was he so willing to take her to Dublin without question? Most guys would run in the opposite direction, especially one so rude and uptight. Maybe he was just making sure she left his precious village of Dingle? These types were protective of their hometowns so Caroline decided to put it down to that and pack her bags.

_**2 hours later** _

"No car sickness?" He asked a few miles into their journey, passing a water bottle over the passenger seat. She'd been asleep for the most part but Klaus had noticed her rousing as they drove through a neighbouring village.

"Wow, you really take this whole doctor thing seriously, are you sure you didn't miss your calling?" She asked gruffly, rubbing her eyes from sleep and taking the bottle from his outstretched hand.

"No need to miss anything, I am a Doctor."

"But you own that inn with poor electricity?"

"Funnily enough we can multi-task over here, not sure what goes on in that warped country of yours, love. And that whole electricity debacle was your fault."

"But yet you have time to drive me to Dublin?" She asked ignoring his last comment, no doubt on purpose.

"What can I say, I'm obviously extremely bored with my life and need something to poke my eyes out and tell me I'm not dreaming."

"Wow, someone obviously screwed you over," she insisted. "I can tell a jilted lover a mile off."

"Says the person who promised me unlimited Bon Jovi and Nickelback on this road trip."

"Liar, stop trying to change the subject with bad music choices I never agreed upon."

"Says the girl about to propose to some guy in Dublin?" Klaus couldn't help himself, it just came out. She didn't hear him last time but this time he wasn't so lucky.

"I tend to say way too much when I'm drunk obviously."

"No kidding," Klaus shot back.

"You have this way of telling me my most insecure thoughts without much feeling. I'm a little concerned about your bedside matter to be honest."

"My bedside manner is fine but I'm concerned about your taste in men," he shot back.

"Because you are perfect right?"

"Not at all," he murmured. "My ex-girlfriend thought I was inept and it never really changed in her eyes. You called your boyfriend last night and a girl answered. You laughed it off but we both know that…"

"He's an ass."

"You can do so much better than him and if you don't pick a letter I'm going to beat you at the Eye Spy Championships."

"You're such a competitive ass…"

"You already said that, and okay Eye Spy with my little eye beginning with…"

"X"

"Is that a kiss?"

"You wish Mikaelson," she shot back. "It will take more than that…"


End file.
